Married To A Jerk?
by Beauty Swaggg
Summary: Isabella Swan has to marry the most idiotic, moronic jerk in London, Edward Cullen. She is only getting married to him so he can change his ways but during the progress will the acting become real love? Read to find out and review! :D
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: All belongs to SM, except for the plot and the characters I make up! Other than those two things it belongs to SM. **_

**Marriage at 18 to a jerk! **

***Chapter 1***

Marriage at 18? What kind of family would arrange their daughter to get married at 18? Well my parents have. I'm Isabella Marie Swan the daughter of the 2nd richest family in England. My parents, Charles and Renee, have chosen Edward Anthony Cullen to be my husband. Edward or as I like to call him Dickward is the son of the 1st richest family of Europe, is 19, and the meanest idiotic jerk I have ever met. Just last week he went racing with a couple of his friends and guess what? He smashed into a flower shop! Thank god no one got hurt but I was hoping Edward would get hurt so I wouldn't have to marry him. I know I'm being mean, maybe he'll be a good husband. Not! He would never make a good husband, boyfriend or friend! He doesn't understand that you can't have fun all the time; you have to be serious sometimes. I can't believe my parents are doing this to me, don't they love me? I would love for Esme and Carlisle to be my in-laws, they are amazing people, but their son needs to be taught how to treat girl. He's not a player but he is a major jerk, the jerks that play around and drink alcohol jerk. How could have my parents thought he was a good match for me? I don't know what the hell they were thinking!

Oh god, please help me.

"Miss. Swan, the Cullen's are here." said my maid/BFF Alice.

"Ali, you know you can call me Bella, we're best friends, I don't consider you my maid I consider you my sister." I smiled.

"Okay, Bella. I'm just so tired of putting up that act!" she laughed sitting down on my bed.

Alice is a run way, not a slave run way. I mean please it's the 21st century she ran away from her parents because they wanted her to get married to a dude named James, who kinda raped her before she found out she was marrying him. So she, like any other girl who was marrying a rapist, ran away. I found her in an alley as I was passing by and helped her, being the nice girl I am. I told my parents that she is a new maid I hired, because if I told them she was a run away they would have put it in the newspapers and flyers and that creep would find her, I couldn't let her marry him. I felt a connection with her, as soon as I saw her in the alley I knew I had to help her, and be her friend. So here she is my BFF/sister Alice Brandon.

"I told you, you should have just told my parents. I could have told them if they loved me they wouldn't let you leave. I'm a nice girl."

"You nice? Haha! You put ants down Emmett's pants when he was 10 saying ants in your pants is good luck!" she laughed. Emmett is my big bro; he is now in America studying in medical school.

"Hey, his dog ate my favorite dress!"

"Whatever, anyway you need to put on an awesome dress and get your ass down there before your mom does it for you."

"'Kay fine, tell her I'll be down in 10 minutes."

"Okay, see ya. I hope that Edward dude isn't an idiot like shown on T.V."

"Me too." I sighed.

"Well good luck, do you want me to stay and do your hair?" she asked

"I would but remember, Jazz your lunch date?" Jazz is Alice's crush. Alice is Jazz's crush, but I'm not telling them. He he I'm evil!

"Oh yeah, bye!"

"Bye." I laughed.

I walked to my closet and looked through my dresses; I chose a light blue dress. **(Pic on profile) **I quickly put on the dress and put on some make-up. I put on my light blue ballet flats and walked downstairs. My hair was in curls because of the shower I took this morning; I looked in the mirror at the bottom of the stairs before going into the living room. I looked pretty, my hair was tamed, my make-up looked good, I smelled like lavender, and my breath smelled good. I know I hate Edward but I have to make a good impression for his parents don't I? I walked into the living room; Edward was sitting in the love seat, looking bored as ever, his parents were on the couch talking to my parents who were sitting across them in the other couch. My mom looked over to me, smiling, and mouthed, "You look beautiful."

I mouthed back a 'thanks'.

"Esme, Carlisle this is my daughter Isabella." My mother said, standing up and putting her arms around me.

"Wow, Renee she's beautiful." said Carlisle

"Thank you Mr. Cullen." I blushed.

"Please call me Carlisle, Mr. Cullen makes me feel old." He smiled.

I blushed again.

"What a beautiful blush." said Esme.

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen."

"Esme, please call me Esme." She smiled.

"Edward this is Isabella." said Carlisle.

Edward looked up and breathed, "Whoa."

I blushed.

"Edward, this is Isabella, the girl we told you, you were marrying." added Esme.

He just stared at me.

"Well, um, Isabella, Carlisle and I have arranged you and Edward to have lunch at L'Abat Jour so you two can get to know each other. Are you okay with that?" said Esme.

"It's fine Esme. Thank you." I smiled.

"I love her! She's is like the daughter I've always wished for and now she's going to be my daughter in-law!" exclaimed Esme, running up to me and hugging me. I hugged her back.

"I hope you can change my son." She whispered into my ear.

"I'll try."

"Thank you." She pulled away, smiling.

"Well, I should tell you the day of the wedding. It's on September 13th, Isabella's birthday."

"Perfect! We get to gift our Isabella twice! She never liked presents but it's her wedding and birthday so she has to accept it." My mom clapped.

"Mom, please no." I whined.

"Yes, and don't you dare say you won't accept it, because you will."

"Fine." I sighed.

"Well you and Edward better get going. Edward get up." said Carlisle.

Edward got up and walked over to me, brushing his hand against mine. I felt an electric current pass through me, Edward must have felt it too because he looked at his hand then back at me.

I looked at him too, "Um, Isabella let's go." Edward said in a beautiful velvety voice, grabbing my hand; I felt the current again. That's just weird, whatever.

He opened the passenger door for me and I sat. He got to his side and turned on the car, and drove off.

"Isabella, you look beautiful." He said.

"Cut the crap." I sneered.

"What?" he looked at me.

"Don't pretend. I'm only doing this because I have to."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're a jerk, your parents are getting me married to you so you can change, then I can divorce you and live happily."

"Wow, your smart. Do you actually think I care? I was being nice; I don't want to marry you either. So we act for our parents and others then when I 'change' which I'm not, I'm going to act you then can go off and live your life agreed?"

"Agreed."

**An: So what do you think? Do you like it? Tell me what you think in a review please! That's important since this is a new story. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: All belongs to SM except the plot!**_

_***Chapter 2***_

_Edward POV_

Marriage? Marriage? Marriage? What the hell! Marriage to Isabella Swan? I don't need an arranged marriage! I can get married when I want to; I'm 19 I make my own decisions! Ugh, since when did my parents tell me what to do? I have a girlfriend already! Tanya. I can't get married when I have a girlfriend. I can't believe this.

Isabella Swan is supposedly the nicest, sweetest, most beautiful, gracious, caring girl in London. Well I think it's all an act, no girl can be nice. Here we are the Swan's house. Hmm, it's nice.

"Edward, please be nice to Isabella. She is respected by everyone so please be respectable." said my Mother, Esme.

"Sure, whatever you say mother dearest." I waved her off.

"Edward." growled Carlisle, my father.

"Okay, sorry. I'll be nice."

"Thank you."

Ha! As soon as Isabella and I are alone and you're gone I won't be nice. I can't be nice for even a minute.

Carlisle knocked on the door and a petite girl opened it.

"Hello, I'm Alice Brandon. Are you the Cullen's?" she said in a British accent.

"Yes, Alice. If you don't mind me asking who are you to Isabella?" said my mother.

"I am her maid and best friend."

"A maid as her best friend? Wow, Isabella is really sweet to be friends with a maid." I said sarcastically.

"Oh, you must Edward. I have heard so much about you and so has Isabella. She doesn't like many things about you, but she loves Mr. & Mrs. Cullen."

"Figures, he needs to clean up his act before this marriage." said Carlisle.

"Um, well Isabella will be down in a minute. Mr. & Mrs. Swan are in the living room, I will show you the way."

The shorty showed us to the living room and I sat down in the love seat, while my parents sat across from Mr. & Mrs. Swan in the couch.

"Mr. & Mrs. Swan, these are the Cullen's." said Alice.

"Thank you Alice. Now please get Isabella." said Renee.

"Yes ma'am."

Alice left the room, the adults started talk about whatever.

***10 minutes later* **

"Esme, Carlisle this is my daughter Isabella." Ms. Swan said, standing up and putting her arms around Isabella.

"Wow, Renee she's beautiful." said Carlisle

"Thank you Mr. Cullen." Isabella blushed. Wow, she has a beautiful blush.

"Please call me Carlisle; Mr. Cullen makes me feel old." He smiled.

She blushed again. I wonder how many times she blushes in a month. Maybe 100?

"What a beautiful blush." said Esme.

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen."

"Esme, please call me Esme." She smiled.

"Edward this is Isabella." said Carlisle.

I looked up and breathed, "Whoa." Isabella was in a beautiful light blue dress, perfect for Tanya. My eyes went to her face, everyone was right she is beautiful. Those chocolate brown eyes, her beautiful brown curls, her full, kissable lips, that figure. Yum. I'm going to be marrying her? Two words, Awe-some!

She blushed. Man, she could win the award for blushing 200 times in 5 minutes.

"Edward, this is Isabella, the girl we told you, you were marrying." added Esme.

I just stared at her.

"Well, um, Isabella, Carlisle and I have arranged you and Edward to have lunch at L'Abat Jour so you two can get to know each other. Are you okay with that?" said Esme.

"It's fine Esme. Thank you." she smiled.

"I love her! She's is like the daughter I've always wished for and now she's going to be my daughter in-law!" exclaimed Esme, running up to me and hugging me. I hugged her back.

Esme whispered things into her ear that I couldn't hear. When they broke apart all I heard was blah blah blah.

"Well you and Edward better get going. Edward get up." said Carlisle.

I got up and walked over to her, brushing my hand against hers. I felt an electric current pass through me. What the fuck? What was that? I looked at my hand then back at Isabella. Weird much?

She looked at me too, "Um, Isabella let's go." I said, grabbing her hand; I felt the current again. What the fuck? What the fuck is that thing?

I opened the passenger door for her. I walked to my side, turned on the car, and drove off.

"Isabella, you look beautiful." I lied kinda.

"Cut the crap." she sneered at me.

"What?" I looked at her.

"Don't pretend. I'm only doing this because I have to."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You're a jerk, your parents are getting me married to you so you can change, then I can divorce you and live happily."

"Wow, your smart. Do you actually think I care? I was being nice; I don't want to marry you either. So we act for our parents and others then when I 'change' which I'm not, I'm going to act you then can go off and live your life agreed?" I said

"Agreed." she agreed

***At the restaurant***

I walked into the restaurant, up to the host, which was a very cute blonde.

"Rose?" Isabella asked.

"Bells?" said the blonde, staring at Isabella.

"OMG! Where have you been? I missed you so much!" exclaimed Isabella, hugging who I think was Rose.

"Bella! I missed you too. Oh my god. What the hell are you doing with him? I thought you hated everything about him?" said Rose, pointing at me.

"Um, I hate to say this but he is my fiancé." said Isabella, playing with her fingers and looking down.

"What? But you said you would never like him even if he was the last man or idiot on the earth?"

"It's not a marriage of love it's arranged."

"Oh good because I was about to slap you." she laughed.

"Yeah right! I would beg you to slap me if that happened!" Isabella laughed.

"Hello, I'm right here." I waved.

"Whatever, anyway Bells what about Jake? You said you would marry him." said Rose.

Oh, so she has a boyfriend? Looks like I'm not the only one in this 'relationship' who is already in a relationship.

"I wish I could but I have to marry Dickward here."

"Dickward? Hello, don't pretend I'm not here!" I yelled.

"Ugh, well I better get back to work, here's my number, address, and email. Call me anytime. Oh, and let me show you to your table."

She led us to our table, and left our menus. I opened the seat for Isabella being the gentleman I am.

"Thank." Isabella whispered.

I sat down and opened my menu. I went down the list of foods, I chose Mushroom Ravioli.

"So Isabella what will you have?" I asked.

"Mushroom Ravioli, You?" she said putting down her menu.

"Same." I put down my menu also.

"So, how do you know Rose, the hostess?" I asked.

"She's my sister in-law. She married my brother Emmett. He's in America now, but Rose decided to stay because she was pregnant. She had twins, Emma and Kristin."

"Oh, how come you haven't seen each other in a long time?"

"She's been going to school, to become a chemist. She goes 8 hours a day, but today being Saturday she has no school. Emma and Kristin are probably at my grandma's house right now."

"Hmm, so what do you want to do when you grow up?" I asked, getting interested.

"Why?"

"Your life and family are interesting." I admitted.

"Um, okay. I want to become a writer. What about you?"

"A doctor, a medicine doctor, the ones who test medicine." I said.

"Nice, but how will you become one with your grades in past years?"

"What are you talking about? My grades have been straight A's ever since kindergarten." I said confused.

"Oh sorry, I just assumed that with you being a jerk and everything you'd have bad grades and records." she blushed.

"It's okay." Okay this is weird. Why am I being nice?

"Um, Edward, this is weird, you being nice and all."

"That's what I was just thinking about." I laughed.

"I have never seen you like this before."

"No one has. I'm never really nice to girls."

"I've noticed." she nodded.

"So, um, after this marriage thing and we divorce what are you going to do?" I asked, taking a sip of water. I had a weird feeling in my stomach; did I not want her to leave? _Edward, when she leaves you'll have Tanya. You'll forget all about her._

"I actually plan to go away to America when my brother comes back and study literature there."

"Oh, when are you going?" I said, feeling myself die a little inside. _Edward this is an act, stop acting like you like her. _

"We're getting married in 1 week, if you act well enough (being nice), divorce which means separating for a couple of months, I can probably leave during the first month of our separation."

"Oh, so if I be good, you can divorce faster and leave."

"Exactly, but I feel bad doing this to your parents."

"It's okay; I'll get them through it."

"Thanks." she smiled.

***After Lunch at the Swan's house."**

"Bye Isabella." I said walking her to the door of her house.

"Bye Edward. Oh, and Edward, call me Bella. I don't really like Isabella; everyone calls me that it gets annoying."

"Sure Bella." I winked.

She laughed, "Bye."

"Bye."

I walked to my car, got in and drove off. Why do I feel like I have a connection with Bella? First I hate her because everyone loves her; now that I got to know her I know why everyone loves her. But I still don't like her too much, she can marry Jacob and I'll marry Tanya after the divorce is official.

**An: So what do you think? Tell me what you think in a review please. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Stephanie owns all but the plot and the characters I make up but for now all I own is the plot but till I make up characters then I'll own those people! Oh, and no stealing! I will bite you, lol jk, not! I seriously will bite you!**_

**

* * *

**

Bella POV:

Tomorrow is the wedding, crap! Edward and I have been spending everyday together, and by spending I mean acting like we actually like each other, putting on fake smiles, fake kisses, fake everything! Oh, and yesterday guess what we found out? Esme and Carlisle hired someone to hire someone to spy on us, I love them but why the hell would you hire someone to spy on your son and his fiancé? That's an invasion of privacy, why don't we have privacy when people don't respect it? Anyway, right now I'm choosing my dress well technically Esme and my mom are choosing my dress I'm just being their Barbie doll. Let me tell you they are worse than 20 Alice's combined! It's like I try on one dress the second I step out they're like 'No it's all wrong! Bella wear this one.' and then I'm back in the dressing room Whoop ti do! Now I'm on my 50th dress! Will they just make up their mind?

I walked out of the changing room for the 51st time, looked in the mirror, and walked to my mother and Esme. As soon as they looked at me they exclaimed, "That's the one!" then broke out laughing. Oh, did I mention my mom and Esme have become the best of friends? Yay! This is so exciting! Not! They are just making the whole thing harder, especially with the divorce. I don't want to make them sad, I have never made my mother sad, but soon I will. Why does life have to be so damn complicated? Someone help me please!

"We'll take that one, Bella take the dress of and give it to Tanya." Tanya is one of the employees on the store we're at, and she is also Edward's girlfriend well according to Esme his ex-girlfriend. Tanya is a pretty girl, she said I'm her role model, that so sweet, but it would be better if I wasn't marrying her boyfriend, and if she knew I was! Yes, she doesn't know yet, Edward hasn't built up the confidence to tell her, what a baby.

I walked back to the dressing room, and took off the dress. I wonder if Edward told Tanya about the marriage she would rip his head off. I would be so happy, I know I'm being mean again but I just really hate him, I know we bonded and everything but he still doesn't understand that life isn't a party, you have to be serious sometimes. Again, why is life so complicated?

I walked out of the dressing room and went to the front desk when I got there Tanya sent me a death glare, I guess Esme me told her then. I hope she doesn't kill me. I sat the dress down and Tanya folded it, putting it in a box, and then dropping it into the bag.

"That'll be $1550.60." she said, staring at me with a cold expression. I gave her my card. Man, she must be mad, it's not my fault its Edward's for being the bad person but then again it's my fault for being a good girl. Me and my stupid niceness!

She gave me my card back along with my dress and I walked out of the store. When I got out I saw Jake with his friends. Oh crap! Jake had been my boyfriend for about 3 years, but that record is about to come to an ending, because of my stupid marriage to Mr. Bad Ass or should I say Mr. Pain in the Ass. It's surprising how both he and Tanya haven't heard about the whole marriage thing with me and Edward I mean it's like on every magazine you see, how could you miss it? I walked (tried) to my car, covering my face with a magazine but that didn't seem to work.

"Hey Bells!" Jake waved. Fuck! I looked up and smiled weakly. "Come here!" he yelled.

I walked over to him and his friends, thank god Esme and my mom went to buy jewelry without me. "Hey guys." I smiled.

"Hey Bella, so how've you been?" asked Embry.

"Great, just great. Amazing! Perfect!" I laughed.

"Okay? Anyway what's with you and that guy Edward?" asked Sam.

"Oh, we're just friends, and getting married." I whispered that last part to myself.

"What was that last part?" asked Jake.

"We're getting married." I mumbled.

"What?"

"We're getting married." I mumbled again.

"You're what?" he said moving his ear closer.

"We're getting married!" I yelled, I quickly covered my mouth with my hands.

"What! You're getting married to him! How could you?" he questioned.

"Jake listen to me. It was arranged, I didn't know about it till a week ago. We're only acting. Please believe me, I would never leave nor would I hurt you." I said, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look into my eyes, to show that I'm not lying.

"Okay, I believe you but, what about us? What about our future?" he said holding my hands together.

"Edward and I have made up a plan. We get married but inside we don't accept it, in about a month he becomes a good person, after that we have a fight, break the marriage, during the separation between us I'm going to go to America and just have to come with me and we can have the future we wanted together." I said now holding his hands together.

"Okay, but what about Edward?" he asked.

"He can do whatever he wants, he can marry Tanya, have kids, and I won't care."

"Okay." he nodded.

"Wow, lots of drama in your relationship Jakey." laughing Paul.

"I bet Kimberly would hit you if you said that, because she's a drama queen." said Quil, swooning. I laughed, "Yeah Paul, watch out because I foresee your girlfriend and mood swings." laughed Jared.

"Shut up! She maybe be a drama queen but who cares!" defended Paul.

We all laughed, I looked at my cell phone to check the time, 5:49pm. I looked up and said, "Well it's been fun talking to you guys but I better get ready for the wedding tomorrow."

"It's tomorrow? Man you two are rich! How can you arrange everything for a wedding in a week?" said Paul.

"It's called preparing everything before the two who are arranged to get married are told." I laughed.

"Oh." he stopped laughing.

"Yeah, oh. Well bye everyone, bye Jake." I hugged Jake and walked away waving.

"Well that was easier than I thought; at least he took it easier than Tanya did." I whispered to myself.

* * *

**An: So what did you think? Happy Jakey took the news better than Tanya? Or you're sad that he didn't break up with her? Tell me what you thought in a review please. :D The more reviews the more chapters. You know why I felt like writing today? Because I was listening to all my favorite songs while I was writing this I was also eating chocolate cake, which I now need to finish up! And I already had part of the chapter done in one of my journals so I decided to finish it up. Aren't you happy? Because I am! Wedding chapter coming soon! Be patient!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All belongs to SM! Everything but the plot remember that!**

**Chapter 4**

_Bella_

My wedding day, holy shit! I'm getting married to the man I don't even love! Shh, Bella calm down Bella, you'll only be married to him for a month, and then you can go and live happily with Jacob. I just hope that day comes fast! Father time please hurry this thing up! I know your not real but please! Come on! I paced around in my room with Alice trying to get me to stay still so she could finish my hair. "Bella, stay still!" she scolded.

"How can I? I'm getting married to a man I don't love and the man I do love I can't marry till I'm divorced!" I yelled. I hope my mom didn't hear that. I'll be so dead if she did.

"If you held still we could get out faster, get you married, then all you have to do is wait a month, divorce, leave, then when the divorce is official marry Jake! So calm down!" she yelled back at me. I really hope that my mom didn't hear that because that's the plan and if she finds out she'll mess with it!

"Okay." I took a deep breath.

"Count to 10, it always helps Jasper." advised Alice.

"Okay, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten." I said slowly, taking deep breaths between each number.

"Okay, finito! Fantastico!" she said in Italian.

"Grazie! E 'impressionante!" I responded in Italian, looking at myself in the mirror.

"La vostra accoglienza! Sapevo che lo amo!" she smiled. _(Translations at the bottom) _

Oh, did I forget to mention we went to Italy before (Alice too) and we spoke in Italian all the time I guess it stuck with us.

"Okay, help me with the veil please." I said trying to put the veil on my head.

Alice helped me with the veil, and then finished up my make-up.

"Okay, now all you need to put on is the shoes and your set." Alice said putting the finishing touches on my face.

"Here the shoes." she said tossing me the white heels.

"Put them on while I get your mom and Esme." I nodded.

I slipped on the shoes and walked to the large mirror that showed me from head to toe.

I looked pretty, actually I looked beautiful. My make-up was perfect, my lips were glossy I'm not a girl who wears lipstick, my face looked as if it was glowing, my brown eyes stood out, the strapless dress clung to my body from my chest to my waist, then went puffy and princessy from my hips down, my shoes matched my dress perfectly, my veil hid my hair, but I could see it was in a bun with my bangs made into braids tied to the bun, just like Bella from the Beauty and the Beast, okay, that's just weird. It's like I'm the beauty, who doesn't consider herself to be beautiful, and Edward is the mean, old beast. That's weird, extremely weird. I looked back at the mirror and smiled, "I look like a princess." I giggled. I have never thought of myself looking beautiful or like a princess, but right now I have to admit I do look like a beautiful princess. I giggled again, and then I heard the door open and close. "What are we giggling about my beautiful daughter?'" smiled my mom, pushing my veil back.

"I was giggling because I look like a princess." I smiled, fixing my dress.

"You do, you look like a goddess." said Esme, I blushed.

"It a good thing Alice didn't put on blush, your natural blush beautiful enough." said Esme, touching my cheek.

"Look at my baby girl, just yesterday she was a little girl, now she's a woman." smiled my mom. I smiled back, but it didn't reach my eyes, I would be hurting Esme and my mother if I divorced Edward after a month, look at them they're practically praising me.

I looked down and played with my fingers, I played with the promise ring Jacob gave me. My mother saw and said, "Bella, forget Jacob, your getting married you need to take that ring off." she made a move to take it off, but I pulled my hand back.

"Bella, you have too." said Esme.

"No, I promised I wouldn't take it off no matter what. I promised him I would stay his friend." I lied.

"You can stay friends, but you have to take that ring off." trying to grab my hand but I pulled back again.

"No, if you love me you'll let me keep the ring." I begged, she thought for a minute.

"Okay, but for now put it away, put back on after the wedding and reception." she said.

"Where do I put it?" I asked.

"Here, I'll carry it in my purse. When we get to my house I'll give it back to you okay sweetie?" said Esme, rubbing my back.

I hesitated, what if she sees what's written on the silver band? It's says, _'__I will luv u 4ever & always- Your Jake 3'_but there is a fifty percent chance she might not see it. I just hope see doesn't see it. God please don't let her see it. I took off the ring and placed it in her waiting hand.

"Please don't lose it; it's very important to me." I whispered, looking into her eyes.

"I promise." she smiled, putting it into her white purse.

"Thank you Esme." I hugged her.

"You're my daughter in-law I would anything to make you happy." she hugged me back.

I almost broke down into tears, Esme was so happy that I'm going to be apart of her family and I would be breaking her heart if I divorced, but I love Jake not Edward and Edward loves Tanya not me. What was I supposed to do? Be single for the rest of my life? I shuttered and shook the thoughts away.

"Bella are you ready?" asked my dad, walking into the room with a smile. Oh no please don't tell me he's happy that Edward's going to be my husband. I don't want to hurt a 3rd person.

"If you mean ready by freaking out but happy then yes." I smiled, fixing my dress and veil again.

"Hey, just like your mother on our wedding day!" he laughed.

"Explains why I'm more like her then." I laughed nervously.

"Come on, your husband to be in 10 minutes is waiting." he said looking at his watch then back at me.

"Okay, see you." I waved to my mom and soon to be mother in-law in 10 minutes. 10 minutes, that number and word made me even more worried than the number and word 1 month. I think I'm going to throw up. Bella, calm down nothing to be worked up about 1 month and everything will be fine. Take deep breaths.

I took 3 quick deep breaths; I looked like I was hyperventilating.

"Bella are you okay?" asked Esme, putting her hand on the small of my back.

"Never better, why?" I smiled.

"Well you kinda were hyperventilating for a minute there." she said, a worried expression on her face.

"Okay, that! I was taking deep breaths; I guess I got carried away." I blushed.

"It's okay, now go, Edward is waiting for you." she smiled.

I nodded, and linked my arm with my dads.

"Bella are you alright? You look a bit pale."

"I'm fine, just a little nervous." I smiled, weakly.

"Well don't be, I'm now handing over my job as your father to Edward, I expect him to treat you nicely, buy to everything you want, and be the prefect husband if not I'll rip his head off." he laughed.

"I assure you he'll be nothing but the perfect husband and friend." I smiled, weakly again.

"Good, but if he isn't remember I can always rip his head off." he smiled, but was dead serious when I looked into his eyes.

I laughed, "Fine dad, you can and I won't object."

"Yes." he fist pumped with his free arm.

I laughed, "You're a weird father."

"Thank you and you're a weird daughter." he touched my nose.

I giggled, I felt a lot better with my dad making me laugh.

"Thanks dad, you made me feel a whole lot better then I was before."

"You're welcome, anything for my little princess...oh... I mean my queen." he smiled, stopping at the door to where it led to my last day as Miss. Swan to Mrs. Cullen.

"Here we are, ready?"

"Now, yes." I smiled, my dad smiled, pulling down my veil so it hide my face, then re-linking our arms. He told the man at the door, "Open the door." he nodded, and complied. The room was beautiful and bright, everyone standing and smiling at me, and I knew they couldn't see my face, but I still smiled back. My eyes went to the alter to see Edward looking dashing in a black suit, smiling, I knew it was a fake smile as was mine.

I walked slowly with my dad to the alter, once we stopped, my father put my hands in Edward's, I felt the eclectic current pass through me as it did the first day I met him. I stood in front of Edward, nervous all over again. I took in a quiet deep breath, calming myself.

"Welcome everyone to the marriage of our Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Cullen. Please be seated." said the priest motioning his hands for everyone to sit. I looked to my right to see my parents smiling, and holding their hands between them. I looked over to Edward's right to see Esme and Carlisle doing the same. Carlisle looked happy that he's son was being married to me, I think I might be breaking a 4th person's heart soon. 4th hearts broken in a month, it pains my heart; I never thought I would be doing this. I'm sorry everyone. I heard Alice whisper from behind me along with Rosalie, "It'll be okay." I guess they could sense my worries.

I closed my eyes, and got ready for the vows.

"Do you, Edward Anthony Cullen, take Isabella Marie Swan, to be you're lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part."

"I do." Edward said confidently.

The priest turned to me and said, "And do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take Edward Anthony Cullen, to be you're lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part."

I took a deep breath and said the words that would be changing my life forever, "I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Edward pulled away from my hands, and moved to my veil, lifting it up; he placed a sweet, long kiss on my lips. I didn't kiss him back knowing that if I did I would regret it later. He pulled away, looking into my eyes, I swear I saw a hint of love in his eyes; he probably was picturing me as Tanya the whole time.

"Everyone, Mr. & Mrs. Cullen!" shouted the priest, the family, friends, and relatives broke out into applause. My parents came running up to us, Edward held my hand, so it looked like we were in love.

"Oh my god, my baby's all grown up. A married woman." my mother said, hugging both Edward and I tightly, I mouthed a sorry to Edward, he just nodded.

My mom let us go and up can my father.

"My princess isn't a princess anymore; she is now a queen, a very beautiful queen." he smiled, hugging me and whispering in my ear, "I'll always love you no matter what happens." I smiled, knowing my dad would accept the breaking of Edward and my marriage. I felt like crying, "I love you too dad." I said as he pulled away, my voice breaking on some of the words.

"No matter what happens remember that I will always be with you alive or dead, I will always be in your heart so will your mother, but she's afraid if she's says that you both will break down crying." he said, laughing at the little joke he made, it's a good thing mom walked away before she could break down crying because I would be crying with her.

"Well I better find your mom before she cries her eyes out." he sighed, walking away.

Next Esme and Carlisle came and hugged us saying that they were so happy that I was apart of their family. I hugged them and said thank you, being the polite girl I am.

"Um, Bella the photographers need to take own wedding pictures." said Edward.

"Okay, let's go." Edward led me to a beautiful arch in front of a beautiful garden of flowers.

"Okay, Mr. Cullen go behind your wife and put your hands on her hips." said the photographer. Edward did as he was told. "Mrs. Cullen lean against your husband." I leaned back. "Now smile." I smiled and the photographer took 3 takes from 3 angles.

"Now Mrs. Cullen look into Mr. Cullen's eyes with loving eyes." I turned my head to meet Edward's eyes, he smiled, and I smiled and the picture was taken from the same three angles.

"This is the last picture. Mr. Cullen pick Mrs. Cullen up bridal style and do the same thing I told you to do before look into each others eye with love." I yelped when Edward picked me up bridal style, he laughed. I was too scared to look down, so when my eyes opened I stared into Edward's emerald green eyes. "You scared?" he smiled.

"Yes, I don't like to be picked up." I confessed, blushing.

"It's okay, it's only a picture, you'll be down in a minute." he smiled, when did he start being nice? Maybe he's starting the act early?

The photographer took the pictures then we took pictures with our families and friends.

When Alice, Rose and I took our pictures we made it goofy. Alice and Rose stuck their tongues out and their eyes were cross eyed, I just looked at them like they were crazy, everyone behind the photographer was laughing their asses off even Edward.

Edward walked up to me and grabbed my hand, "Time for the wedding couple to dance."

I gulped.

"What you don't like dancing?"

"I do, but I haven't ballroom danced in a long time."

"I'm here, I'm lead you through it, make sure you don't mess up, we're being video taped."

"Great that makes me feel a whole lot better." I said sarcastically.

"You won't mess up and if you do I just catch you, look into your eyes and bam! We either look like we did it on purpose or we say you tripped and I caught you making it look like I love you because I actually caught you, if we weren't married I would probably just let you fall and that would be funny to see over and over since it's going to be video taped."

"Jerk!" I slapped his arm.

"Hey I was kidding! Do you actually think I would drop you?"

"Yes." I mumbled.

"I'm hurt." he said putting his free hand over his chest and pretending to wipe away a tear.

"Whatever, let just get this over with." I rolled my eyes.

He put my hand on his left shoulder, put his hand on my waist and intertwined our hands. We moved to the music, a few minutes later someone tapped Edward on the shoulder, my father.

"May I please dance with my daughter one last time before she is all yours?" said my father.

"Yes sir." Edward moved away and my dad took his place.

"So Bella how you likin' the married life?" he asked.

"First of all dad, stop trying to be cool 'cause you know you ain't. And my married life hasn't really even started." I laughed.

"Whatever, I'm trying to be cool and hip like you kids." he laughed.

"We don't say hip anymore, the word 'hip' was cool in the 1960's it's now 2010 so please stop."

"Fine." he slumped

I laughed. After my dance with my dad, I danced with Emmett, who thankfully came and made me even happier because he doesn't like Edward so he wouldn't blame me if I ran off and eloped with Jake. Yay!

After the dances, was dinner. I sat next to Edward and ate, talking to Alice and Rose who thankfully snagged the seats neat to me before Jessica and Lauren the high school sluts when I was in high school, turns out they still are in high school! Talk about dumb sluts! By the way how the hell did they get invited to my wedding? Please don't tell me Edward knew them so he invited them. Please no.

After dinner we got into the limo and drove off to Edward's house.  
"Thank god that's over, I couldn't handle all that acting." said Edward.

"Same here, ugh, those girls asking me if I loved you." I shivered.

"Oh, really? What did you say?" he smirked.

"What I'm being force to say, Yes, I love him." I gagged.

"Good, because I don't want you to screw this up." he said

"Me screw it up? What about you? You screw everything up! Driving into a flower shop and almost killing a lot of people? I call that screwing up! No wait I call that idiotic, moronic, stupid, do I need to go on?"

"Me! What about you Miss. Goodie Two Shoes? You never screwed up but soon you will! I just know it."

"Whatever you bastard!" I yelled, crossing my arms and looking out the window.

"Fuck you." he sneered.

Most stupidest mistake I ever made, I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I'm so stupid. I closed my eyes letting tears roll down my cheeks.

**AN: Edward made Bella cry! Bad Edward! It's took me forever to write this chapter! But whatever I just want you to review and you'll get the next chapter! Whoo! If you don't review then no chappie. Now we wouldn't want that would we? So review! Please. **

**Italian Translations: **

_**Finito!**__** Fantastico! = **__**Finished!**____**Fantastic!**_

_**Grazie**__**!**____**E 'impressionante! = Thank you!**____**It's awesome. **_

_**La vostra accoglienza!**____**Sapevo che lo amo! **______**Your welcome!**____**I knew that you would love it!**_


	5. Chapter 5

***Disclaimer: All belongs to SM but the plot is still mine!***

***Chapter 5***

_Bella _

The limo driver dropped us off at the front of the house, the limo driver opened the door for me and I walked out, stopping at the door to wait for Edward. Before Edward got to the door it opened, reveling a girl about my age, with black hair, she was tall but short, skinny, and she had brown eyes, but I couldn't really see them because of her glasses, either way she was pretty.

"Good evening Mrs. Cullen. I'm Angela, your maid/assistant." she said, letting me in.

"Bella, I'm going to my office for a little bit, I'll be in the room in about…..10 minutes. I need to take care of some paper work." said Edward, walking in and moving towards to where I think was his office.

"Okay." I said quietly, I really didn't feel like talking to him after what happened in the limo.

"Mrs. Cullen I'll show you to your room." Angela said, motioning to the stairs. I followed her upstairs.

Angela seemed nice, but this is Edward's house, he could have done many things in here I really don't want to think about, but I'm only going to be married for a month so I shouldn't care about want he does in this house of his. But if he did anything, I don't want to see like him _doing it_ with someone with this house, I'm leaving because really! Sex with someone who is not your wife? Not that I want to have sex with him, but it's just stupid especially when you live with your parents, if I ever see that I will be scarred for life. I shutter just thinking about it. Yuck!

"Here you go Mrs. Cullen, your room." said Angela, opening the door to my room.

"Call me Bella please," I said before looking into the room, she nodded.

The room was beautiful, it looked modern but ancient. I could tell the theme was black and gold, because well, almost everything was black and gold. I walked into the room in awe.

"It's beautiful." I looked over to the bed; it had rose petals on it. The room was light by candles which made the room even more beautiful.

"Mrs. - I mean Bella, this is your closet." Angela said pointing to the closet closest to the bathroom.

"Thank you Angela, you can go now." I said, politely, she nodded and scurried out of the room.

I went to the closet and checked out the clothes, some of them were my clothes from home and some were new, Esme must have did some shopping. I picked out a blue nightgown and walked into the bathroom. I think I'm going to take a shower so I can sleep better.

I turned on the water, stripped, and got in. The warm water made my muscles relax, my mind thought about what was going to happen during the next few weeks that I'm here. First was the obvious, make Edward into a better person. Second, act like I actually love him and can stand him, which I can't do because I don't love him and I can't fucking stand him and his smart ass self. Third, be a good daughter to Esme and Carlisle before I leave, so they remember me. And fourth, try hard not to commit suicide. But hey there are positive things to this marriage! Like…..oh, wait there's nothing good about this marriage. There are some negatives though, like I'm sleeping with a man who for all I know could come home drunk! I might kill myself, and if I just want to do something I kill Edward either way Edward will die inside, or out. Seriously, I could care less. I feel like such a bitch because I'm giving him a hard time. Bella, no! He is bad news! All you do is make him good, divorce, and then when official marry Jake that's not hard. Don't get any feelings for Edward! But with that messy, sexy hair, those emerald green eyes that face, those lips…..Bella! Stop! You will not like him, ever! You love Jacob not Edward, Jacob not Edward….Edward not Jacob! Wait whoa! No it's Jacob not Edward! Why the hell did I just think that? Bella, just think Jacob, Jacob, Jacob, forget everything but Jacob. But Edward he's the hot bad boy. Jacob is the sweet, sensitive (kinda), hot, muscular boy. No Bella! Edward doesn't like you, he likes Tanya. He likes Tanya, I like Jacob, we both love someone else, and this marriage isn't going to work. I can see, talk, kiss, or touch Jacob without cameras taking a picture, which makes it much easier for Edward's and my parent's to find out. Damn it! Bella you were so relaxed till you started thinking about this. Better get out now, before I fall asleep.

Getting out, I wrapped a towel around my body, drying myself and my hair. I put on my nightgown, letting my hair stay wet and wavy. I walked out and looked at the clock, 10:45pm. Edward said he would be back 10 minutes ago. Maybe he was distracted by his work? Whatever like I care. I want milk. Its 10pm no will be down there, so I can take my time. I walked down the stairs quietly, careful not to disturb anyone who was sleeping.

I got to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, took the milk out and poured into a glass. I put the milk into the microwave and waited. I heard footsteps, so I turned around; it was Edward, fiddling with his glasses. He must be stressed, being the only child of a rich family, having to start working at a young age and all. He looked up and said, "What you doing up? You should be sleeping."

"I was going to go to sleep but I didn't feel like it, so I'm getting milk to help me. It always helped me when I was a little girl. What are you doing?" I said.

"Thinking." he sighed standing next to me, leaning on the island.

"What are you think about?" I asked, getting my milk and taking a sip.

"Stuff, like Tanya, how am I going to tell her I'm a married man?"

"I don't think you'd need to tell her. Your mom kinda already told her while we were shopping for my dress. She didn't take the news too well. I felt bad, she told me I was her role model and then she gets told I'm marrying her boyfriend yeah I don't think she likes me anymore."

"You know Tanya is kinda like you, she's nice and all but she's like a sex addict. I think that's why my parents didn't like her; she kept sneaking me off school to have sex. Once she got pregnant because we forgot to use protection and it was all over the news, she had to get an abortion."

"Yeah, I heard that was one of the things that made me hate you." I said taking another sip of milk.

"It wasn't my fault; it was hers if she didn't want to have sex everyday we would have never ran out of condoms."

"Your right, but don't you think it's kinda your fault too? You're the one who agreed to it."

"I know, there have been a lot of stupid mistakes I have made. Sometimes I don't think before I do them."

"I know how that feels, I know I am a goody goody but I've made stupid mistakes before."

"Wow, that a shock. What did you do?" he asked, getting interested.

"I had a boyfriend before Jake, James. He was nice, sweet, he was the perfect gentleman, and my parents liked him a lot. But one night I slept over at his house because my car broke down, I only knew him for about a few days anyway, his car was also getting repaired; I forgot my phone was with Alice so I could call anyone and James did have a phone at his house because he just moved here. So I slept over, he went out for a while and when he came back he was drunk. I was just about to fall asleep when I heard him, I went to help him. When he saw me he um, sorta raped me. But I didn't get pregnant, thank god; if I got pregnant with his child I wouldn't have been able to face my parents. I was stupid to stay over at his house when I only knew him for a few days. I thought he was the perfect gentleman that he would never do that but I was wrong." I looked down at my glass and traced the top of the glass.

"Hmm, wow that was stupid. What makes you think Jake won't do the same as James?" he asked.

"I've known Jake and his friends for a long time. I met him when I was 3 when his father worked for us. His father died when he was 13 and we took care of him till he was 14 when one of my aunts', Victoria, offered to take him in. She didn't have a husband so she was basically lonely so my parents thought she could use some company so they said yes, and now Jake's my cousin, but since he's not related by blood I can date him. I know it sounds weird for me to date my cousin but I told people he's a friend that I started dating but he's really not apart of our family so my parents said I could date him. We've dated for 4 years, we're the same age, and we haven't had any conflicts whatsoever. I know he would never do what James did because he promised he wouldn't do anything to hurt me he loves me too much to hurt me, the promise ring he gave he engraved, '_I will luv u 4ever & always- Your Jake 3'_ that ring means so much to me." I said, tears forming.

"Wow, Jacob is a real nice guy. You're lucky to have him." he said honestly.

"I know, and you're lucky to have Tanya. You know she loves you? I could tell with the way she looked at me that she was broken."

"Would be luckier if she'd stop with the sex." he closed his eyes.

"I don't know what to do about that, but gradually she'll understand that relationships aren't about sex it's about understanding and love." I said touching his am.

"Really? Is that why you and Jacob haven't had any problems?" he asked, touching my hand.

"Pretty much, we understand what the other person wants. But if we can't fulfill that specific thing we understand, we can't always get what we want. You have to be patient. God what's us to understand patience is the most important thing. If you and partner don't understand you won't get anywhere and if you don't love it makes a person feel lonely, we all need love. Even a villain needs love; it's the only thing that keeps us moving. If you and Tanya understood those two things your relationship would be better."

"Wow, you're really helpful. It's like you're an angel sent from above." he said looking me in the eye for the first time ever.

"Thanks, I used to go to church a lot, I still do, but not a lot since I have to finish my studies."

"I never actually went to church, but could you take me sometime?"

I was surprised at Edward this is the longest conversation we had without fighting, and he's actually really sweet but it's his girlfriend is the one who messed up his mind.

"Sure, that would be good." I smiled.

"You know this is the longest conversation without insults or fighting? Its shocking." he laughed.

"I know! I was just thinking about that! Your actually really sweet, maybe it's the mistakes you make that makes you look bad. I know we're humans, we make mistakes, but I have never met a person who's made loads of mistakes." I laughed.

"I never met someone who didn't make a lot of mistakes." he laughed.

"Hey, it's like you said I'm an angel sent from the heaven above."

"I said above not heaven." he corrected.

"Does it matter?"

"No."

"Exactly." I smiled.

We laughed.

"Well we better get to bed. Here let me finish that." he said grabbing my glass and finishing the milk. When he finished he had a milk mustache, I giggled.

"What?" he asked cleaning the glass and putting it away.

I motioned to his mustache. He laughed and said, "You like?"

I just giggled. Wow after the week I had, Edward actually was being nice to me.

"Come on wifey." he laughed, picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

"Ahh! Put me down." I laughed, hitting his back. He laughed.

We got to our room and he threw me on the bed. He walked to the bathroom and changed.

When he came out I had to admit he looked sexy in nothing but boxers.

I laid down and sighed.

"You know Edward you're a good friend, but I'm still divorcing."

"You're a good friend too, and yes we're still divorcing."

"Night." I said.

"Night." he said. We had our backs to each other as we slept.

**AN: Aww! Edward is nice! But he's not going to be for long. He he. Tell me what you thought in a review please! I just finished updating for the day. I updated twice today only because I can't update tomorrow 'cause my parents are going to be home and when they're home I have limited time on the computer. So won't be updating on weekends anymore. Plus I'm so into this book called, "Untamed" by P.C. Cast and Kristin Cast I'm addicted I'm getting the next book tomorrow :D! On weekends it's my day off from everything, it's my relaxation day. So don't really expect things on the weekends. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All belongs to SM but the plot and the characters I make up are mine! And yes there is actually a made up character in this one well I think it's made up. I don't know if there is actually person who is like her if not she is my character!**

***Chapter 6***

_Bella_

_

* * *

_

"Bella, Bella, wake up." whispered a soft voice, shaking me.  
"Mmm, 10 more minutes." I waved at them. I was really tired, that milk helped a lot. I slept like a baby last night. I had the greatest dream; it was Jacob and I on the beach, laying down on the sand, staring at the sunset. Mmm, Jacob. We were talking about things like things I really don't want to think about right now, all I want to do it sleep.  
"Bella, you have to wake up. Mr. Cullen is downstairs eating breakfast, and someone people are here to see you. I think their names were Jacob Black Nomad and Victoria Nomad?" (I had to change his last name since he is now Victoria's son and her last name was Nomad I think.)  
"What?" I yelled shooting up off the bed and running to the bathroom while yelling to Angela, "Tell them I'll be down in 10 minutes!"  
"Yes ma'am." She said leaving the room.  
I closed the door to the bathroom, I quickly brushed my teeth while combing my hair, and let me tell you it was hard! I spit the sink and got a cup and cleaned my mouth and spat again. I finished combing my hair; my curls were there so I looked good. I got my make-up and put on some foundation, clear lip gloss, eye liner but not so much that I looked like a raccoon, my mascara, and no blush because I blush naturally. I looked in the mirror. Okay, I look good. Now clothes! I ran out of the bathroom to my closet but while I ran I bumped into something and almost fell if it wasn't for strong arms around my waist.  
"Whoa! You okay?" said a velvety voice, Edward's.  
I opened my eyes and said, "Yeah fine. Is Jacob still down there?"  
"Yeah, and so is Victoria. You know your aunt looks really young, she's a flirt machine." He laughed. We stared into each others eyes till I said, "Yeah she is, um, Edward you can let go of me now." trying to hide my smile.  
"Oh, sorry." He blushed, letting me go. Edward blushed? Gasp! Ohmigod!

**(****Edward Lover 1817 starts writing) **

I smiled as I brushed past Edward and down the stairs. I can't believe he just blushed! All the time I have known him he has never blushed! I came to a stop when I came to the entrance of the living room and spied the hair of my Aunt Victoria. I stepped into full view of the doorway and saw the sleek jet black hair of Jacob. I missed him sooo much! I had to use all my restrain to go over and give him the biggest hug I have ever given.  
"Bella!" Aunt Victoria exclaimed and she stood from the couch and pulled me in for a hug. "It's been so long since I last saw you! I can't believe your married! My little niece is all grown up!" She gripped me tighter and I could feel that my lungs were desperate for air. "Hi...Aunt Victoria... Can't breathe" She let go of me straight away and shot me an apologetic smile. "Sorry Bella. It's just I haven't seen you in so long!" She shot me another smile then sat down again. "Don't worry about it! And yeah I am married. I'm really happy too. I plastered a fake smile on my face. "I believe you've met him?" She nodded. I could tell she had flirted with him. She had this certain glint in her eye whenever she has flirted with someone. "You've got a keeper there Bella. Don't let him get away."

"Don't worry I won't." I lied. I turned around and was faced with Jacob with a look of sadness on his features. I wanted so badly to make that sadness go away and have my Jacob back. "Hi Jake." I exclaimed with a smile on my face. "Where's my hug?" a huge smile came upon his face and he looked like my Jacob again. He quickly picked me up and spun me around bringing his mouth to my ear. "Man Bells I miss you so much! I can't wait till you're not married anymore!" His voice cracked and I could tell he was about to cry. I gripped him even tighter and brought his ear to my mouth. "I know what you mean baby. I miss you too. I can't wait for this month to be over as much as you can!" I clutched him tighter for a second then let him go.

"So Bells, how's the marriage going?" Jake questioned sitting me and him down on the couch. "It's going really well at the moment thanks. Edward is a really great man." Jake knew I was putting that on as a pretense for Aunt Victoria but I actually meant the part where Edward was turning out to be a great man. Just as I finished my sentence Edward came around the corner with a smug smile on his face. He had been listening. "Someone say my name?" He said still with the smug smile on his face. "Yes darling I did." I said. Edward knew that we had to go through the nickname bases when other people are around. "Well my sweet, why did you call me? Is something wrong?" I looked at him and I thought for a second I had saw a look of concern flash across his face. No, he couldn't be concerned for me, he hates me! "No dear I'm fine. I was just talking to Jacob and Aunt Victoria about how I like our marriage." I winked at him and he winked back. "Oh well I really like our marriage as well." He smiled at me with a twinkle gleaming in his green eyes. "That's good to know dear. That's good to know." I smiled at him again before turning back to Jacob. "So Jake, how have you been?" I glanced up from under my eyelashes making Jake tell the truth. He always tells the truth when I do that. " I've been good, I really miss talking to you every now and then but other than that, I'm fine." He glanced up at me again with another expression on his face that made me feel so guilty about having to put him through this. Maybe I can make it up to him later. "I'm so sorry Jake. You know how it's been; weddings are busy things you know." I laughed at the end of my sentence making the wedding seem like it was not a care in the world. Just then I felt the couch's weight dip and I knew that Edward had joined us in our little conversation. "So Jake? How is the gang? Paul, Embry, Seth..." I let my sentence trail off.

"The guys are good, they're missing you a lot. They keep saying when is little Bella gonna be back?" He laughter at the mention of the boys and shook his head. Those boys are the funniest boys I have ever met!

"Well, let's hope that Bella won't be back for a long time Jake." Edward shot out, his voice full of venom. What's his problem? "How's Sue been Jake? Is she coping?" I asked. We have all been worried about Sue Clearwater. Her husband Harry had just past a couple of weeks ago and she has been in denial ever since." She's coping; she gotta for the kids you know. Seth is coping to as well as Leah, but they have two different ways of blocking the grief out." My eyes pricked with tears with what Jake just told me. Poor Leah and Seth. I opened my mouth to ask another question but was cut off as Edward spoke. "So... Jacob? Where are you going for collage? Any ideas?" The venom filled his tone again, making me shiver with fear. I hated when he put that tone of voice on. "Well... Edward." Jacob said with the same amount of menace. "I may go to Harvard or NYC. I don't know yet." The look in both their eyes told me if looks could kill they would both be six feet under right now. Edward opened his mouth to ask another question, but I cut him off." How are my parents doing Jake?" I asked generally interested. "They are fine Bella don't worry. They are very proud of their little girl apparently. But they are sad that she is all grown up." Jake ruffled my hair while I giggled like a school girl flirting with a boy she liked. "So Jake how-" I was in a middle of another question when Aunt Victoria butted in." Jacob dear, we better get going now and let the newly weds be alone." She winked while Jake tried to repress a shudder. "Of course mother, we should go. It's already noon and we have lunch reservations."

You could tell with every fiber in his body and every inch of his voice that he was reluctant to leave. I didn't want him to leave either. But Edward had a different opinion about that; He was sitting there grinning like a child on Christmas day. Man is he PMS-ing or something? 'Cause these mood swings are really creeping me out. "Okay son let's go." Aunt Victoria said as she stood up and went over to the door. "Thank you for having us Bella and congratulations about the wedding." She smiled again. Damn it! There was going to be another heart I was going to have to break when Edward and I divorced. "It was no problem Aunt Victoria. You can visit any time, you know that." I smiled again and led Jacob to the door. "Bye Bells, I'll miss you." He had that sad look back on his face again. "I'll miss you to Jake." I reluctantly let him go and gave Aunt Victoria a hug. "I'll miss you to Aunt Victoria. Come by any time." I stated once more. "Oh we will Bella we will. Goodbye."

"Good bye" I called out waving them walk to the end of the drive way. As soon as they got in there car they speed off with one last beep looming in the air. I shut the door and turned to Edward. "What the hell is your problem?" I screamed letting all the venom I had kept in out.

He shook his head. "I don't know." He said then he ran past me and up the stairs.

**(Luv Is Forever starts writing again [me]) **

"What the fuck?" I said out loud. What is wrong with him? He's first hot then cold! He needs therapy. Ugh! I need to take jog to clear my mind of everything. I walked up the stairs to our room, Edward was on the bed reading a book, and he didn't even look at me. I walked to the closet getting a sports bra, shorts and running shoes. Edward put down his book, looked at me and asked, "Where are you going in those?" he pointed to the clothes I had in my hand.

"Why do you care? You never answer my questions so why should I answer yours?" I said simply.

"I'm your husband, I have the right to know where your going." he scowled.

"And I'm your wife. I have the right know what's going on."

"Just answer my question and we could go back to what ever we were doing before we started the useless conversation."

"Useless?" I asked.

"Yes, useless. As in I don't really care."

"Wow, I wonder what Tanya ever saw in you?" I laughed.

"I wonder what Jacob ever saw in you? You are little bitch, you never answer my questions and you always get mad at me."

"Jacob is different. He understands me, loves and cares for me. Some things you'll never do to any girl."

"You know what? Forget we even started this conversation! Just go wherever you want to go. I don't care." he yelled, picking up his book and once again ignoring me. Tears were forming in my eyes but I blinked fast to push them back. I went to the bathroom and changed; when I came out of the bathroom Edward was gone. He must have gone to his office. I walked to his office to see if he was actually there, because I needed him in the house since no one was home and I just moved here therefore I have no key. I peeked into his office, he wasn't there. Shit! I guess I'll just jog to my parents' house after I'm done. I went outside and turned on my iPod to the song "Take a chance" by Selena Gomez, I know it's a slow, soft song (kinda) but I needed to calm myself. I jogged into the town square, and was attacked by paparazzi. I heard them yelling things like, "Isabella! Isabella! How are you and Edward Cullen?" "Do you see children in your future?" "How does it feel to be married to a bad boy?" "Do you plan to divorce?" and blah blah blah…

"Sorry, I will not be answering questions right now. I need to relax." I said brushing pass the crowd of fans and paparazzi.

"Please just one." I heard someone ask, it was a little girl who was about 4. She was so cute, her bambi like brown eyes was too hard not to resist.

I bent down and said, "Hello sweetie. Do you have a question for me?" she nodded.

"Is it true you're in love with Edward Cullen, the bad boy?" Wow, she is very smart for a 4 year old.

"Aww, you're so cute. Yes, I am in love with Edward Cullen." I lied smiling.

"But you said on the Ellen Show that you think Edward was a bad guy and you never liked him."

"Well, sweetie that was the past. Now that I got to know him, he is a nice guy. So I feel in love with him." I lied again. I didn't like lying to my fans nor did I like lying to this cute little girl. I felt my heart ach saying these words. I do like Edward but not so much I would actually stay with him, I loved Jake not Edward.

"Okay, Bella. Um, wait what about Jake?" she asked.

"Jake and I are just friends." All of a sudden an idea popped into my brain.

"Hey do you want to spend the day with me?" I asked smiling.

"Really! Can I?" she exclaimed, smiling like crazy.

"Sure, just go ask your mom." I smiled.

Her smile disappeared, "I don't have a mommy. She didn't want me. I lived at an adoption center." My smile also disappeared. This cute little angel's mother left her? How could she do that? Oh! Another idea!

"What would you say if _I _adopted you?" her smile returned, "Really? You as my mommy would be awesome!" she jumped up and down.

"I know! You as my baby girl." I hugged her.

"Marie? Where are you? We have to go back to adoption center." someone called.

"I'm over here Ms. Crystal." the girl waved to an old woman.

"Marie! There you are! Oh, Mrs. Cullen how are you? I hope Marie didn't bother you." she said pulling the girl to her body.

"She wasn't a bother at all. Hey, are you the manager of the adoption Marie is in?" I said.

"Yes I am Mrs. Cullen." she nodded.

"I was wondering if I could adopt Marie."

"Really? The famous Isabella Cullen adopting a child from our adoption center?" she was surprised that I, Isabella Cullen (Swan), was adopting from her center.

"Yes, I would like to adopt Marie. I really like her. I would love her to be my daughter." I smiled down at Marie who smiled back.

"Alright, if you would come with me the adoption center and fill out the paper work she'll be all yours."

"Okay, let's go." I walked to Marie's side, picked her up and continued to walk to the adoption center next to the pet shop.

I'm not going to tell Edward about this, if he can do anything he wants then so can I and what I want to do is adopt Marie and call her my own. He can't stop me.

Once we got to the adoption center I followed Ms. Crystal to her office with Marie on my hip, sucking her thumb. She's so adorable!

"Alright here are the papers and here is a pen, fill out the paper work then give it to me I sign the paper then she is your daughter." she said handed me a clipboard with paper and a pen.

"Okay, Marie go play. When I'm done I'll call you and we can go to your new home." I smiled at Marie. She nodded.

*20 minutes later*

I finished the last of the questions and handed the papers and pen back to Ms. Crystal, she signed the papers agreeing that Marie is now my daughter. She when to the copier and copied the papers, stapled them and gave them to me.

"You are officially Marie's mother; these papers are to show that Marie is your daughter." I nodded.

"Thank you Ms. Crystal." I smiled, shaking her hand.

"Call me Crystal, you know your really lucky to have Marie? She's one smart 4 year old."

"Yes she is." I said looking at Marie who was playing with the toys in the room.

"Well, Crystal thank you so much." I smiled.

"No problem, have a good day Isabella." she smiled.

"You too." I mumbled picking up Marie and going out the door.

"Bella are you my mommy now?" Marie asked, looking at me with her cute little eyes.

"Yes." I said hugging her and kissing her forehead.

"Okay, mommy." she yawned.

"Sweetie go to sleep." I said resting her head on my shoulder.

"Yes, mommy. I love you." she said closing her eyes.

"I love you too."

I was walking home when a black Mercedes stopped by my side, the person rolled down their window. I looked at the driver, it was Edward.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Bella, what are you doing? Who is she?"

"I was jogging and she is my daughter."

"Daughter?" he chocked on the word.

"Yes, she is Marie my daughter I just adopted."

"Adopted? You adopted a little girl without consulting me first?" he said anger in his voice.

"Yes, is there a problem?" I said calmly.

"Yes, why would you adopt someone without coming or calling me first?"

"You would have said no. And we're not really married, which means I am still a free woman therefore proving I can do what I want." I growled.

"Okay fine, keep her. Whose name did you put as the father of her now?"

"Who else's? Yours duh! The lady wouldn't have let me adopt her if I put Jacob's name instead of yours because she knows we're married I mean she along with everyone else knows we're married. If I put Jacob's she'll tell everyone I'm cheating on you then both of your reps are ruined well not so much yours since well you already messed up your life." I laughed at the last part.

"I'm not going to say anything but get in the car. There is going to be a storm and I don't want you and our daughter to get sick." he said. I didn't protest and got in the passenger side.

"Hold on to…" he trailed off.

"Marie. Her name is Marie." I said.

"Okay, um, hold on to Marie. I'm going to go fast so we don't get caught by the police."

I nodded. Wow, Edward wasn't yelling at me for doing this. He was before but he calmed himself. Maybe he is changing. Yes! The faster he changes the faster I'm out of here!

* * *

AN: Bella is now a mother! Edward is a father! Edward's kinda nice! Yay Marie! She's the one who got Edward to kinda change 'cause everyone knows a father has to be nice to his child or the child will turn out to be a very bad person! I'm thinking this is where Edward starts being nice, because hello! I'm not going to make him a mean daddy! That would be absurd! Anyway review please! If you want nice Edward then I suggest you review or let just say its hello Mr. Black! Oh, and I didn't update Saturday or Sunday because on Sat. I was shopping and getting my hair cut which is a layer cut! I love it! And Sunday I was to tired to write and I had writers block so I had _**Edward Lover 1817**_ help me, she wrote part of the chapter I just got it this morning but I couldn't put it up till I came back from some kind of meeting, save it and add some things. Anyway thanks Edward Lover 1817! If you have time read some her stories they're really good! My fav is…actually all of them! I'm serious! I love her stories and she loves mine! Weird I know. You know what's also weird? Some of my favorite authors are reading my stories! Anyway remember the most important thing to me. Love! No love for my story then no story! So review! Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All belongs to SM except the plot and Marie!**

**Chapter 7**

_Bella_

_

* * *

_

Marie has been sleeping for the past 2 hours; it's almost dinner I think I'll make dinner today instead of the cooks. I walked into the kitchen and told the head chef, Gustavo, the he and his crew can go home early today; he nodded and turned to his crew.

"Mrs. Cullen is preparing the dinner today, we have been allowed to go home." he said in his Italian accent. Everyone nodded, hung up their chef hats and aprons, and walked out the door.

"Mrs. – I mean Bella what are you doing?" asked Angela walking into the room, as I put on an apron.

"I'm cooking dinner, oh, and Angela you can go home early today." I said as I went through the cabinets.

"Actually Bella, I was wondering if I could help you." she asked quietly.

"Sure, come on and put on an apron and let's do it!" I laughed, getting some pasta from the cabinet.

She put on the apron and tied her hair back same as me but mine was in a braid.

"Alright what are we making Chef Isabella?" she laughed, washing her hands which I also did.

"We're making Fettuccine alfredo, an Italian dish, I made when I was vacationing in Italy." I said getting and preparing 24 ounces dry fettuccini pasta, 1 cup butter, 3/4 pint heavy cream, salt and pepper to taste, 1 dash garlic salt, 3/4 cup grated Romano cheese, and 1/2 cup grated Parmesan cheese.

"Wow, you know this is Edward's favorite dish right? His mom used to make it for him when he was a kid but she stopped making it because it wasn't good if he kept eating it everyday, he hasn't eaten it in 12 years, he'll be really happy to know that his wife has made it for him." she smiled.

"Good to know, maybe he'll be in a happy mood for the rest of the day." I smiled.

"So I heard you adopted a little girl, Marie, this afternoon." Angela said putting the pasta in the boiling water and closing the pot with the top.

"Yes, I did." I said grating the cheese.

"That's really sweet of you. Adopting a little girl, not many people adopt these days."

"I noticed. I saw a lot kids at the adoption center, they looked sad. I thought about going every week there and playing with the kids, to make them feel happy."

"You should, maybe bring Edward with you. You are like everyone says you are. An angel sent from above to make people happy. I read stuff about you; you can't stand to make anyone unhappy, you think of others first before you think about yourself, that's why you adopted Marie you thought about her having no family so you took her in."

"I like to make others happy, but my parents want me to be happy before anyone else. I don't like to think about negatives too much but its hard not to think when it involves someone you love in the problem."

"I know what you mean; life is difficult when someone you love isn't happy. You always want to make people happy."

"Yeah, so-" I was cut off by Edward yelling Angela's name.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen?" Angela said peeking her head out the door.

"Your husband called and said you need to go to the hospital, your cousin is having her baby." he said.

"Okay, Bella I have to go. Do you think you can mange without me?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, I'm almost done anyway."

"Okay, Bye." she hugged me, I hugged her back and she was out of the house.

I continued working until Edward came up behind me and asked, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm cooking dinner. Oh, and Edward can you check on Marie for me?" I asked.

"I did, she's watching T.V. in the living room. What are you making?" I turned around and checked to see if Marie was in the living room, she was. I turned back to Edward and smiled.

"Fettuccine alfredo." I said. A smiled formed on his lips.

"Fettuccine alfredo, I haven't had that in 12 years."

"I know, Angela told me. I was already making it when I was told it was your favorite. You wanna know something?" I smiled, motioning with my finger to come closer.

He moved his ear to my lips and I whispered, "It's my favorite too."

He moved back and smirked, "Oh really, seems like you and I have some things in common."

"I think we do. Anyway do you wanna help me?" I smiled.

"Sure, why are you doing this anyway?" he said washing his hands and putting on an apron.

"Marie is new the family so I thought that I would make dinner for you and her."

"That's really nice. I feel really bad about being mean to you though. You doing all this and I don't deserve you." he looked down.

I touched his arm and he looked at me, "Edward its okay, I understand. Don't bag on yourself."

"How can you be so nice and forget all the things I said that hurt you?"

I shrugged, "I guess it's just the way am. I forgive everyone."

"You know you're really nice, you deserve someone better than me." he said looking into my eyes.

"Your nice too, but you need to let the dark side of you go, don't give in to the dark." (I got that from "Hunted" by P.C. Cast and Kristin Cast)

"Show your human side not the monster." I added. (Also from "Hunted")

He nodded and continued to look into my eyes. We stared into each others eyes until I felt soft lips against mine. Edward was kissing me! Willingly!

His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me to his body. My arms wrapped around his neck, he moaned, deepening the kiss. Oh my god! What was I doing? You're kissing Edward Cullen dumb-ass! Should I pull away? No! He's an awesome kisser! Oh no.

"I'm sorry." he whispered against my lips.

I just moaned. Edward lifted me up and put me on top of the island, continuing to kiss me.

His hands went up my shirt, massaging my sides. I groaned and whispered, "Edward stop, this isn't right. What about Tanya?"

"Mmm, forget her. She's gone from my life." his hands continued to move up my shirt.

I pulled back, "What do you mean she's gone?" I asked.

"I broke up with her, that's why I was out." he moved forward, trying to caught my lips again, but I pulled back.

"What about Jacob?" I asked.

"What about him?" he said trying to take off my apron. I stopped his hands.

"I love him, and doing this." motioning to his hands, which were at my waist. "Isn't helping with the divorce part of the plan."

"Yeah, I thought about that, and decided I'm not going to divorce." he said kissing my neck, gently sucking and licking.

"Edward, no, we have to. I love Jacob." I said pulling away from his lips.

"Forget him, he's a bad person." he said, and then I smelled it. _Alcohol_

_

* * *

_

**AN: Ooooo! Bad Eddie! He he, Anyway what did you think? Tell me in a review please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All belongs to SM! Except for za plot!**

***Chapter 8***

_Bella_

_

* * *

_

Alcohol! He's fucking drunk! How did he even get drunk? He was fine a few minutes ago. I guess the alcohol kicked in. But what the fuck was he talking about? Leave Jacob? No fucking way! Is his brain working? He knows I would never leave Jacob, I made a promise, and I _never _break promises.

"Bella, I love you, leave Jacob." he slurred.

"What the fuck? Get away from me!" I pushed him away.

"Bella, baby, what's wrong?" he said touching me cheek.

"You're drunk! You don't know what you're saying!" I yelled trying to get away but he kept blocking the way.

"I know what I am saying! I love you! I love you Isabella Cullen! I love you!" he said throwing his arms up and spinning around like a fairy princess.

"You don't know what you're saying! Stop it!" I said trying to get him to stop spinning.

"He he, you like cute when your mad." he laughed.

"Well, I'm going to like adorable if you don't stop this nonsense!" I grabbed his arms and pinned him down.

"What nonsense? Ooo, Belly is pinning me down! You wanna kiss me! You know want to!"

"Edward! Shut the fuck up! Your drunk and you know it! Stop it!" I yelled at his face.

"Pretty girl." he laughed, grabbing my face.

"This is useless, I'm calling Jasper." I said getting my phone out of my back pocket. Jasper is Edward's older cousin, who I met at the wedding, and got his number, 'cause he knows Edward's bound to do something stupid, example, what he's doing now!

"No no no no no, we no cally Jazzy, shh, it a secret." he said bringing a finger to my lips.

"What secret? If the secret is you being drunk then it's not a secret, because everyone knows your bound to get drunk sometime!"

"Shh, Marie will hear you. We don't want our baby to hear you fighting." he laughed.

"That's it! Your going to go to bed whether you like it or not!" I said trying to pick him up.

"He he, we going to have fun in the bed." he laughed again.

"Oh, I'm not going to have fun in the bed you are!" I said throwing him on the bed as soon as I was close enough.

"Wee! Again!" he said clapping his hands.

"No, go to sleep!" I grabbed him and pushed him down.

"No beddy bye! I wanna play!" he sat up.

"If you go to bed I'll give you a kiss." Not! Gag!

"Kissy! Kissy! Give me smoochy!" he said trying to grab my face.

"Ah ah, no kissy till you close your eyes and sleep." I giggled inside.

"Okay!" he smiled, closing his eyes and laying down, snuggling his pillow like teddy bear.

I laughed and gave him a kiss. On the cheek! What did you actually think I would kiss him on the lips? Who do think I am? Tanya? Ha ha! Yeah right! I would never like Edward like that!

Nighty night Eddie I thought, giggling.

* * *

**An: I know it's short, I promise I the next chapter will be longer! Maybe, I don't know yet, because I haven't written it, but I have the next chapter ready in my head I just need to think about how I'm going to put it together. I'm not going to write it right now because I need to take a nap, 'cause of allergies which FYI I didn't know I had! Its 11am right now I'll probably be up by 1pm. Anyway! Review for next chapter! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All belongs to SM except the plot, it's still mine!**

***Chapter 9***

_Edward_

_

* * *

_

***Next Morning***

I woke up to a freakin' large headache. I sat up and held my head, groaning. What happened last night? All remember is being drunk and telling Bella….oh, shit! I told Bella I loved her! Which technically isn't a lie, I do like her, maybe even love her, but she would never like someone like me, especially after what happened last night. Why did I even drink? Oh, yeah, Tanya.

***Flashback* **

_I knocked on Tanya's door with flowers and chocolate in both my hands. Tanya opened the door with a pissed expression on her face._

"_Tanya what's wrong?" I asked._

"_What's wrong? What's wrong? Your married that's what's wrong!" she yelled, pointing to the wedding ring on my finger._

"_I know and I'm really sorry. It's was unexpected. I was going to tell you but my mother got to you first." I explained._

"_You're not sorry! You love her! Everyone loves Isabella Swan! Or should I say Cullen since she's your fucking wife!" _

"_But not for long! We plan to divorce! She likes someone else and I like you!" _

"_Like? What you don't love me? You love your 'wife' more than me! Or are you too scared to admit you love her?" _

"_I don't love her, I love you." _

"_Lies! If you did love me you would have stopped the wedding! But you didn't, which proves you don't care for me!" I was getting real tried of this. I would have stopped the wedding but I couldn't, my parents would have been disappointed and I didn't what to do that again, this was my only chance. If Tanya doesn't understand that, I should just leave her._

"_You know what? Forget this! Forget we were even together! You're the reason I disappoint my parents! You don't care about anyone! Now I know why my parents chose Bella, she is nothing like you. She's nice, sweet, beautiful, caring, trustworthy, respectful, everything you'll never be! And yes, your right I love her." Whoa, what did I just say? You said you love Isabella stupid! Do I love her? Yes, dumb ass you love her! Just admit it! She's everything you wanted in a girl. You just admitted it to Tanya, your sober, your mind is working, which must mean you spoke the truth! Now answer the question, do you love Isabella? Yes, I, Edward Cullen, love Isabella Marie Swan Cullen._

"_You do?" Tanya questioned, crossing her arms over her chest._

"_Yes, I love her. Good bye Tanya." and with that I left her speechless. _

***End of flashback***

But I still don't know how I got drunk. Maybe, it was from dinner. No wait, Bella wouldn't give alcohol, 'cause first of all she hates it, one of the things I learned during our conversations, and she would never have it out since we have Marie. God damn it! How in the hell did I get drunk?

"Here, have this it'll help with the headache." said a soft, sweet voice. I looked to my right it was Bella, holding a glass with some brown liquid.

"What is that?" I asked, still holding the side of my head that was in pain.

"A medicine that helps with hangovers, drink it but just don't ask what's in it." she smiled.

"Thanks." I took the glass, held my nose and gulped it down. I gave her back the glass.

"Hey, um, what happened last night?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing, you were drunk, said some things; I got tired of it, so I put you to bed." she smiled.

"W-what were the things I said?" I asked. I wanted to know if I actually said out loud that I love her.

"Not much, nothing really, um, I'm going to go shopping for Marie now. I'll be back in about 2 hours. You just, uh, stay in bed. I'll be back to take care of you." she said nervously.

"Okay." I said lying back down. What did I say last night? Bella won't say anything that'll help me. I wish I could read her mind.

***Bella***

"W-what were the things I said?" he asked. Fuck! What was I supposed to say? Oh, you said I love you several times, you kept touching my body, and your kept kissing me. No fucking way was I saying that. What was I gonna say?

"Not much, nothing really, um, I'm going to go shopping for Marie now. I'll be back in about 2 hours. You just, uh, stay in bed. I'll be back to take care of you." I said nervously.

Great! He probably thinks your lying! Get out of the room fast!

"Okay." he said lying back down.

"Bye, remember stay in the bed." I said. Wow, great!

"Okay, bye." he closed his eyes.

I walked out of the room, walking down the stairs to see Marie watching T.V.

"Marie, honey, we're going shopping. Go get ready."

"Okay, mommy is daddy coming?" she asked before going up the stairs.

"No, daddy doesn't feel good today. Go get ready; your clothes are set on daddy's bed. Be careful not to wake him up." I said.

"Okay." she said walking up the stairs.

***Edward***

I heard little footsteps coming into the room, I opened my eyes and Marie was at the foot of the bed, getting the clothes that were set there.

"Hi, daddy." she smiled. She said daddy, I think I'm going to cry. She's such a sweet girl. I don't deserve to be her father,

"Hey sweetie, what are you doing?" I smiled sitting up.

"Getting ready to go shopping with mommy, are you okay daddy? Mommy said you weren't feeling good?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a headache. Do you want help?" I asked, looking at her struggle at taking off her shirt.

"Yeah." she said, frowning.

I laughed and got off the bed, helping Marie with her shirt. I took off her pants and helped her put on the little dress. I got her ballet flats, I can't believe I know what they are called, curse you Alice! Jasper why are you dating a shop crazed woman? It's also Bella's fault because she's her boss/BFF/sister forever *tear*.

"Aww, so cute, a father helping his daughter, every mothers dream." said Bella from the door. She has a hand over her heart, wiping away a fake tear.

I laughed, "She was struggling so I helped her."

"Don't ruin the moment." she scolded. I laughed. I finished helping Marie and she gave put her tiny arms around me hugging me. "Thank you daddy." she giggled. I smiled and put my arms around her, "Your welcome sweetie." I kissed her forehead. I saw a flash from the corner on my eye. Bella had a camera in her hand; she took a picture of Marie and me hugging.

"I'm so going to email this to your mom, your dad, my parents, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, and I'm so putting this up on the wall of our living room." she smiled, looking at the picture.

"It's so cute!" she giggled, showing me the picture.

I looked at it, it was cute or should I say adorable. Yep, defiantly adorable, I could stare at the picture all day.

"Your right, it's so cute; we should go for a family picture this weekend." I suggested.

Bella smiled, "That's a great idea! We'll go on Saturday."

Her smile was beautiful, just like her face and her personality. Maybe I do love her. I just hope when the time is right she loves me too.

"Daddy, are you feeling better now?" asked Marie. My head didn't hurt anymore; I felt a whole lot better.

"Actually I am." I smiled down at her.

"Can you go with us now?"

I looked over at Bella, she nodded. I looked back at my daughter and said, "Yes, let's go."

I picked her up, resting her on my hip. "Yay! Let's go!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, let's go!" Bella laughed.

She came over to me and whispered in my ear, "Thank you." her breath sent tingles through my body.

I smiled, either that alcohol changed the way I think or Bella was changing me. I hope its Bella.

* * *

**AN: So? Is Eddie a nice father? Has the alcohol messed with his brain or is Bella changing him? Is Bella starting to like Edward more than a friend? Does Edward actually love her? Ah, so many questions, but there is only a few ways to get those questions answered, you either ask me and be disappointed I won't tell you or you could just review and get the next chapter tomorrow morning or afternoon or evening. I don't know when. I suggest you chose the second one! Oh, and please check out my friend, "Love Will Be Forever" story it's called "Bella's Diary" If you wanna know what Bella thought after she turned into vampire read her story. It's really good. Please check it out! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All belongs to SM!

* * *

**

**Please read, it's very important!**

**Remember that I won't be updating tomorrow, Sunday and all of next week! Monday I'm leaving for Bush Gardens! So don't expect me to update next week. I'm sorry everyone, I promise to make a longer chapter when I come back. Sorry again but please review this chapter!

* * *

**

***Chapter 9***

_Bella_

Edward is being nice. Whoa! Did that alcohol mess with his brain or something? Did he mean the things he said? Does he love me? Should I ask? No, he'll think you've gone crazy. Do I love him back? I think I do. Eep! I think I love Edward Cullen! No! You _know_ you love him! Oh no, I love two guys at the same time! This is bad.

"Mommy, I want to try this dress." said Marie, tugging on my dress.

"Oh, sorry, sweetie I can't. Go ask daddy." I said getting my phone out of my pocket to call Rose and Alice to help me shop.

"I don't know where he is."

"Okay, let's go find him." I grabbed her hand, and tried to find Edward.

I found him in the suit section talking to someone on the phone. I was about to walk over, but something caught Marie's eye and she went running off.

"Marie wait!" I yelled.

"Dude, I think I love her." I heard Edward say to the person on the phone.

Love? Who does he love? Tanya? No wait he broke up with her. Who is this girl he's in love with?

"Just tell her. Maybe she feels the same way?" I heard the other person on the line say, it's sounded like Jasper.

"What if she doesn't? I'll make a total fool out of myself."

"That wouldn't be a first." Jasper laughed. I snickered, and hid behind a rack of suits.

"Shut up, and help me."

"Okay, well I have a feeling you've been mean to her."

"I was for the first few days."

"Well you have to show her that you have a good side. Which I think will be really hard, let just face it you're the meanest person she's ever met."

"You're not helping."

"Okay, okay, calm down. What if you took her to a movie?"

"Okay, I'll try that."

"Maybe take her out to dinner."

"Okay, but what about the baby?"

"Let me and Alice do the babysitting."

"You and your shop crazed girlfriend? Alone with her? I don't think so."

"Come on dude! I promise we'll be good!"

"Okay, fine. Oh, and thanks for help me with this dude, without you help I would never have had the guts to tell Bella I love her.'" What? He loves me! Oh my gosh, he was telling the truth! I can't believe this!

"Eep." I squealed, and then quickly cover my mouth with my hands. Edward looked over; when he didn't see anything (which I hope he didn't) he went back to Jasper.

"Well, Jazz I gotta go, talk to you later."

Okay, bye and remember I'm here for you, even though you're the most stupidest cousin I have oh, wait you're the only cousin I have!" Jasper laughed.

"Whatever, bye." Edward laughed.

"Bye." He hung up and went though the suits. Okay, Bella you can stop hiding now. I uncovered my mouth and stood up.

"Hey, Edward," I smiled walking up to him.

"O-oh, hey B-Bella." He smiled nervously.

"Hey Edward, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, hey where's Marie?"

"Over there." I said pointing over to the jewelry section.

"Why aren't you over there with her?"

"I was looking for you but she ran away."

"Why were you looking for me?"

"I need you to help Marie shop, I need to call Rose."

"Sure, no problem." He said.

"Oh, I don't think so." I laughed.

"If you're saying that I think I might need your help." he said hugging me tightly.

I giggled, "Okay, I'll help you."

"Oh, and I want to ask you something."

"Sure, what?" I smiled.

"Would you like to see a movie? Maybe even dinner?" he asked nervously. Movie? Dinner? Bella say yes! You know you want to! Just spit it out! Say these exact words, "Yes, Edward, I would love to go to a movie and dinner." Listen to me! I will get you two together!

I did exactly as my little voice said.

"Yes, Edward, I would love to go to a movie and dinner." I smiled.

"Great, I'll just drop Marie at Jasper's, Alice and him will take care of her."

"But why can't we take her?" I asked, frowning.

He laughed, "Do you want to be chasing a little kid around all day?"

"No, but I worry about Marie. I love her like she was my blood." I frowned.

Edward took my hand in his and said, "Don't worry, I'll call Jasper and check on her every hour. I promise."

I smiled, "Thanks Edward." I kissed his cheek.

"N-no problem." He stuttered.

"Hey, what's with the change of attitude? Not that I don't like that your nice, I actually love it." I asked.

"I don't know; I woke up this morning feeling great, well except for the hangover part." He laughed.

I laughed along with him, "Mommy! Daddy! I want to buy this!" asked Marie pointing to a necklace.

I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him to where Marie was.

"What do want to buy, honey?" asked Edward, wrapping his arm my waist. I actually liked Edward being close to me, I do love him, I have never fine like this around any guy ever, even with Jacob.

"This necklace daddy!" Marie said jumping up and down.

"Okay, calm down, let's go and buy it." He laughed, pulling me to the counter.

"Excuse me miss, I would like to buy this." He said to the lady in charge of the section.

She turned around and her eyes went wide, "Well, hello there handsome. What would you like you buy?" she smiled, fixing her blouse to show more cleavage.

Edward kept his eye on her face, his eye going no where near her cleavage.

"I would like to buy this necklace for my daughter, and that necklace for my wife." He pointed to Marie's necklace then to a diamond necklace. The lady frowned.

I gasped and said, "Edward you don't have to, I don't really need anymore jewelry."

"Yes, I do, you're my wife and if I want to buy you something I will, and your father did say I could spoil you, and I'm so going to do that." He smiled.

"You don't have to listen to my father, he knows I have being spoiled but he tries anyway."

"Shh, let me do this. I want to." He said, putting a finger to my lips.

I smiled, "Okay, but only this once."

"Okay, now please pack those up." He said to the lady, which name was Missy. Well, Missy you better not mess with my man, 'cause I do bite, I'm not scare to bite you. He he, I'm evil! No seriously don't mess with me! I love him and no one messes with people I love. Wait, did I just admit that? Oh, wait I already know I love him! Duh! Stupid!

She did what she was told to do, and gave us the jewelry. Edward was about to turn away but I grabbed his hand and crashed my lips to his. I was aware Marie was there, so was Missy. This was to prove to Missy, he is mine and only mine.

"Bella, what are you doing?" he whispered against my lips.

"Shh, just kiss me." I growled.

He deepened the kiss, moaning out of pleasure. I smiled against his lips, "You like this don't you?" I whispered.

"Yes, very much, man your good at this." He growled. I giggled.

I pulled away and faced Missy, "Thank you, come on Marie."

*After shopping*

"I think it's time for Marie's nap." Edward laughed, looking at Marie yawn.

"Okay, let's go home." I said, grabbing the bag.

"Wait, you carry Marie, I'll take the bags."

"Okay, thanks." I took Marie into my arms; she instantly put her head on my shoulder and was knocked out.

I walked with Edward to the car. Putting Marie into the back seat Edward asked, "Hey Bella, why did you kiss me?"

"Uh, I'd rather not say." I said scratching my head.

He laughed, "Why not?"

"I'll tell you later."

"How about now, Marie's sleeping so we're practically alone." He smiled, opening the passenger side.

"Alright," I sighed, getting into the car.

He quickly got to his side and started the car.

"Okay, now tell me."

"Okay, fine, I was jealous. The girl was practically eye fucking you. Didn't you see the way she adjusted her blouse to expose her cleavage even more?"

"Oh really? You jealous? I never thought you'd be jealous of someone just looking at me" he smirked.

"She was undressing you with her eyes! What could I have done? Sit there and watch her fuck you with her eyes?" I yelled.

"Shh, Marie." He said putting a finger to his lips.

"Sorry, but seriously? I'm not going to stand there and watch, you're my husband. I should be keeping you out of other girls' arms." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Aww, don't be mad. I would never do that." He touched my arm, rubbing it.

"Really? But when we divorce, you'll just get another girl."

"Oh, um, uh, Bella I have something to tell you."

"What?" I said looking into his eyes.

"I wasn't planning to tell you this now but…" he trailed off.

"Tell me what Edward?"

"This is hard to tell you but… I…"

"You what? Just spit it out!" I yelled.

"I love you." he said, sweetly. I gasped, "You-You love me?"

"Yes, Isabella. I love you. Do you love me?" Bella, what do you say? Should I tell him? Yes, Bella just tell him!

"Edward, I love you too."

* * *

**AN: This is the part you all wanted! So are you happy they admitted it? Well, just wait and watch what happens next, something you all didn't expect is coming soon. Review please! Oh, and remember that I won't be updating tomorrow, Sunday and all of next week! Monday I'm leaving for Bush Gardens! So don't expect me to update next week. I'm sorry everyone, I promise to make a longer chapter when I come back. Sorry again but please review this chapter! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: All belongs to Stephanie Meyer only the plot and made-up characters are mine!**

***Chapter 11***

**

* * *

**

_Bella_

He loves me, and I him! Weird huh? I found he loves me today then I find out I loved him today then we admit we love each other. Weird day today.

"You do? For how long?" he smiled.

"Yes and earlier today." I blushed.

"How did you find out you loved me?"

"You might get mad if I tell you." I said looking out the window.

"I promise I won't get mad."

"I lied, when Marie ran off I stopped and I listened to the conversation you were having with Jasper, and when you said that you love me I just had to show you that I loved you too. Are you mad at me?"

"Bella I could never be mad at you. It's okay, now Jasper won't have to help me anymore."

I giggled, "Okay, I'm glad. We should be kissing by now but as you and see there is child and we're in a car."

He laughed, "We don't have to, and that kiss you gave me earlier was good enough."

"I guess, now hurry! I need to feed Marie her milk, and shower."

"Mmm, do you want help with that shower?"

"Whatever, just hurry!"

"Fine, love, but, seriously do you want help with that shower?" he smirked.

"Edward, no." I growled.

He groaned, "Fine, I'll get that shower soon."

I rolled my eyes, "Sure." I said sarcastically.

**Edward Pov:**

Marie was sleeping in my arms as I walked up the stairs. Bella was walking out of the bathroom, drying her hair, as I laid Marie in her crib.

"I see, you put Marie back to sleep for me. Thank you" she smiled.

"Welcome, love." I said sitting on the bed. I was already in my pajama pants with no shirt. Bella had a towel wrapped around her body, from her chest to mid thigh. I was hard just looking at her. "Edward what are you staring at?" she said breaking me from my thoughts.

"N-nothing." I stuttered, looking at her breasts.

"Edward my eyes are up here." She laughed. My eyes went to the beautiful brown eyes, shining in the moonlight from the open window.

With the lights off it was hard for Bella to see, so I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her small waist. Her hands knotted in my hair, our bodies crushing, and our lips moving in sync. She moaned in my mouth pushing me to deepen the kiss. We broke apart gasping for air. I rested my forehead against hers and whispered breathless, "I love you Isabella." I kissed her sensitive spot below her ear, and trailed kisses down her neck down to her collarbone. She moaned, very sexy moan, then whispering in my ear, "I love you too." And with that she bit down on my ear lobe. I groaned. "Damn Bella, you're so sexy. I love you so damn much." She hummed in pleasure as I massaged her breasts. "Edward we should stop, Marie could wake up from the sounds." She whispered.

"How do expect me to stop when your wrapped around in a thin towel, just centimeters from being naked in front of my eyes?"

"You close your eyes while I change?" she suggested.

"Too late, I'm already hard for you." I moaned. She closes her eyes and moans as I grabbed her hips and push her center to my hard erection. "Edward, stop." She moaned.

"I can't." I growled at the center of her neck and shoulder.

"Edward." She growled, biting my ear lobe.

Breathlessly I whisper, "Stop refusing and do it. Marie won't wake up if we're quiet."

"Edward." She growled again.

"I suppose," I said dubiously. "If it's making you so unhappy…"

"Oh, I'm not unhappy, I just don't want to do it right here with Marie in the room." She confessed.

"Ma petite belle," I murmured against her ear, finding the soft skin of her waist with exploring fingers. "Je vais te baiser, et tu vas crier mon nom."

"Baiser…" she gasped, "'kiss' right? In French?" she whispered.

I chuckled as my lips worked their way down her neck. "Yes, sweetheart."

I wormed my thumbs under the cups to brush across her hardened nipples. She moaned loudly before she caught herself.

"If you can't keep quiet," I teased, "maybe you should find a way to muffle it."

Bella glared, and her hand slipped past my shaft. Tightly. She'd probably meant to punish me with her harsh grip, but her paltry strength couldn't hurt me. It just felt incredibly…pleasurable. I moaned loudly before I caught myself.

"Who can't keep quiet now?" she said cockily, pursing her pink lips at me. Drawn to them, I kissed her forcefully.

"Oh, Bella," I finally smirked, pulling away, "I'm not the one who's worried about getting caught. It's your daughter you adopted so she'll think her mommy is crazy."

Her eyes flashed and she gave me another rough squeeze. I groaned. I could feel her pulse around my cock. I quickly removed the towel from her body. "Edward!" she gasped at the sudden exposure.

"Shh," I stepped closer, slightly between her legs, near enough that our chests brushed with every breath. "No one's around to see you but me. Except for Marie, but she won't see unless you keep the hot mouth of yours quiet."

I slid my hand between her legs to stroke her wet folds. Her arousal fell slick and heavy on my fingers as her whimpers trembled in the air.

She moaned my name in that way that gave me thrills, low and pleading. I lifted her by the backs of her thighs, cradled between her bent knees, and adjusted her to just the right angle before I thrusted inside.

Bella moaned aloud again, she muffled her sounds against my shoulder. I took her in quick, short thrusts; the time for teasing was over. I was drowning in fire. Her heat seemed to intensify every time; she was an inferno, a living flame. Was this burning the lake of fire I was destined for in my damnation? If this was hell, I had no interest in heaven.

"Mmm, Edward, don't stop." She groaned.

"Wouldn't think of it." I smiled, against her neck.

"Bella," I grunted, "I need you to come for me now."

"Oh!" Her lips crashed to mine, silencing the scream that vibrated through her mouth, just as her inner walls clamped down around me.

My long, shuddering release came with a deep groan. And then, it was quiet, peaceful…the calm after a storm. We broke apart, my arms feeling so empty went she left them.

I wanted to keep her there, hold her against me, and fuck her senseless, stay here forever.

"That was…intense," she said, smiling a little.

"I told you, you had nothing to worry about, look at Marie, she sleeping like a cat." I pointed to Marie, who was sleeping in a fetal position and sucking her thumb. She slapped my hand, "Don't point, it's not polite." She giggled.

"That thing we just did while our daughter was sleeping wasn't polite." I defended.

She stuck her tongue out and walked to the closet. "You did it, not me!" she whispered/yelled.

"Liar!" I whispered back as I plopped down on to the bed.

I felt someone jump on the bed next to me and wrap their arms around my waist. I turned around to face Bella; she had on black, lacy lingerie on. She looked so damn sexy. "God dammit, you're going to be the death of me." I said burying my face in her soft, wet hair.

"I know, don't you just love it?" she giggled.

"Wait, how come in naked and you have lingerie on? That's not fair." I pouted, changing the subject.

"Yes, it is. I gave you what you wanted, so now I get to do what I want to do. And I want to stay warm."

"That won't help this will." I said crushing her against my body and covering us in the blanket.

"Mmm, your right." She hummed, snuggling against me.

"Now sleep, my love." I whispered.

"Hmm, my love, I like it." She mumbled.

"I love you, now sleep, my beauty."

* * *

**AN: So as you can see, I'm back from vacation! Yay! I'm happy but sad, I wanted to stay longer but I promised I won't be gone long to some people. Stupid promises! Oh, I have a new story it's called Never Marked ****it a House of Night story, so if you wanna please read it, you'll find out stuff about the House of Night series even if you haven't read it. But this one is where Zoey is human not a fledgling, in twilight words she's a newborn (kinda). The full summary and first chapter are up. So if you would, please read it. I would very much appreciate it! Thank you in advance! ****Anyway like always please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: All belongs to Meyer! I know sad that I can't fully own this story.

* * *

**

_Bella_

I woke up to someone kissing my face, neck and stomach. I hummed, smiling and stretching.

"Wake up sleeping beauty." Edward said, kissing my neck.

I groaned and whined, "Whyyy? I'm too comfortable." I hugged his body against mine.

"As much as I would love to stay in this bed all day, but you have a family to feed." He said patting his stomach. I laughed, getting off the bed. I looked down my body to see I was naked. I shrieked, grabbing the blanket and covering my body.

"Bella! What's happened?" he yelled.

"You….you…me…naked…." I stuttered, pointing to my body then him.

"Oh, that. I got I could sleep so I played a little." He smiled.

"You're dead! That was Alice's! She let me borrow it!"

"Oh fuck." He whispered.

"Ooo! Eddie boy is in trouble! The little pixie is going to murder you." I giggled.

"You'll save me though right?"

I laughed, walking into the bathroom.

"Bella! Bella! Bella! Come on!" he yelled, banging on the door.

I just laughed, getting in the shower. My body relaxed and I closed my eyes, letting the hot water sooth me. I let out a small yelp when I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Hello, love." He smiled, kissing my neck.

"How did you get in here?" I said, turning around and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"It's my house; I have the key to every room, _even_ the bathrooms." He said, trailing kisses along my jaw and collarbone. I moaned, kissing him.

My hands moved to his hair, tugging it. He moaned in pleasure. He raised his hand to cup my cheek and let his lips trail fire along my lips. His tongue was carefully wetting my bottom lip, gently urging my to allow him entry into my mouth. His free hand trailed a line up my arm and came to rest on my supple breast. He palmed the skin and gave a gentle squeeze, drawing forth a delicious sigh from me.

The slight opening of my mouth gave him entry. His tongue swept along the roof of my mouth, causing me to shiver with longing. My hands now traveled up his muscular arms, to snake along the back of his neck. He removed his hand that was cupping my cheek and traced a path down my back, drawing me closer to the heat of his body.

My stomach was pressed against Edward's swelling arousal, making me moan loudly, a damp hotness was spreading between my legs.

If it was possible, I managed to scoot even closer to Edward's glorious body, moaning when I moved closer.

His lips placed tender kisses along my cheek, and then traveled down to the side of my neck, stopping right at my earlobe. He drew the lobe between his teeth and suckled on it. I arched against him and he shuddered.

As he made his way down my neck, my head rested limply against the wall.

"Edward." I sighed, softly

"Bella," he whispered as he kissed my neck.

"I need you. Now."

"Gladly, my love." He smiled.

Edward gently raised me up; allowing me to wrap my legs around his waist as he slowly entered me.

"Oh Edward," I said in a strangled voice.

"I love you Bella," said Edward as he moved gently.

I arched my back as waves of pleasure coursed through me. I tightened my legs around him as he continued to please me.

With a cry of desire, he quickened the strokes and as we both found our releases, both shouting out each others names.

I laid limply against Edward as the now cold water, washed over our heated bodies.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward." I smiled kissing along his jaw, and neck.

"We better get out of here, and dry off before Marie gets up." He whispered against my sensitive spot under my ear. Moaning, I tangled my hands in his hair.

"Bella, we have to get out." He whispered again, ghosting his lips over my jaw.

"How can we if you keep this up?" I giggled.

"But I can't stop." He moaned.

"Neither can I."

"We have to get out sometime."

"How about you get out while I finish my shower?" I suggested.

"I can't it's too hard to leave you."

"I'll help." I smiled, letting go of him. I opened the shower door, grabbed a towel, wrapped it around him and pushed him out of the bathroom.

"Hey!" he yelled in protest.

"Bye!" I giggled, closing the door.

I finished my shower and put on some clothes. Marie wasn't in her crib when I came out, Edward must have took her downstairs. I walked downstairs to see Edward feeding Marie pancakes. It was so cute!

"Aww! Look at you two." I gushed, sitting next to Marie.

"Mommy lookie! Daddy make pancake for me!" Marie said.

"Hmm, is it yummy?" I asked, taking a piece.

"Yes!" Marie said, taking a huge piece in her mouth.

I tried the piece I took from Marie's plate and ate it. I hummed, "Hmm, Edward this is fantastic!"

"Thank you, love." He said, kissing my cheek.

I smiled. Just then the door bell rang, I'll get it Edward, you help Marie finish." I got up and walked to the door. I looked through the peephole to see Jacob with flowers. Oh shit! I'm in deep shit now.

* * *

**An: So? Whatcha think? Tell me in those little bundles of love called reviews! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: All belongs to the wonderful Mrs. Meyer.**

_***Chapter 13*

* * *

**_

_Bella_

Holy shit! Jacob is at my front door, with flowers! What am I supposed to tell him? That I don't love him anymore? That I love Edward, and that he should leave my life? That we need to see other people? Either way I'll break his heart. I don't want to do that! He rings the door bell again. Should I open the door? Act like I never heard the door bell? Go back to Edward and tell him one was at the door? So many questions! What do I do? Without thinking I open the door. What the fuck did I just do?

"Hey Bella," he smiled.

"Hey Jake, what are you doing here?" I smiled weakly.

"I need to talk to you. Oh, these are for you." He said, giving the flowers to me.

"Uh, thanks." I smiled, smelling the flowers; they smelled like lavender, my favorite.

"So Bella, could you come out here for a sec. I don't want Edward to overhear our conversation." He asked.

"Okay, let me just put these in a vase then I'll be right out." I said, turning around and going into the kitchen.

"Who's at the door, Bella? Who gave you the flowers?" Edward questioned, washing the dishes.

"It's uh, Jacob. He's the one who gave the flowers. He wants to talk to me for a while; I'll be back in a few minutes." I said getting an empty vase, filling it with water and placing the flowers in it.

"Okay, but are you going to tell him about us?"

"Yeah, I just hope he doesn't overreact." I placed the vase in the middle of the island, and kissed Marie's forehead.

"Mommy's going to talk to a friend outside; when I'm done you have to take a shower, young lady."

"Okay, mommy." She giggled.

I walked out of the kitchen and walked outside to Jacob, closing the behind me.

"So, Jake what did you want to talk about?" I sighed.

"Well, I, um, think we need to talk." He stuttered.

"Oh no, it's those words. Your breaking up with me, aren't you?" I asked.

"Um, yeah, I'm sorry Bella but it's just too hard to date you when you're married and stuff. I love you still but more like a friend now. I hope you understand." He said, biting his lip.

"It's okay Jake, I understand and by that look in your eyes I see you've met someone else."

"Yeah, I did."

"So, what's her name? Who is she? Do I know her? It's Leah, isn't it?" I questioned, smiling.

"Wow, how'd you know?" he laughed.

"Do you really think I would notice my boyfriend starting at another girl? I saw you looking at her, it looks like you love her, and she you."

"You knew and never said anything? Or got mad? Wow, your good."

"I know and do you think I would ruin something, like love?" I said, touching his arm.

"No I would never think that, your really something you that right? You surprise me everyday." He smiled.

"Haha, thank you, so you and you know, Leah, are like dating now?" I said, scratching the back of my neck, nervously, and shifting uncomfortably.

"Well yeah, we started last week. I thought about telling you before, but I just could get the nerve to."

"No, it's okay. I get it. I hope you and Leah have a happy love life." I smiled, hugging him.

He hugged me back, "Thanks Bella, you're a really good friend/ex."

"Your welcome, we were best friend before we dated, I understood you back then I would still understand now. Don't be afraid to tell me things, I'd rather know the truth then be hurt by a lie."

"Thanks Bells, you will always be in my heart, friend or ex." He smiled.

"No problem, love you Jake, now go to Leah."

"Love you too Bells, thanks again." He hugged me and again before walking down the stairs to his car. He waved goodbye, mouthing another thank you. I waved it off, mouthing back a no problem.

I watched him drive away before going back into the house.

Edward was on the couch watching Spongebob Squarepants with a giggly Marie. He looked up when I entered the room, he smiled and pulled me onto his lap.

"So what did Jacob say about you know what?"

"He's dating Leah." I said with a blank expression.

"So does he know about us?"

"No, he didn't give me a chance to tell him."

"Do you think you should call him?"

"I'll do it tonight." I said laying my head on his chest; he wrapped his arms around my waist. I sighed, resting my hand on his chest as well.

"So you okay with him dating Leah?" he asked resting his head on top of mine. Marie was too busy watching Spongebob to notice us.

"Yeah, I saw when we went to that bonfire last year that he liked Leah and Leah liked him. So I kinda expected it I guess."

"Well at least we can live our love life without feeling guilty." He smiled, lifting my head up with his hand.

"Your right, but I still love Jake but as a friend."

"Good and I love you."

"I love you too, Edward." I said, kissing his nose.

He laughed, kissing my nose this time. "So what are we doing today, my lady?"

"Well first I gotta give Marie a bath," I said getting off Edward and picking Marie up, resting her on my hip, "Then start on lunch, and then spend the rest of my day with Marie and you."

"Maybe for dinner, we all could go out?" he suggested, standing up.

"Maybe, but right now you, mister, have to work." I laughed.

"Okay, sweetheart." He said, kissing me before heading off to his office.

I turned to Marie, "Now sweetie, time for your bath." I tickled her tummy, she giggled, touching her stomach.

"Mommy! You funny! Now bath time!" she laughed, clapping her hands together.

I laughed, walking up the stairs into the bathroom. I helped Marie take off her clothes; I turned on the water and set her inside. She played with her rubber ducky while I washed her body. Edward came in the room with the phone in his hand, "Bella, it's Jacob; he wants to talk to you."

"Okay, you help Marie bathe." I said drying my hands and taking the phone from Edward as he went to help Marie.

"Hello." I said into the phone.

"Hey Bells, I just remembered you wanted to tell me something earlier today." Jacob said on the other line.

"Oh, yeah, please don't get mad but, Edward and I are in love." I closed my eyes waiting for the yelling to start but it never happened.

"Jacob?" I said.

"Bella you're in love, why would I get mad? Like you said earlier today we understood each other when we were little so we'll understand each other now. You didn't get mad when I told you I loved Leah so I won't get mad about you and Edward." He said calmly.

"Whoo, I thought you'd get mad! Thanks! You the best, well I better get to Edward he's giving Marie a bath and I think he's having trouble with her." I giggled.

"Marie, that little cutie you adopted? I saw her picture she's adorable."

"Thanks got to go!"

"Bye Bella, talk to you later." With that we both hung up. I walked back to the bathroom, Edward was socking wet. He laughed nervously, "I kinda had trouble with Marie."

"I see, your wet, go change I'll help Marie."

"Okay, love." Edward said, leaning foreword to kiss me.

"Ah, ah, ah no kisses until your dry." I said putting shampoo in Marie's hair while she made quacking sounds.

"Fine." He pouted, crossing his arms across his chest and walking out.

I giggled. Once Marie was done with her shower I put clothes on her and put her on the bed. I patted her back till she fell asleep. Edward was back in his office working, so he forgot his phone on the nightstand. When it started ringing I turned over to see who it was. I looked at the caller I.D. to see Tanya's name. _Tanya? Why would she be calling?

* * *

_

**AN: Okay, so when I woke up this morning I saw that I had 102 reviews. I was so happy I got 102 in only 12 chapters so I decided instead of updating till later this week I thought I'd update today. Thank you to all the people who reviewed! I'll be sure to mention all of you when I write the last chapter of this story. Which will probably end by the end of October (My B-day month!) maybe. I haven't figured out when I plan to finish but I'm guessing near the end of the year maybe. Anyway, please review, I just love to read all of your reviews, they always make me happy! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: All belongs to SM, except for the plot and the characters I make up! Other than those two things it belongs to SM.**

***Chapter 14***

_Bella_

_

* * *

_

Tanya? What does she want? My life is perfect as it is without her ruining it. I pressed the ignore button, ending the call. Why does Edward still have her number? I check his history and delete the call Tanya made, so Edward doesn't call her back. I looked over at Marie; she was sleeping peacefully on her stomach, sucking her thumb. I put Edward's phone back on the nightstand and pick up Marie, lying her down in her crib. I kissed her forehead and quietly walked out of the room, closing the door behind me. I walked downstairs into the kitchen to make lunch. But first I checked on Edward. I poked my head into his office; he looked up when he saw me. He was on his laptop, looking very handsome with his glasses on. He smiled, "Hello, love."

"Hi Edward, I just wanted to ask what you wanted for lunch." I said walking into his office.

"Anything you make is perfect, I don't mind. Hey, do mind if I help, I really don't feel like doing work but I have to, helping you would be an excuse to get away." he said, taking off his glasses and setting them down.

"Sure." I shrugged. Something gold caught my eye; I looked over to see a picture of Marie and I in the garden, running with flowers in hands acting like we were airplanes. I wore a long white thin strapped dress; Marie wore one just like mine. Our hair was flowing behind us as we ran with smiles on our faces. I walked over to the picture and took it into my hands. I smiled and touched the picture. It was taken the day Edward told me he loved me, on a sunny afternoon. Edward walked up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his head on my shoulder. "That's my favorite picture. You both look beautiful." he kissed my cheek, and then turned his head to stare at the picture with me; it was beautiful, our hair flowing in the wind, the sun shining, and the beautiful flowers at our feet, beautiful.

"When did you get it developed?" I asked.

"I have a dark room in my house and I develop it myself." he smiled proudly. I giggled; I put the picture down and put my arms over Edward's. "I would like to see this room you speak of." I said.

"I will show you one day, but not right now. Right now I'm hungry." he growled, biting my ear lobe. I giggled, "Okay, my Edward."

"My Edward, hmm, I like that I'm yours." he said hugging my body against his.

"You are mine. You belong to me."

"And you to me." he smiled, kissing my lips.

"My love, my Bella, mine." he growled, kissing my neck and sucking gently. I moaned. His hands traveled down my sides, stopping at the waist band of my jeans. His thumbs hooked on to the waistband, slightly pulling them down. I placed my hands over his, stopping them.

"Edward stop, we have to make lunch." I whispered, breathlessly.

"How can I, you already made me hard. Feel it." he pushed me toward his erection. I moaned, feeling it against my ass. "You see how hard you make me?" he whispered in my ear. I shivered when his cool breath hit my skin. His hands traveled down to my pussy. He cupped it in his hand, feeling how wet I was. "And I make you wet, don't I Isabella?" he whispered, hearing him say my full name was sexy. I moaned, nodding my head. I was panting and moaning as Edward touched my body.

"I want to take you on my desk Isabella, so bad." he groaned.

"Who's stopping you?" I whispered. He moaned, pressing his body closer, if it were possible.

"Fuck Bella, your so damn sexy." he said, lifting me up and on to his desk. He pushed everything off with his arm, breaking a few things. When I was settled his lips attacked mine. He moved his hands up my body, stopping at the hem of my shirt and tugging. We broke apart to take off our clothes, throwing them to knows where. Our lips attacked each other once again. I ran my hands over his chest. He plunged his tongue into my mouth, battling my tongue.

"I need you now, baby." I whispered breathlessly, grinding against his cock. He groaned, grabbing my hips, setting his cock parallel from my heated core. He slowly pushed himself inside me, both moaning at the wonderful bliss. He thrusted into me till I came, screaming his name. I rested my head on his shoulder, out of breath.

"Hmm, Bella." he hummed, closing his eyes, and rubbing my sides.

"Let's go and make lunch before Marie is up." I said, getting off the desk and grabbing my clothes off the floor. Once Edward and I were dressed we walked to the kitchen. When we started making lunch my thoughts went back to Tanya. Why was she calling? Should I have picked it up? Damn! I have to know what she was going to say, it's eating me up inside! I bit my lip as I cut the vegetables, causing me to cut myself. I gasped and shouted, "Shit!" I clutched my finger. Edward grabbed my hand and washed the blood out. I watched as he took care of the cut.

"Bella, what were you think about? You seem distracted." he asked, putting a bandage over the cut. Should I tell him? No, Bella, don't. She's not important, and you shouldn't tell him if it's not important, it's just a waste of time.

"I was just day dreaming." I lied.

"About what?" he asked, smirking.

"I, um, it, uh, it's nothing." I stuttered.

"Okay, don't tell me, but I want to know later." he smiled. He kissed my finger and held it my hand over his heart. "You know, Bella, you can tell me anything. Doesn't matter what it is, I won't get mad. Doesn't matter if it's important or not, I want to know." Can he read minds now too?

"I don't have anything on my mind. I was seriously day dreaming. I do that sometimes." I lied.

"Okay, but remember don't be afraid to tell me anything. I love you, Isabella." he said, kissing my hand and looking me in the eyes, still holding my hand against his chest.

"I love you too, Edward." I smiled, removing my hand, and turning back to the food. When we finished cooking Marie walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Mommy, daddy, what for lunch?" she said, rubbing her eyes.

"Grilled Chili Chicken with Green Onions, and veggies, you want to be a big girl, don't you Marie?" "Yes, but the chicke is spicy." she said. "I made you one that's not spicy." I said setting the food on the island.

Marie sat in her sit and poked at the food. Edward already started eating.

"Marie, try its great." Edward said, eating a big piece of chicken. I touched his arm, "Edward, slow down. We're not in a rush."

"I know, but it's so good, love." he hummed eating another bite of chicken.

I turned back to Marie; she still hasn't touched her food. I walked behind Marie and rubbed her back, "Marie, are you okay? Why aren't you eating?"

"I don't feel good." she said, holding her stomach. She looked a bit pale. I felt her forehead, it was freaking hot. I gasped still touching her forehead, "Marie you have a fever!" I said, worried. Edward chocked on his food. "Marie, you okay?" Edward said running over and picking her up.

"I don't feel good daddy, uh oh, daddy take me to bathroom, me going to throw up!" she said, turning a bit green. Edward ran to the bathroom and held her as she threw up in the toilet. Once Marie was done, Edward brought her back to the kitchen.

"Marie, here drink this benadryl. You'll fall asleep, but you might feel better when you wake up. If you don't we have to take you to the doctor." I said, giving her medicine and water. She drank it then rested her head on the counter over her arm. When she fell asleep for the 2nd time today Edward took her upstairs, as I clean the kitchen. Great! Just great! First I'm worried about Tanya, now I'm worried about Marie. Oh, god why? I have enough I need to deal with now.

* * *

**An: Thank you to all that reviewed the last chapter. So, Bella ignored Tanya's call but it's not going to be the last time she calls. Okay, so yesterday I didn't feel like updating because well first I didn't feel like it, I didn't finish, and the weather in Maryland sucks! The weather made me all depressed, so I stayed in my room all day and since I have no computer in my room I couldn't do it when I was kinda happy for a few minutes I would have updated from my iPod but I didn't feel like downloading the beginning to my iPod then I have to find the file then continue but my iPod keyboard is hard to write on and my ex kept talking to me on chat so really every time I would start on the chapter he would send a message. Anyway, let's stop talking about my day yesterday and go back to the story! One thing to say really, the one thing I love about you guys (besides your support and niceness) your reviews! Please review! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: All belongs to the wonderful Mrs. Meyer.**

_***Chapter 15***_

_**Tanya**_

_**

* * *

**_

I picked up the phone as soon as I got home and dialed Eddie's number. I was pregnant! About 5 months. I found out a bit late, I just thought I was getting fat then when I went to the doctor's this afternoon it was confirmed, it was kinda stupid to do it now so no abortion. But, I don't know the father of the child so I'm assuming its Eddie, and I want that Isabella's heart to shatter. She deserves it, stealing my Eddie away from me, and having the guts to married him. I'm going to make her life a living hell. I'm going to tell Eddie that I'm carrying his child, assuming that it's his, and then he'll tell that bitch, she'll get mad and knowing how mad Eddie gets when people yell at him, he'll kick her out within 2 minutes. Then he'll have no choice but to marry me after they divorce since well if you get a woman pregnant you have no choice to marry them or your reputation will be tarnished and I know Eddie doesn't want that. An evil smirk formed on my face. Bye, bye Isabella, see you never! An evil laugh escaped from my lips. I waited for Eddie to answer the phone, but he never did I ended up with a voicemail. Damn it!

My thoughts went back to the bitch. What does she have that I don't? I mean I'm sexy, every man wants me, my boobs are prefect, my ass is awesome, and I'm an awesome sex partner. I'm everything you want in a woman! Isabella, sure she's nice but no one cares. I can't believe I tried to be like her! She's nothing but a smart ass, ugly as shit, man stealing, whore! Ugh, what does Eddie see in her? I used to bring him so much pleasure, so much joy. I'm prefect for him and his taste, Isabella is so out of his league unlike me I'm in his league. I know I'm not that rich but when I'm married to Eddie I'm be rich as hell. See, I'm prefect! Isabella she's has her own money, half her money is from her success from helping the world and junk like that. Who even cares for the world now? Not me! Forget the hunger or hungry or whatever people out there. It's their fault for being poor not mine, so why should I help? My beauty and body could help me land a job as a model but I'd rather not work, working means to work and sweat and that equals gross. I want to marry a rich, hot man, so I don't have to do all the work and that man is Edward, my darling Eddie. Another laugh escaped from my lips. I love being me, don't you? A knock from the door took me from my thoughts. I walked up to the door, swaying my hips. When I opened it, it was Lauren and Jessica, my besties.

"Hey Tanya, what did you call us for?" asked Jessica. Ugh, Jessica she was so clingy, so is Lauren. I only have them as my friends because well duh, they were beautiful but not more than me and they agree with everything I say. Who could ask for more than that?

"Come on in, we need to talk inside so no one hears us." I said, pulling them into the house. They sat down on the couch and I sat down on the love seat across from them. Ahh, this is the love seat Eddie and I fucked repeatedly on, those were the days. Edward's fingers in my pussy, my hand on his rock hard cock, taking it into my mouth, mmm, him coming in my mouth, ooo, I miss those days. Soon those days will be back, when that slut leave's Eddie's life and mine.

"So, why did you call us over?" Lauren said, taking me away from my thoughts once again. I growled, "Fuck, I was having his amazing dream and you ruined it. Why can't you just let me talk when I want to talk?"

"Okay." They said. They just sat there, and looked at me.

"Well?" I asked.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to ask me why you're here?" I said. Ugh, these girls can be real dumb sometimes.

"We already asked you, you told us to let you talk when you wanted to." said Jessica.

"What? I never said that! Ugh, whatever," I waved their stupid ness away, "I'm going to tell you my plan to get Eddie back. Do you have the photos of them?" I held my hand out for the photos. I asked the idiots to spy on Eddie and the whore and take pictures of them getting cozy, yuck!

Lauren looked in her purse for her camera, putting them in my waiting hand. I looked them over. Eddie with her in bed, gross, Eddie kissing the whore, eww. I looked at the next picture it was him and her fucking each other on his desk. I showed Lauren and Jessica the picture, "When did you take the picture?" I asked.

"This afternoon, right before we came here. It was torture taking that picture but we did it for you." smiled Lauren.

"Yeah whatever, so he's fucking her? They have a physical and emotional relationship? This game just got even better, she'll be broken into itsy bitsy pieces and I'll just be there laughing." I laughed, the idiots joined in. I stopped and they just kept on laughing, "Hey, morons!" I snapped. They immediately stopped laughing.

"Thank you." I said. I mentally shook my head, idiots.

"Now I will tell you my plan." I added. Lauren and Jessica sat there patiently.

"Okay," I started, "Today I just found out I'm pregnant but I do know the father, I'm assuming its Eddie cause I love him and I want him to be the father. I planned to call him and say I'm pregnant with his child but no one picked up I'll call later, anyway, I tell Eddie, he tells the bitch, she gets mad, he gets mad and throws her out, she goes bye bye, then Eddie and I marry and we live happy ever after. Everyone will be happy. The whore can go on with her life, Eddie will be happy to be rid of her and I get the money and the man." I smiled, clapping my hands together. My best plan yet!

"But, with the way Edward treats and looks at her, it looks like he's in love with her. I know you know that but do you really think that separating them would be best?" said Lauren.

"Who asked you?" I yelled.

"No one but, if they're meant for each other nothing can separate them, even you. Soul mates are soul mates, you can't change the path of life."

"Shut up! Are you with me or not?"

"I'm with you, but I'm just saying."

"Stop saying and start knowing. I _know_ I, I mean we can break this relationship because I _know_ Eddie and I are soul mates." I said. Is she on my side or not?

"Okay, whatever you say." She obeyed.

_**Lauren **_

"Okay, whatever you say." I said. I hate this girl! I'm not really friends with her. It might be shocking but I actually like Bella. She's nice and sweet. Edward and her make a great couple. Edward and Tanya not so good. When I saw Bella at her wedding I wanted to apologize to her for being mean to her in high school but with Jessica with me, she would have told Tanya and I couldn't get all this info about Tanya's plan. When her plan is set I will go tell Edward and Bella and then her plan is ruined. I feel bad for Bella, a sweet innocent girl about to get hurt. I just couldn't let that happen, sure I was mean to her in high school but I've changed since then. I started reading about Bella and what she does, the things she does for others, and how much people love her just changed me. I actually like being nice. I have a nice boyfriend because of being nice. Tanya thinks being nice is stupid, that you'll never get a real man that way, but she's wrong. Tyler, my boyfriend (secret bf), is nice and all man. Tanya says all a man wants is a good fuck then you move on, niceness doesn't matter. Sexy and innocent is what matters if you ever want a good love/sex life. That's way wrong! I have a great boyfriend, and great love/sex life. I'm treated nicely and I don't make a lot of money but I work hard. I'm fine with just that.

_**Jessica**_

Dum, dee, doo, daa, laa! Ooo, shiny! Pretty, pretty, shiny, shiny!

Ooo! Ahh! Twinkle, twinkle, little star, How I wonder what you are.  
Up above the world so high, Like a diamond in the sky.  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star, How I wonder what you are!  
When the blazing sun is gone, When there's nothing he shines upon,  
Then you show your little light, Twinkle, twinkle, through the night.  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star, How I wonder what you are!  
In the dark blue sky so deep Through my curtains often peep  
For you never close your eyes Till the morning sun does rise  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star How I wonder what you are  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star, How I wonder what you are

Hehe, I like sing song!

Hannah Montana **(a/n: I hate Miley Cyrus, sorry if you like her!)**

Oh yeah  
Come on  
You get the limo out front, Hottest styles, every shoe, every color  
Yeah, when you're famous it can be kinda fun, It's really you but no one ever discovers  
In some ways you're just like all your friends, But on stage you're a star  
You get the best of both worlds, Chill it out, take it slow, Then you rock out the show  
You get the best of both worlds, Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds  
The best of both worlds, You go to movie premiers (is that Orlando Bloom?)Hear your songs on the radio, Livin' two lives is a little weird (yeah), But school's cool cuz nobody knows  
Yeah you get to be a small town girl, But big time when you play your guitar  
You get the best of both worlds, Chillin' out take it slow, Then you rock out the show  
You get the best of both worlds, Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both, (You know the best) You know the best of both worlds  
Pictures and autographs, You get your face in all the magazines, The best parts that you get to be who ever you wanna be  
Yeah the best of both, You get the best of both, Come on best of both  
Who would of thought that a girl like me, Would double as a superstar  
You get the best of both worlds, Chillin' out, take it slow, Then you rock out the show  
You get the best of both worlds, Mix it all together and you know that it's the best, You get the best of both worlds, Without the shades and the hair, You can go anywhere  
You get the best of both girls, Mix it all together, Oh yeah  
It's so much better cuz you know you've got the best of both worlds!

Hehe, I like pie! No too fattening! I like it, baby! Whoo! I'm pretty! Ti he!

_**Tanya**_

Such idiots, the rest of the day the morons and I talked about the plan. This is going to be fun!

* * *

**An: Tanya is evil and pregnant and just so you know it's NOT Edward's for real it someone else's but I'll tell you that later. Lauren is undercover and nice! I know Lauren is mean in Twilight and though out the series and she's mean in most fanfics so I just thought I'd make her nice in this one. And Jessica, well I just felt like making her stupid. I'm nice and mean! The prefect combo! Now time for the bundles of love called reviews! I loved all of your reviews in the last chapter! ****I just love reading what you thought! I just hope I get good reviews on this one. My fingers are crossed. As soon as you finish reading this note I want you to press the review button, it's the beautiful button underneath this note so press it! It's right there! Come on press it! I promise nothing bad will happen (at least I think so). So come on and make me happy which will help with get the next chapter! Oh, ****Watch this vid its funny! It's called "We're not the same" (A parody of "Can't be Tamed")****www (dot) youtube (dot) com (backslash) watch?v=KpUgF36yAww) I'm uploading this chapter from my iTouch cause well I had it already in my documents so I updated from here. I'm only uploading it from my iTouch 'cause I'm not allowed on the computer in the morning now because my mom says it bad to go on the computer when you wake up and it's bad for my eye sight. I have prefect eye sight! So when I wake up I lock my door and go on my iTouch and my mom doesn't suspect a thing! LOL! Well bye and review! **


	16. Chapter 16

******Disclaimer: All belongs to the wonderful Mrs. Meyer.******

***Chapter 16*

* * *

**

****Lauren****

"Hey, um, I'm going to spy on Edward and the bitch for you." I said; it hurt to say Bella was a bitch 'cause you and I both know she's not and never will be.

"Okay, take Jessica with you." Tanya said as Jessica stood up.

"Um, actually I'm going to go alone. It'll be easier to spy without the extra person." I lied. Jessica sat back down.

"Okay, call me when you get info about them." She said turning back to Jessica. I grabbed my purse and walked out of Tanya's house to my car. I started to drive thinking about what I was going to tell Edward and Bella. I'm going to tell them about Tanya's plan to separate them, I hope Edward rips her apart, she deserves it after all the people she deceived. Bella deserves Edward, she nice, sweet and beautiful.

Tanya thinks she's beautiful but she's not she used to be made fun of from Elementary school to the end of middle school before the beginning of high school she got her mom to get her plastic surgery on her breasts, butt, nose, and I didn't know if it was possible her whole body to make it look like she had a figure too. She's just ugh; she makes me want to gag. Just as I was about to turn into their street everything went black.

*****At the hospital*****

Damn, my head hurts. I clutched my head and slowly opened my eyes. Where am I? I looked around the room Tyler, Tanya, Jessica, Edward and Bella were here. I looked around, I was in a hospital. How did I get here? What caused me to come here? I looked around the room again.

"Lauren, are you alright?" asked Bella. Bella the nice, sweet, girl everyone talked about.

"I, um, don't know." I said sitting up, still holding my head. I had gauze wrapped around my head. Why was it on my head?

"Do you remember what happened?" asked Edward, touching my arm.

I looked up at him, "I don't remember anything from today. All I remember is Tanya tells me she was pregnant with Edward's child." Edward's eyes widened. Tanya smiled, quickly mouthing a thank you, I ignored her.

"She's what!" screamed Bella.

"Tanya is pregnant with my child? No, no that can't be possible. We always used protection anytime we did it. She can't be, it's…it's not possible." Edward said shaking his head and sitting down.

"Well believe it Eddie, I'm pregnant with your child, it's growing in my womb as we speak. You can even get a DNA test if you want, they'll just tell you it's yours."

Bella stood up and went right to Tanya's face, "You are not pregnant. Edward would never let you get pregnant especially with his child. You are not pregnant. You are not fucking pregnant!" she screeched.

Oh my god. I have never heard Bella curse before. She must be really mad.

"Shut up you little bitch. I'm pregnant with his child, you can get a DNA test if you want, and the results will say it's his child. When you see the results with your own eyes you won't be able to deny it's his. He won't be able to deny it's his because it is." Tanya sneered.

"Fine, I want a DNA test. If it's his child I will leave his life," Edward stopped her, "Bella no."

"No Edward, if it's your child I have no right to get in the way, just please I'm making this decision because I want to. If we're not met to be together the results will show it's your child. If we are met to be together then the results will be different from your DNA. Just please." She begged. Edward looked broken but he nodded. Bella turned back to Tanya, "and if it's not I will find the real father and you will go with him. Deal?" she took out her hand for Tanya to shake making the deal.

Tanya shook her hand, "Say bye, bye to Eddie because you're never going to see him again." Tanya smiled.

"We'll see." Bella smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

I felt bad for her; Tanya is going to make sure the results show that Edward is the father. If the results show Edward is the father, I will go with Bella and help her solve this problem. I don't know if the baby is Edward's or not because of the accident. But I do have a feeling Tanya is lying. I spoke up, "Guys, are we going to do the test now? 'Cause I really want to get out of this bed."

"Sure, the doctor said as soon as you wake up feel free to walk around, it's good if you start using them before they feel numb from sitting in bed all day." said Tyler. I smiled up at him. After I was out of the bed and we all walked to the front desk to ask for a DNA test.

"Miss, I want a DNA test to prove my husband is not the father of this woman's child." said Bella pointing to Tanya.

"Alright, do you want one right now or later?" she said typing something down on the computer.

"Now please."

"Okay, the only free doctor for that section is Dr. Hudson. Is it alright if he does the test?" said the receptionist. I saw Tanya smile at the word he.

"Yes, that's fine." Bella said.

"Okay, please wait for Dr. Hudson in the waiting room he will take care of you in a few minutes." She said. We went to the waiting room while Tanya went to the bathroom.

****Tanya****

Great, the doctor is a boy. Perfect. I told everyone I had to the bathroom; I walked back to the receptionist and asked, "Excuse me, where is Dr. Hudson right now?"

"In his office, he'll be out in a minute please sit down."

"Where is his office?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you that." She said going back to her work. Ugh, just tell me. I looked in my purse and took out a twenty.

"Are you allowed to tell me, now?" I smiled sliding her the twenty.

She took the bill, looking around and pointing to the right, "His office is on 5th door to your right."

I smiled, "Thank you. Are there bathrooms there too?" I said.

"Yes, ma'am." She nodded. I smiled to myself, "Too easy." I whispered.

I started walking where the lady pointed; I found Dr. Hudson's office on the right. I knocked on the door, "Come in." he said from the other side,

I walked in, closing the door behind me. The doctor was hot. He had blonde hair, strong nose, beautiful blue eyes, strong jaw, and a muscular chest. Mmm, I'm going to have fun doing this. He was holding a file in his hands looking sexy and business like.

"Hello, how may I help you, miss?" he asked, smiling.

"I need you to do me a favor." I smiled walking up to him, swaying my hips as I walked. I placed my hand on his chest moving it from his collarbone to his waist near his manhood. I heard him gulp. I smiled to myself.

"What, what, kind of favor m-miss?" he stuttered. I looked up at him, "Cut the miss crap, and call me Tanya."

"O-okay T-Tanya." He said nervously.

"Better, now I want you to lie when you take the DNA of my baby. I want you to say its Mr. Edward Cullen's child. If you do as I say then you'll be rewarded. Will you do it?" I said gripping his manhood. He moaned, nodding. "Good, see you soon." I said kissing his lips and walking out. "Again, too easy." I smiled walking back to the waiting room.

****Bella****

Tanya is pregnant with Edward's child, possibility, she was getting the test done now, and Edward's DNA was already taken. When I heard Lauren say she was pregnant with my Edward's child my heart shattered and my soul ripped in half. Please god; don't let her be pregnant with Edward's child. I tried so hard not to cry but my heart couldn't handle the pain so tears escaped my eyes. Edward rubbed my back as I cried silently.

"Bella, I know she's not pregnant with my child, she can't be, we used protection every time." He said, trying to sooth me. When he spoke those words my heart shattered a second time. He fucked with Tanya that hurt me more than the pregnancy. I moved away from him, "Why did you two even do that? Why can you be a man that waits till marriage to do that? If you waited till marriage I would be pregnant not her." More tears escaped my eyes.

"Bella, I was young and didn't know a lot about you then. I was stupid; we should have never done those things. When I did meet you and got to know you better, I regretted everything I did with Tanya. I just used Tanya because I didn't know what else to do."

"But if she's pregnant with your child, we have to divorce and you have to marry her if you don't your reputation to be destroyed."

"I don't care about my reputation, all I care is about is you and Marie." He said taking me into his arms. I pulled back, "I care for your reputation, I don't want you to marry her but I care about you. I have no right to get in the way. Please Edward, I've already made my decision don't try to change my mind because you can't. Just do it if it's true. I promise I will always love you even after the divorce and you marry Tanya. Remember I will always love you." I grabbed his face and crashed my lips to his.

His hands held my wrists while he deepened the kiss. "I will love you forever Isabella, I don't want you to leave my life if it's true." He said when we broke apart.

"I don't want to leave either but it'll be easier." I said, more tears trailing down my cheeks. Edward wiped them away, "Please don't cry, it hurts to see you like this."

"I can't stop, you might be leaving my life, my heart's breaking just thinking about it."

"It hurts, I know but you have to be strong. I love you." He kissed my knuckles. I closed my eyes and let more tears fall. I opened my eyes when I heard the door open. I stood up and walked to the doctor with everyone else behind me.

"Who's the father, doctor?" I asked, praying that the baby was someone else's.

"Mrs. Cullen, I'm sorry to say but the father is Mr. Edward Cullen." He said handing me the paper that had the results. I looked over the results. Edward was the father. Edward is the father. Edward is the father. Edward is the father! Right there my world shattered along with my heart.

* * *

**A/N: I had to listen to sad songs just to write this chapter, weirdly enough I was listening to "Two More Lonely People" by Miley Cyrus while writing. I hate her but her music is good it actually connects to teens. Anyway the weird part as I listened to the song Edward and Bella were separating and the song is about separation kinda. It's creepy. I just love the line in the song when she says, "Need to feel your heart beat when you say you love me." - my favorite! And the lines "****Well, you know my heart is achin' and you don't have to break it, if love don't change your mind" and "Well, we got somethin' special, that should be enough****, ****Nothing unpredictable when it comes to love" Anyway, I should tell you this story is kinda going to be like the movie "Revenge of the Bridesmaids" but different. If you saw the movie you might expect things like it but my version is different way different. Now please review so you can get the next chapter I've already started it'll be finished by tomorrow or tonight but I'm putting it tomorrow. Now send me the love! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Stephanie owns all but the plot and the characters I make up but for now all I own is the plot but till I make up characters then I'll own those people! Oh, and no stealing! I will bite you, lol jk, not! I seriously will bite you!**

***Chapter 17*

* * *

**

**Lauren**

Oh no! This can't be true! No! No! No! I ran to Bella, without thinking, as she about to faint. I grabbed her and said, "Bella? Are you okay?" She weakly shook her head. I wish I could remember what happened earlier today. Edward took her from my arms and I walked to Tanya, grabbing her wrist and pulling her away from everyone.

"Haha, bye, bye Isabella, it's me and Eddie now." She laughed.

"Tanya! Look at what you did to her! She's in so much pain." I yelled/whispered.

"Ha, why do you care? We hate her." She said looking at me with cold eyes.

"I hate her too but I don't know! I lied.

She smiled, "Good, now you convince her to become one of my bridesmaids so I can torture her by marrying her husband in front of her." She laughed

"Okay, so are you replacing Ashley?"

"Yeah, now go and get her to do the job." She said before turning away. "Oh, see you at my wedding in 2 weeks. " She added continuing to walk away. I walked back to Bella.

"Bella, do you want to stay with me?" I asked.

"Why should she stay with you? You and you friends have done nothing but hurt her!" Edward yelled.

"I'm not like them, I wanted to help but before the accident I remember I wanted to tell you two something but I can't remember what. I want to help Bella, I know I was a bitch before but I changed. I want to help her. Please let me." I pleaded.

Edward's face softened, "Alright. Please take care of her." He pleaded with his eyes. I saw his eyes start to water when he looked back at Bella, she looked so weak. He pushed back the tears.

"Thank you, Lauren." He smiled, handing me Bella.

After I was allowed to leave, Tyler drove Bella and me to my house. I gave Tyler a kiss and walked into my house with Bella resting her head on my shoulder, crying softly. I rubbed her back as I opened the door. I sat her down on the couch and got her water.

"Lauren, why are you so nice? I thought you hated me." She asked taking a sip of her water.

"I want to help you, I've wanted to help you ever since I found out Tanya was pregnant. I don't believe that it's Edward's child. And I could never hate you because of you I changed into a better person. Thank you." I surprised her by hugging her and she surprised me back by hugging me back.

"Now, I'm going to do everything in my power to get you and Edward back together. This is the first part of my plan. I remember Tanya saying that Jessica, me and a girl named Ashley we're the bridesmaids. Tanya's getting Ashley to leave her position so I can get you to be the replacement. She wants to torture you by marrying Edward in front of you but I'm not going to let that happen." I hugged her again.

"You know, you're really nice. But what are we going to do as her bridesmaids?" she asked.

"We are going to make it the worse wedding ever duh!" I laughed.

She laughed along, "I feel like we're sisters."

"Me too, you're the best sister ever." I said, smiling.

"You too, now sis what are we going to do if plan A doesn't work?"

"We go to the hospital and get the real results, and then we show them to everyone."

"Why don't we just do that now?"

"I really really want to destroy the wedding of her dreams. She deserves to be unhappy since she made you so unhappy."

She nodded, laughing, "You are evil! I like it!"

"Why, thank you Mrs. Cullen." I laughed. A frown formed on Bella's face. I realized why she was sad. I called her Mrs. Cullen after the resent event that just shattered her whole world. I said that without thinking. I opened my mouth to apologize but she stopped me by raising her hand.

"No need to apologize. I know you said it without thinking. It's okay. Hey, um, can I use your phone I need to call Alice so she can bring Marie and my belongings from Edward's house." she said.

"Sure, you're going to live here so whatever's mine is yours. Just like sisters." I smiled.

She smiled, "Thanks Lauren. Will you able to handle things with Marie here too? I just don't what leave her there with Tanya being there and stuff."

"No it's fine. I love children! I would be happy to baby sit her too. I wouldn't mind at all. Tyler can even help." I exclaimed, clapping my hands.

"You're dating Tyler now?" I nodded, "Hmm, you two make a great couple."

"Thanks Bella, now get Marie over here before Tanya, the hag, gets over there." I said. Tanya is actually a hag from hell. Under that fake hair of hers, yeah, that's right she has extensions, she has little devil horns. Evil hag!

"Hag? Really?" she smiled.

I shrugged my shoulders in innocence, "Well she is!"

She laughed leaving the room.

**Bella**

I walked into the kitchen getting the phone and dialing Alice's number. Lauren is actually really nice, I have a feeling she and I are going to be great friends. Alice picked up on the 5th ring, "OMG! Bella I heard what happened! It's all over the news that Edward cheated on you with his ex-girlfriend and now she's pregnant! I knew that he was bad news! Bella are you alright? Where are you? Who are with? I heard you were seen leaving the hospital because a friend of yours was in an accident! Was it Rose? Who was it? Bella I'm so worried tell me where you are so I can and get you. Hell I'm-" I cut of her babbling.

"Alice I'm fine, I'm at Lauren's she was the one in the accident. Edward didn't cheat on me, Tanya is pregnant but not with Edward's child. At least that what Lauren told me, she's helping me now. She never liked Tanya. But because of the accident she can't remember anything that happened a few hours ago."

"Oh, thank god. So I'm guessing you want me to get Marie and your stuff from Edward's?" she guessed.

I smiled, "Yes please."

"Can I kick Edward in the nuts for getting the hag prego?"

"Weird, Lauren said she was also a hag a few minutes ago."

"Really? Hmm, I'm beginning to like her now, Lauren not the hag. So can I kick Edward in the kiwis? Please!"

"No! It's not his fault!"

"But it was his sperm that-" I cut her off, not wanting to get into the sex talk and how it works.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! No way are we talking about that!" I yelled, blushing.

"Ugh fine, I bet that your blushing right now. Well I'm at his house. I'll be over at L's in about 20 minutes. Bye, love you."

"Bye, love you too, and please don't hurt Edward."

"Okay," she mumbled. _I won't hurt him hard,_ I heard her whisper.

"I heard that!" I said.

"Dang it!" she yelled. I laughed and hung up. Alice and Lauren are so alike! Both of them had made my horrible day into a funny one. I love them for that. They both are like the sisters I never had instead I got a big brother who comes and goes all the time. I miss that big oaf, his crazy blonde wife, and those cute twins. I sighed and walked back into the living room. Lauren was watching E! News, they were talking about the thing that happen just a little bit over an hour ago.

"Edward Cullen, the owner of Cullen Industries, has just found out this afternoon that his ex-girlfriend, Tanya Denali, is pregnant with his child. Mrs. Cullen aka Isabella Swan is sadden and shocked about this pregnancy with Ms. Denali, she has made the decision to leave Mr. Cullen and let Ms. Denali have the baby. Collin what do you have to say about this matter?" said the reporter. Then came on a handsome man stating what he thought of the matter. "Well, Kristy, what I think is that Isabella should have fought for her man. But instead she let him be taken away but a pregnant woman, yeah she's carrying his child but if I was her I wouldn't have left without a fight. I know Isabella isn't the one to start or even be in fights but this is her husband! I mean come on girl! Fight for the man you love don't let him slip away from you! Isabella if you are watching listen to what I say. Don't let him go. Tell this Tanya to back off! For all we know she could have rigged the DNA test! Tanya could just be playing with you so you leave Edward alone so she can have him to herself! Isabella get your man back! Now back to Kristy." Collin said before the screen went back to Kristy.

"We'll be right back right after these messages." Then it went to something about Wendy's.

Lauren muted the TV, "That's it! What if she rigged the test results? Or instead of going the bathroom she went and seduced the doctor so he could tell everyone she was pregnant with Edward's child! I can't believe I didn't think of this before!" she exclaimed.

"Oh my god Lauren! If you weren't a girl I would so kiss you!" I said immediately embarrassed at what I said.

"Haha, if I was in your shoes, you thought of the idea, and you were a boy I would do the same." she laughed. I blushed. A knock on the door stopped our conversation.

"Mommy! We here!" I heard Marie from the other side of the door, "Hush, Marie, mommy might be sleeping." I heard Alice say.

"I can hear you two!" I yelled. I heard Marie shout, "Mama, open door!" I laughed. I got off the couch and walked to the door. Marie ran in wrapping her arms around my legs. Alice smiled and put my luggage down.

Alice walked into the living room to talk to Lauren, leaving me alone with Marie so I could explain to her why we weren't staying with Edward anymore. Once Marie let go of my legs I bent down so I was eye level with her. Then she asked the question I really wanted to avoid, "Mommy, why aren't we staying with daddy anymore?"

I took a deep breath and smiled my best smile, "Daddy has to go for a long time, I didn't want to stay in that big house without daddy so I arranged for a friend to let us live here till daddy is back." I lied, I have never lied to Marie but I had to, I needed to keep her happy, not broken and sad that she doesn't have a father anymore, it just was too much to bear first I have to leave the love of my life to a hag then I have to lie to my daughter about her father. I had to hold back a sob.

"When daddy going to come back?" Marie asked. Never, I wanted to say but I can't tell a four year old that her dad is never going to come back it would break both of our heart well break the rest of mine. So I just answered with a simple 'I don't know' because I actually do not know. After that the rest of the day was a complete blur, Alice was going to sleepover because she doesn't want to sleep alone knowing that I am in pain. She slept on the extra twin bed in the room across from Lauren's and I slept on the other one with Marie next to me. Marie was fast asleep and Alice was just lying on her bed staring at the ceiling along with me. My hands were at my stomach, it felt uneasy so I rubbed it.

"What if we're too late and the hag and him marry?" I asked Alice turning my head so I was looking at the side of her face. Her eyes were closed but I knew she was awake.

"Bella don't ever say that. We will find out the truth and stop the wedding. Believe me; have I ever lied to you before?" she said turning her head so she was looking at me.

"No but what if-" Alice interrupted me by saying, "What if? What if? What if? What if you never married Edward? Would you have found out he loves you and you him? No, what if are just words! What if Lauren never become nice? Would you have the perfect plan to destroy Tanya? Maybe but without her help you wouldn't even dare to fight back. Do you understand what I'm saying?" I nodded, understanding what she meant.

"Don't you dare give up. We will fight till you and Edward are together again. Do you understand me, Bella?" I nodded once again.

"Good now get some rest, we need to get ready for plan A." she said before closing her eyes and going to sleep. I turned my head back to the ceiling, just staring at it. I looked out the window, the dark of the night and bright stars helped me fade into slumber but before I closed my eyes I heard someone whisper, "Everything is going to be alright Bella."

* * *

**A/N: I have nothing to say but review! I'm on a roll with writing! I haven't stopped yet! So far I have been updating everyday, I have never done that! I've updated several times a day but I never felt like writing every single minute! I can't wait to write the next chapter! The next chapter will mostly likely be in Edward's POV. I bet you all want to know what he's thinking! I'm just so happy with this story! I already got tons of reviews and it's only been a few weeks! Ahh! Thank you so much! Now review to make me even happier! Happy me + reviews = Next Chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: All belongs to the wonderful Mrs. Meyer. **

**Chapter 18

* * *

**

_Edward POV_

Bella, My Bella, My sweet, beautiful Bella, she's gone, gone from my life because of one stupid mistake! Why did this have to happen to me? I loved her with all my heart, and now she's gone. As I drove to my house with Tanya in the passenger seat all I thought was about Bella, her beauty, her scent, her lips, her smile, her beautiful chocolate brown eyes that I could just stare into for hours. I miss her so much. My heart was broken for the first time in my life, when I met Bella my heart began to feel whole but now it's shattered into little pieces. No one but Bella could make me feel better.

Tanya rested her hand on my thigh as I drove, I didn't even look at her; those evil blue eyes belong to the person who killed my heart. I hate her with a passion, I'm only doing this because Bella told me to, if she didn't tell me to do this she would have never left me. Bella, just thinking about her made me what to break down. I had to hold back some tears.

"Eddie forget her, it all about us now." Tanya said, rubbing my thigh, I growled pushing her hand off and ignoring her.

"Eddie, why are you mad? Aren't you happy we're together?" she questioned.  
No! I'm not happy! You took away the woman I loved! Yes, I'm mad; you only think of yourself not others! You just ruined my life! I thought about saying it to her face but didn't have the power to; instead I ignored her once again. I miss Bella so much, I wish I could hold her in my arms and make all the pain go away. The pain, the unbearable pain, I can't handle this pain; the woman I was supposed to spend all of my life with forever is gone. My heart ached so much. When I got to my house and parked in the driveway, I got out, not bothering to open Tanya's door for her.

Once I was in the house Marie came running to me. "Daddy, where mama?" she asked when she saw Tanya instead of Bella. "Mama is, um…" I trailed off. Out of nowhere Alice came in, when she saw Tanya and pushed her to the side. I laughed a little but stopped when Tanya sent a death glare in my direction. I looked back down at Marie; she was talking with Alice, who was bent down so she was eye level with her (She was already eye level with her, no need to bend down Alice), about what happened to Bella.

"Marie, mommy's not well, so she's going to stay at a friends house a few days, _or years_" she whispered the last part to herself but I caught it.

"Why can't she stay with daddy?" Marie asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Um, actually I don't know. We'll ask mommy when we go. Now we're going to pack all of your things and head over there, okay? Bring everything." Marie nodded and ran off.

Alice stood up and faced me, "Everything is going to be alright, Edward." she said before turning to Tanya, "I know for sure that is not his child in there. Honey, you don't have to lie just to get attention. Do us all a favor and fuck yourself."

"Excuse me you little bitch, but you shouldn't talk to Edward Cullen's fiancé like that! I could destroy your life with a snap of my fingers."

"Ha, fiancé! Yeah right! He doesn't love you! He's being forced by Bella to do this!" I winced when I heard her name. Just hearing her name caused great pain for me.

"No, he did it because he loves me not that tramp!" That's when I blew it. I grabbed Tanya by the throat and pushed her against the wall, chocking her.

"Edward!" Alice yelled. I ignored her and kept on chocking Tanya, "Don't you ever call Bella a tramp again or I'll kill you." I growled, chocking her harder. She was gasping for air. I felt Alice pull my arms, to get me away from her. I finally let Alice pull me away after a few seconds, I was panting, and I tried to lung for Tanya's throat again but Alice held me tight. Tanya fell to the floor, clutching her throat and gasping for air. Alice took me to my office, away from Tanya. She sat me down and spoke, "Edward, why did you do that? I know she deserved it but, why?" she handed me some water while she spoke. I took a sip, "She called Bella a tramp. What could I do? Let her stand there and insult my Bella?"

"No, I would have done the same if you didn't do it before me but she's pregnant, possibility with your child, we can't let the public know you killed her. How about we get someone like James, not particularly him, but someone like him like we get someone from jail who we know will work for us, we break him out of jail in disguise, then we get him to kill Tanya then we get him back in the jail cell. Great plan! And everyone will be happy! How about it?" Alice said jumping up and down.

"Very tempting, but we can't. As much as I would like to ruin Tanya's life but I can't I promised Bella I would marry her if she was pregnant with my child."

"Forget the promise and kill Tanya! If you do it everyone will be happy! Do want to live happily ever after with Bella or Tanya?"

"Bella, of course. No one other than Bella." I said picturing Bella in a beautiful wedding dress with me by her side riding away in a carriage and Tanya crying her eyes out in a corner. I smiled. Alice waved her hand in front of my face, breaking the dream.

"Edward, stop! Okay, Bella said I couldn't hurt you but she never said I couldn't hurt Tanya. I'll hurt her somehow but now you have to help me pack Bella's clothes, but first we need a cage to lock the big, fat, ugly, bird Tanya Denali in, do you have a cage or a room you could lock her in?" Alice said. Man, she is 5 feet of pure evil! Awesome, I'm going to need that.

"We could lock her in the laundry room?" I suggested.

"Great, now you get her in the laundry room then come upstairs to help pack." she said before running out the door and going up the stairs. I smiled to myself and walked out of my office to Tanya, who was still sitting on the floor.

I held my hand out, "I'm sorry Tanya; I didn't mean to do that. Will you ever forgive me?" I smiled sweetly.

She smiled and took my hand, "I knew that you'd agree with me." she made a move to kiss me but I stopped her by saying, "Save the kiss for our special day, beautiful." Gag! I think lunch is coming back up.

"Ooo, I like the way you think Eddie." she smiled, "But, don't you think we need to practice since we haven't kissed in forever?" she pouted, trailing her finger along my chest. I vomited a little in my mouth but quickly swallowed it.

"Saved your beautiful lips for our wedding, we can kiss all day then." I smiled.

"Okay, handsome." she smiled.

"Hey, Tanya, since you're going to be my wife, I better show you what a wife should do. Come on I'll show you how to do the clothes."

"But, Eddie. I thought you had servants to do those things for you?" she pouted again.

"I fired them; now let's go show you the duties of a wife." I grabbed her hand and dragged her to the laundry room. We walked into the laundry room then made an excuse, "Tanya, baby, I forgot something we need wait here. I'll be right back." I walked out to see Alice behind the open door. She snickered, closed the door and I locked it with the key.

"Eddie! What happened?" Tanya yelled from the other side.

"The, um, door closed by it's self! Don't worry, let me find the keys! If I can find them!" I lied. I laughed quietly and ran up the stairs to help Alice finish packing Bella's clothes. We ran into the room laughing our asses off. I landed on the bed, clutching my stomach.

"Oh my god! That was so much fun! I hope she has a good time in there!" Alice laughed. I nodded, still laughing. We laughed till we couldn't breathe anymore. Once we both caught our breaths, Alice and I started packing Bella's stuff.

"You know Edward; you're really not that bad. Bella was right, you have changed."

I laughed, folding Bella's shirt, "Thanks, and you're not that bad either, pixie."

"Hey! Bella told you that was what she called me didn't she?"

"No! I just thought of it myself just now!" I said sarcastically.

"Ha, ha your so funny." she said rolling her eyes.

We talked and laughed, she told me things about Bella I never knew, but talking about her made my heart ach. Once we were, she wrote down the number I could reach Bella whenever I missed her voice. She got Marie and her stuff set, hugged me and went out the door with everything Bella and Marie owned. I walked back to the laundry to let Tanya out even though I could just leave her in there till…I don't know our wedding? And just tell everyone that she fell into a lake and drowned while I was working. I picture of Tanya drowning formed in my mind, I was leaning against a tree laughing. I smiled at the image. When I got to the door and opened it Tanya came running into my arms.

"Oh my god, Eddie! What took so long? I was scared to death in there." she hugged me tight after a while she let go, I was gagging while she hugged me.

"It took time to find the keys. I had to get Alice to help me."

"Oh, did that slut touch you? Because if she did she'll be dead." she growled. I felt like chocking her again but I retrained myself from doing so. She hugged me again and my hands went around her and tried to chock her from behind but she pulled away before I could actually do it. I moved my hands back to my side and smiled.

"No, honey, she didn't." I said with clenched teeth.

"Okay, good. Now let's go to bed. Its late." she grabbed my hand pulling me upstairs to my room. She stripped her clothes and jumped onto the bed. I think I'm going to throw up! I changed into a white v-neck shirt and plaid pajama pants and got onto the bed, facing away from Tanya. She wrapped her arms around my waist and tired to pull me closer but I stayed where I was. When Tanya fell asleep, I un-wrapped her arms from my waist and walked out of the room taking a blanket and pillow with me. I unfolded the bed out of the couch and set it up. I fluffed my pillow; put the blanket over me before falling asleep but before I fell into deep slumber I whispered, "Everything is going to be alright Bella."

* * *

**An: So Edward whispers what Bella hears? Creep huh? Do you think that Edward and Bella's love is so strong that they can feel what the other feels? Still creepy though. Now let's talk reviews! Ahh! I love you guys! In only 30 days exactly I have 184 reviews! It has been exactly one month and you guys got this story to 184 reviews! I got less than this in my other stories well I would have more reviews in my other stories if I actually updated them more often I've been so busy with this one that I don't a have to chance to update my other ones. But, I just can't stop writing this story! Every time I start the next chapter of other story I go to this one instead. Anyway! Let's try to get to 200 by the middle if the month, I promise I'll update everyday or try to update everyday if we get to 200 reviews! Please and Thank you! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: All belongs to Mrs. Meyer, sadly.**

***Chapter 19***

* * *

_Bella POV_

I woke up to the smell of chocolate pancakes. I sat up, rubbing my eyes. I felt around for Marie, she wasn't there so I started to panic. I quickly pulled the sheets off me and ran out of the room into the kitchen where I saw Lauren making pancakes and Alice playing with Marie. They looked up when I came barging in. I let out a breath and walked over to Marie, "Oh, thank god! I thought something bad happened to her. I never woke up without Marie there with me." I ran a hand through my hair.

"Well as you can see she's fine but what about you? Are you feeling better?" asked Lauren.

"Kinda, my stomach feels uneasy though." I said rubbing my stomach.

"Maybe it's because you haven't eaten yet, silly." Lauren said turning around and placing a big plate of pancake on the island. Yummy!

I lunged for the pancakes, stuffing them all in my mouth. Halfway finished, I looked up to the eyes of Alice and Lauren; they were starting at me fill my mouth with their mouths hanging open. "What?" I said with my mouth full with pancakes.

"You, pancake…" Lauren said then filling her mouth with air, making her look like chipmunk. I giggled then did the same as Lauren, Alice broke down laughing.

I let the air out and started to giggle uncontrollably. My mouth started to feel dry so I took a sip of water but my mouth still felt weird, I felt something coming up my throat so I stopped whatever I was doing and ran to the bathroom, putting my head over the toilet and throwing up some of my breakfast. Lauren and Alice followed me there. Lauren held my hair for me while Alice rubbed my back. When I was done throwing up I washed my mouth and face. Lauren took me to my room while Alice looked for some medicine. Lauren sat on my bed with me, rubbing my back as I looked at the floor. Alice came back with Marie and some water with medication.

Marie sat on the other side of me, resting her head on my chest, I rubbed her back. Alice handed me the water and meds and I took them quickly. Lauren took my glass from me and put it on the night stand.

"Bella, are you okay?" asked Alice, sitting across from me on the other bed.

"I don't know. I feel weird, and groggy."

"You're probably not used to the change of the atmosphere. Don't worry the weirdness will die down eventually. Just relax for now. Alice and I will take care of Marie and we know Marie's sick, her fever has gone down now. I'm going to give her some soup then I'll make you something." Lauren said before leaving the room with Alice and Marie. I laid down and closed my eyes, letting myself drift off. Just a few minutes into sleep, I heard a soft knock from the door. I opened my eyes and said, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Alice." A soft said from the other side.

"Oh, Alice, come in." I said sitting up and resting my back on the headboard. Alice came in with the phone in her hand. "It's Edward; he wants to talk to you." Edward. A smiled painted my face; I quickly jumped off the bed and grabbed the phone out of Alice's hands. She left and I pressed the phone to my ear, "Edward?"

"Bella, I miss you so much. I wish I woke up to your face this morning." I smiled.

"I do too, Edward. I miss you so much. But, you shouldn't be talking to me, won't Tanya get mad?"

"Oh, don't worry about her; she's at a doctor's appointment getting an ultrasound."

"Shouldn't you be with her?" I asked, sitting back down on the bed.

"I should be but I told her I had some work to finish up. I got bored and I missed your voice, so I called you." A tear ran down my cheek, I quickly wiped it away with the back of my hand.

"So, Bella, Tanya told me that you were going to be one of the bridesmaids. Is it true?"

"Um, yeah, actually it is. But, let's not talk about that. So, um, how's Tanya and the baby?"

"I don't want to talk about Tanya. But I should tell you I chocked Tanya yesterday in front of Alice. That was the best thing that happened all day well that and when I locked Tanya in the laundry room." he laughed.

"Oh my god, really? Why did you chock her? What did she do? Did Marie see? Because if she did you, Mr. Cullen, are in big trouble, young children are never supposed to see adults try to kill each other even when the person is a bitch."

"No, she didn't see because Alice sent her upstairs to pack before it even happened. I only chocked Tanya because she called you a tramp. I couldn't just let her stand there and insult the woman I love. I would be very happy if she died in my arms, too bad Alice pulled me away before I could kill her. Alice also said it would be bad for my rep, so since she's like a sister to you she's my sister too and even if I had a sister, I would listen to her too."

I laughed, "Um, okay, so want to want to talk about now?"

"Alice told me you got sick. And Marie's fever went down. Are you feeling okay? What happened?"

"Edward, I'm fine just a little uneasy but Lauren says it's just that I'm not used to a different place. If I'm not feeling better by tomorrow, I'm going to go for a check up."

"Well, I'm kinda a doctor myself. Tell Dr. Cullen what's been going on." I giggled before starting.

"Um, I feel uneasy, like I'm about to faint. I'm eating a lot, this morning I stuffed my face with pancakes." I giggled, remembering what happened, "I threw up, wait a second I think the rest of breakfast is coming back up!" I said before I dropped the phone on the bed and running into the bathroom, and throwing up the rest of my breakfast. I flushed the vomit and whispered to myself, "Looks like those meds didn't work like I hoped it would." I washed my face and mouth before going back to my room. I picked up the phone again, "Sorry about that."

"Bella, are you feeling okay?" he said, sounding worried.

"Better now, why? Do you know what's wrong with me?"

"I don't know if I'm right but…" he trailed off.

"But what? What's wrong with me Edward? Oh no, please don't tell me I'm going to die!" I said.

"Bella you're not going to die! Never say that! But, I do think I know what's wrong with you."

"So? What's wrong with me?"

"I'm just guessing here but I don't know it for sure but I think you may be pregnant." The phone slipped out of my hands and on to the floor then before I knew it everything went black.

* * *

_**Read authors note! It involves possible squeal! **__**I want you to tell me in a review if you want a squeal. Certain people have told me they want a squeal so I've chosen to ask everyone if they want one. Please tell me in a review! And don't worry I'm not nearly finished yet, probably about 10 chapters left I think. **_

**An: Nothing to say really so I'm just going to say the thing I say every time I update. Review! I need something to do while I'm bored. I've been at my grandmas almost everyday! It's getting annoying but I love her! Now review because somehow your reviews give me ideas for the next chapter! Oh, and whoo! We got 201 reviews! In only 31 days! I'm so proud *tear*. Thank you! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: All belongs to Meyer! I know sad that I can't fully own this story.**

***Chapter 20***

**

* * *

**

_Alice POV_

_Thud!_ What was that? "Hey, Lauren did you hear that thud?" I asked.

"Now that you mention it I did. Do you think…?" She trailed off.

"Bella!" We shouted with wide eyes. We ran upstairs into Bella's room. I jigged the door knob, it was locked. I kicked the door, "Shit! It's locked. Lauren to you have a key?"

She shook her head, "Sorry, I gave it to Bella."

"Come on!" I yelled, shaking my head, and then an idea popped into my head, "That's it! Give me your barrette." I told Lauren. She fumbled with her hand till she found the barrette hiding in her hair. She gave it to me and I bent down to the floor and poked around the key hole with the barrette till I opened the door. When I finally opened it I gave Lauren her clip back and ran into the room. Bella was on the floor unconscious, the phone was on the floor with Edward shouting Bella's name. I picked up the phone while helping Lauren put Bella on the bed.

"Hello?"

"Alice? What happened to Bella? I was talking to her and then I heard a thud. What happened? Is she alright?" he asked worriedly.

"Edward, she just fainted. I don't know if she's alright though. I'm going to take her to the doctors' office tomorrow for a check up if she doesn't feel better."

"Okay, I would go with you but I'm being force to go see Tanya's parents so they can discuss the wedding plans. Ugh, I don't even want to be in the same room as her let alone marry her! Alice, you have to figure out if that baby's mine or not, please do it for Bella, do it for me." He begged.

"Edward, okay. Lauren and I will work faster. When's the wedding? 2 weeks?"

"10 days now."

"Oh, whoops. Time flies by fast. Don't' worry Lauren and I are working on it. Gotta go! We have to wake Bella up."

"Okay, Bye. And thank you Alice and tell Lauren I said thank you too. Bye." We both hung up and I went to Bella. Lauren was running her hand through Bella's hair. I picked up the glass of water that still sat on the nightstand and when up to Bella's face, sprinkling her face with little droplets of water. She groaned, opening her eyes slowly. She blinked several times before sitting up. I stood up and sat on the other side of her that Lauren wasn't sitting on.

"Hey, Ali and Lauren, not to be mean or anything but why are you two here?"

"We heard a thud and when we came to check up on you, you were on the floor unconscious. What happened?" I said.

"I, um, Edward," she stuttered.

"What about you and Edward? What did he say?"

"H-he told me that I might be p-p-"

"You might be what? Pregnant? Having period cramps? What? What did he say?" Lauren questioned.

"My period! I almost forgot! My period is 2 days late! It usually starts at the mid-beginning of the month."

"Bella, maybe your periods late because your under too much stress? Too much stress can cause your menstrual cycle to go out of wack." I said.

"Maybe your right, Edward did say he could be wrong."

"Yeah, your body and brain is under too much stress over Tanya and Edward. Bella, don't worry. Alice and I will be here for you every step of the way, no need to stress. Alice and I got it all covered. Right, Ali?" I nodded. I put my hand over Bella's, she looked at me, "Bella, we love you. We will do anything to keep you happy. Isn't that true best friends are for?" I smiled.

She smiled back, grabbing Lauren's hand, she whispered, "True friends forever. Thank you guys, you're the best. I love you guys." She pulled us all in for a group hug. Our little moment was interrupted by Marie running in doing the pee-pee dance, "I gotta pee!" she yelled. I laughed and got off the bed, grabbing Marie's hand I took her to the bathroom. After Lauren and I met up in the kitchen, while Bella and Marie slept. I looked through the refrigerator, grabbing a water bottle. I took a sip while Lauren spoke, "I heard Edward say the wedding is in 10 days, correct?"

I nodded.

"Okay, then she told me that in 5 days from the wedding all the bridesmaids will meet up. After the fight you had with Tanya yesterday she'll never let you be her bridesmaid. So we need to disguise you. How does a cheery blonde sound?" she asked, smiling. My eyes went wide, "No way! I'd rather dress up in a garage man suit and wear mustache."

"That can be arranged." She smiled once again.

"Did I say garage man suit and mustache? Oh, I meant cherry blonde." I said.

"Good, now would you rather have highlights? Or do you just want to dye the whole thing?"

"Dye?" I squeaked.

"Yeah, do I look like a person to go and buy wigs? That makes me feel old. Now dye or highlights?"

"Highlights are better. It won't make that much of a difference." I shrugged.

"Do you want long hair or short? For the long hair we'll have to get extensions."

"If I get extensions can I take them off after the whole busted thing?" I asked.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Okay, extensions. What's next?"

"Okay, what's your whole wardrobe? As in what do have in your closet."

"Hum, let's see I have 5 Gucci dresses, a Spoiled Tunic, Necklace, Vest 3fer, Street Flowers Belted Tunic, Spoiled 4fer, Heart & Soul Solid 2fer with Zebra Belt, Speechless Belted Emma, Heart & Soul Smocked Belted Shirt, Heart & Soul Tab Sleeve 2fer, B Wear by Byer Belted 2fer, B Wear by Byer Shirrred Sleeve 2fer, Heart & Soul Stripe 2fer, Decree Belted Plaid Tunic," I took a deep breath and started again, "An Arizona Roll Cuff Shirt, B Wear by Byer Printed Banded Bottom Top, Speechless Lurex Trim Banded Bottom Top, a-"

"Okay, okay! I get it you have a lot of clothes!" Lauren yelled, covering her ears with her hands.

"Oh, those are just my shirts; I have loads more skirts, pants, shoes, short, and tank tops!" I said jumping up and down, clapping my hands. Lauren grabbing my shoulders to settle me down, "I'm going to say this because I love you. You need to stop buying clothes! Scratch that! Stop shopping!"

I gasped, "Stop shopping! How dare you tell me that?"

"Okay, forget the clothes. We'll need to get you contacts because if Tanya looks into your eyes, like she will her eyes will be glued to a mirror, anyway if she happens to look you in the eyes she won't recognize you because you look different."

"Okay, but I want my eyes to be hazel! I've always wanted to have hazel eyes! They look so golden!" I giggled.

"Okay, Hazel it is! Plan A is ready to go!" Lauren said. We shook hands then got so excited we hugged. _Tanya, ready or not, here we come._

_

* * *

_

**An: Plan A is set and ready to go! Now you all know plan B, get the files! First they'll destroy the wedding then show everyone the real results! Fun for everyone! Now make me happy and review! Whoo! We're up to 200+ reviews! Thank you! It felt like just yesterday I started the story *tear*. Now make me happy! :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**~x~ Disclaimer: The wonderful creator of Twilight and the characters, Mrs. Meyer, owns all but the plot and characters I make. ~x~**

**~o~ Chapter 21 ~o~**

**

* * *

**

**~x~ Lauren ~x~**

"Now Alice, since Bella is sleeping we can go out and dye your hair!" I said, getting my purse. Alice groaned, "Why can't it wait till tomorrow?"

"We are going to introduce Alison to Tanya tomorrow."

"Who's Alison?" she asked, getting her purse.

"You'll see." I winked.

**~o~ At the hair salon ~o~**

"No! No! I'm not going in there!" Alice shouted as I tried to drag her inside the salon.

"You are going! Now, stop acting like a baby!" I yelled as I pulled her towards the salon.

"No! No! No! Please don't make me going in there!" she wined.

"Alice, what's wrong with this one?" I asked, still pulling her. She stopped, got out of my grip and turned her head so she was just looking at air. I turned my head to look at what she was looking at but saw nothing, "Alice, what are you staring at? I see nothing."

"It was long ago, when I was just 16, I got my drivers license that day when _it_ happened." She placed her hand over her chest.

"What happened? Was 'it' a boy? Was he cute? Oh no, he wasn't, was he? Did you get in an accident? Did you get hurt? What happened?" I questioned jumping up and down.

"I would tell you but you keep asking questions!" I shut myself up.

"I was driving to the mall to get my hair done, so I came here. That's when _it _happened." She gasped for dramatic effect. She looked at me,

You're supposed to gasp!" she yelled.

"Oh, sorry." Then I gasped. "No, not like that, like this," she gasped. I did the same, "No, like this," she gasped again, I did it again, "No, like-" I cut her off, "Can we just get to why you hate this place?" I yelled, annoyed.

"Gosh, they dyed my hair pink. Remember that time in high school my hair looked darker and everyone thought I dyed my hair?" I nodded, remembering that year (I knew she was wearing a wig).

"Yeah, it was a wig; really I was hiding my pink hair." I giggled, she sent me a glare and I shut my mouth.

"Okay, okay, how about we go to that one?" I said pointing to a Hair Cuttery **(A/N: That's where I get my hair cuts! They are awesome! I got a perfect layer cut from there! If don't you already go there, try it out! If you have one near by.) **

"Okay, I've never been there before."

"It's awesome; I can get you my hairstylist, Natasha. She's great!"

"Okay, but will she dye my hair pink?"

"No! She's a professional!" I said going inside the store. I asked for my stylist.

"Oh mon dieu! Laurie, comment êtes-vous?" Natasha said hugging me.

(Oh my god! Laurie, how are you?)

"Bon, pourquoi pas vous Natasha?" I said hugging her back. (Good, what about you Natasha?)

"Grande, qu'est-ce que vous avez besoin, aujourd'hui?" (Great, what do you need, today?)

"Mon ami, Alice, veut obtenir mèches blondes. Eh bien, en fait je suis sa force." I said pointing to Alice, who was sitting and reading a magazine. (My friend, Alice, wants to get blonde highlights. Well, actually I'm forcing her.)

"Ah, petite fille très mignonne. Elle va être belle avec des points forts notamment avec les reflets blonds." She smiled, (Ah, very cute girl. She'll look beautiful with highlights especially with blonde highlights.)

"Oui, et elle veut que les extensions aussi. Au moins jusqu'à ses seins." I said, pointing to where I wanted it. (Yes, and she wants extensions too. At least up to her breasts.)

"D'accord, elle sera belle." She smiled before turning to Alice, "Alice, venez avec moi. Parlez-vous français?" (Okay, she will look beautiful and Alice, come with me. Do you speak French?) She looked at me with confused eyes. I turned to Natasha, "She doesn't understand French. You'll have to speak English with her."

"No Lauren, I do know French. I just don't like to speak in French."

"Oh, okay, then, Natasha start on her hair!" I said before going to the waiting room.

**~x~ ****1 ½ hrs. Later ****~x~**

"She is perfecto!" said Natasha, coming out from the back room with a blonde, long haired Alice. My eyes went wide, "Wow, Alice, you look…" I trailed off.

"I know! Thank you, Natasha!" she hugged Natasha before running to me.

"This is your best idea yet! Thank you!" she hugged me.

"Why, thank you. Now I bought you your contacts while you were getting your hair done. Here." I said giving her the small box, "Put them on. I think I saw Edward and Jasper walk by a few minutes ago. I wanna see if they recognize you." Alice giggled. She grabbed the contact box and ran to the bathroom in the back. When she came out she looked like a vampire as in the hot part not the 'I'm going to bite you and suck your blood part.'

"Alice, you look wow!" I exclaimed.

"Thank you, now pay the money and let's go find Jazz and Ed!" Alice said jumping up and down. I paid Natasha then Alice dragged me out of the salon. We found Edward and Jasper in Dick's Sporting Goods **(a/n: lol that sounds so funny when you think of it. Dick's as in dick, sports as in sex and goods as in goods = Dick's Sex Goods! LMAFO!)**

We walked in and I went up to Edward and Jasper, "Hey, Edward, Jasper, I want you to meet my new friend Alison." I gestured to Alice.

"Hello Alison, do I know you from somewhere? 'Cause you look really familiar." Said Jasper, Edward was trying to hold back a laugh; I guess he knew it was Alice. When our eyes met he mouthed Alice, I nodded.

"No, no don't think we've ever met before, right Lauren?" said Alice.

"I don't know, I'm not everywhere you go." I giggled a little.

"Are you sure I don't know you? Alice." Jasper said, smiling.

"Dang it! How did you recognize me?"

"Do you really think I wouldn't recognize my fiancé?" he said kissing her.

"Fiancé? Jasper you proposed?" Edward asked,

"Yeah, oh, Lauren, what happened to Bella? Is she here?" said Jasper.

"No, she's sleeping at my house. She wasn't feeling good so we put her to sleep and before you say anything we did not drug her."

"Well Lauren didn't." said Alice.

"Alice!" shouted Edward.

"I'm kidding. I would never drug a person, well unless it's Tanya then that changes everything." Everyone laughed.

"Well, Alice we got to get back home. We need to check if Bella's okay." I said grabbing her wrist. She kissed Jasper and followed me out of the store.

**~o~**** At house ****~o~**

"No, Paramore is way better than Evanescence!" Alice yelled as we walked to the front door.

"No, Evanescence is way better than Paramore!" I yelled. As you can see we're fighting about who's the best band. Hey, it's battle of the bands: Alice vs. Lauren!

"Have you heard, Decode, Crushcrushcrush, or That's what you get? They are awesome!"

"Have you heard, Imaginary, Haunted, My Immortal, Bring me to life, Everybody's fool, or Going under? They are better than Paramore." I said going into the house and walking to the kitchen with Alice behind me. Bella was at the sink drinking water, "Hey." I said.

"Hola." Bella replied.

"I have heard their songs! They're good but not as good as Paramore!" Alice said going to hug Bella, "Are you okay, sweetie?"

"Alice? Your, your blonde?" Bella said pointing to Alice's hair.

"Yes, now are you okay?" Bella nodded, stilling looking at Alice's hair. Alice turned back to me, "Paramore is still better!"

"No Evanescence is!"

"Paramore!"

"Evanescence!"

"Paramore!"

"Evanescence!"

"Pa-ra-mo-re!'

"Ev-a-ne-scen-ce!"

"Pa-ra-mo-re!'

"Ev-a-ne-scen-ce!"

"Evanmore!" Bella shouted out randomly. We turned to her in confusion, "Evanmore?" Alice and I asked together.

"Yes, Evanmore, a combo of Evanescence and Paramore."

"Oh, that's pretty smart actually." I said.

"Thank you!"

"Your right, Alice and I officially love Evanmore, a combo of our fav bands together." I said linking arms with Alice.

"Yeah," Alice gave me hi-five.

"So, I heard you have the plan set?" Bella asked, playing with her water.

"Yep, we're going tomorrow to introduce 'Alison' to the hag and while they become 'friends' we get Tanya's wedding dress, she picked it out few weeks into her pregnancy with 'Edward's child' thinking Edward was going to come back and propose which, thankfully, he never did. We get her dress and kill it! Her mom is in town tomorrow so they are going to be setting up the wedding and everything so long story short whatever they do, we destroy." I explained sitting down on a chair by the island.

"Good, but what about the DNA results?"

"Oh, don't worry. I've got it covered. I got Kate, Tanya's nice sister, to go in and do it for us. She's a doctor so all she has to do is say she's here to check whatever; she gets into the file room, finds Tanya's folder, and copies the real results. Then we barge into the wedding ceremony; show everyone the real results and bam, Tanya's gone! And you, Bella, can live happily ever after with your prince charming. Aren't I a genius?" I laughed.

"Yes, you are! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Bella said jumping up and down hugging me.

"You're welcome," I said hugging her back.

"It's my pleasure; I never liked Tanya so I wouldn't dare to help her."

"You're the best, Lauren!"

"So I've been told." I smiled.

"Hey, Lauren we also need to get Bella a check up too. Remember, doesn't she look a bit more pale than usual?" I looked at Bella, she had bags under her eyes, her breasts looked bigger, and she looked sick.

"Hey Bells, how many times have you went to the bathroom today?" I asked, wondering if she was pregnant.

"5 or 6 times, why?"

"Nothing, do you feel tired?"

"Yeah, and I kinda just sleep the whole day. And I'm still tried!"

"Hmm, do you feel sick; have you lost interest in some of your favorite foods?"

"Yes and yes, somehow I like black tea now! Bah! I have never turned down pasta but today when I ate that leftover pasta it was a bit off. " she said facing a funny, grossed out face.

I giggled but straightened my posture, "How late did you say your period was?"

"2 days," She finally got what I was thinking and her eyes widened, "Do you think I…?"

I nodded, "Bella, you might be pregnant with Edward's child." Her legs gave out and she fell into a chair nearby.

* * *

**An: Bella is Prego! Yay! Well I guess you all already knew that. I'm so proud of you guys! 33 days and 240+ reviews! Amazing! Now that you all know the plan you just wait and watch! And please review! :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: All belongs to the wonderful Mrs. Meyer.**

***Chapter 22*

* * *

**

**~o~ Lauren ~o~**

"No! No! No! I'm not wearing that dress!" Alice yelled, running around the house. I chased after her, yelling, "It's not that bad! Shakira even wears this!"

"I don't care!" she said running upstairs into Bella's room, locking the door.

I ran to her door and started knocking, "Bella, tell Alice she has to wear the dress!"

"No! Bella, tell her don't wanna." I heard Alice whine from the other side.

"What does the dress look like, Lauren?" Bella asked. I looked at the dress, "It's a cheetah print, strapless dress. It's not slutty at all, I swear." Bella opened the door and looked at the dress, "Alice, it's cute. I would even wear it."

"I don't wanna; I don't look good in cheetah print." she said crossing her arms over her chest and pouting.

"Alice, did you even try out a cheetah print dress before?" Bella asked, holding up the dress.

"No, but I know I won't look good in it." she said losing the pout and uncrossing her arms.

"Come on, at least try it on, Tanya likes cheetah print, the more you do what she likes then the best of friends you'll be." I said.

"Okay, but only to help Bella." she got up and took the dress, walking to the bathroom.

I turned to Bella, "Now, your outfit." I smiled; I grabbed her hand and dragged her to my closet. I picked out a pink and black flower sundress, blue jean shorts, and white leather flip flops. Perfect for a supposedly pregnant woman, we don't actually know if she is prego but we're checking today at the doctor's after our visit to the hag.

"Perfect for you, you'll look so cute!" I gushed, handing her clothes.

"I'll go check on Alice, you put on the dress." I said, leaving the room (Pic of outfit on profile).

**~x~ Bella ~x~**

We're going to visit Tanya today, Lauren said we're going to introduce 'Alison' to Tanya and make 'Alison' the 4thbridesmaid. While 'Alison', Tanya and Tanya's mom, Katrina (I bet she's just the like hurricane, big, ugly, killer of people. That's probably why Tanya's dad left them), anyway while they get to know each other, Lauren and I will be getting Tanya's dress, that's locked in a safe, over protective much? And destroy it by ripping it to spreads with our bare hands. But, just to even get the code to the safe Lauren is going to ask Tanya if she can see the dress, Tanya gives the password, I say I have to use the restroom but instead I follow Lauren to the safe. We'll rip up the dress, I run to the bathroom, Lauren will scream saying the dress was ruined before she got there and Tanya breaks down. Then we go to my appointment. Today is going to be a fun day.

**~o~ At the Hag's House ~o~**

"Oh my goodness, Lauren, Bella, How are you?" Tanya said giving us air kisses which made me want to throw up on her fake self.

"Hi, Tanya, Bella is going to be one of your bridesmaids like you told me to do. I also brought another girl, Alison; she could also be your bridesmaid too." Lauren said introducing Alison to Tanya.

"Oh, your pretty, come on in and we could to know each other Alison," Tanya turned to Lauren and me, "My mom's here, you two can meet her. And Bella you can go meet Edward, I'm being nice today. Edward's with Jasper and his father in his office, Lauren you can see him too." Tanya smiled, so fake!

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Oh, Bella I love your outfit, but I think it would look better on a pregnant woman such as myself." she smiled. I just want to rip her head off and feed it to the dogs.

I put on a fake smile, "You could borrow it sometime."

"Thank you, now go meet Edward before I take him away." she turned around, taking Alice with her. I was about to kick her in the ass but Lauren held me back.

"Bella, be nice. Let's go see Edward." she whispered, walking me to Edward's office.

When we got there Lauren knocked, "Knock knock." Lauren said peeking inside.

"Hey Lauren, what are you doing here?" I heard my Edward say. I almost melted, hearing his voice.

"Bella and I are the bridesmaids; we're here to help out."

"Bella?" Edward said happily, "Is she here?"

"Yeah, who else do you think is behind me?" she said, grabbing my arm and moving me in front of her.

"Bella!" Edward, Jasper and Carlisle exclaimed. Edward ran up to me and wrapped his arms around my body, his head on my shoulder.

"Oh, Bella I missed you so much. I'm so happy that I finally get to see your beautiful face. I missed you. I missed your voice, your laugh, your smile, your beauty, your beautiful eyes, your beautiful blush, your smell, your kisses, I missed everything about you."

I laughed rubbing his head, "I missed you too." he hugged me closer to his body but Lauren loosened his arms, "Um, Edward I think you shouldn't hug Bella so tight. Remember she's sick?" she said.

"Oh, sorry." he said loosening his grip, "I just missed you so much." He turned to Lauren, "Do you know if the child is actually mine yet?"

"Not yet, but we'll find out soon. I just have to wait till Kate, Tanya's sister, gets here."

"When is she coming?" Edward asked, putting me down.

"A day before the wedding." Lauren mumbled. She closed her eyes and turned away, ready for Edward to start yelling.

"What!" he yelled.

"Shh, Edward, calm down." I said rubbing his arm. He looked at me and his face softened, he turned back to Lauren, "I'm sorry, Lauren. I didn't mean to yell."

"It's okay," she said looking back at him, "I'm sorry Edward, but I can't get her to come earlier. Her job let's her out on the day before, I can't make her come before then. She tried to convince her boss but he won't let her. You now how doctors are, I'm sorry."

"No, Lauren it's okay." Edward sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Is it possible you girls can do it?" Carlisle asked, moving next to Edward.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"We can't, only doctors are allowed in the file room."

"How about one of you dresses up as a doctor?" suggested Jasper, taking a sip of his water.

"That's not a bad idea, Bella you could dress up as a doctor and seduce a doctor to give you the keys."

"Yeah, wait, whoa, what? I do what?" I said.

"Yeah, she does what?" said Edward.

"She dresses up and seduces a doc to give her the keys."

"No, no, no the only man that she's going to seduce is me, not a doctor." Edward said shaking his head.

"I could have gone my whole life without knowing that but come on, Edward! She's the one who needs the file! She's the one who needs to see it. Come on, nothing is going to happen, I swear, please." Lauren begged.

Edward looked from Lauren to me; he sighed and nodded, "Okay, but nothing better happen."

I looked at Edward, shocked, "You say what now?" I yelled.

"Bella, just do it. You need to see the file, all you have to do is find the file, copy it, and we show it to everyone!" said Lauren. I looked at Edward, he nodded but looked a bit sad and mad, I turned back to Lauren and nodded, "Okay, I'll do it but why me? Why not get Rosalie to do it? Or yourself? Your both way hotter than 300 me's combined!"

"As I said before the file is more important for you than for Rosalie and me. And you are way hot! And if I might add sexy too!" I blushed, hiding my head in Edward's neck.

"Liar," I mumbled.

"If I was lying then how come I saw 10 guys look at you from head to toe on the way here? They were so checking you out! It's a good thing we choice to take the bus today, no need to waste fuel on Tanya now, do we?" Lauren smiled.

I giggled, and Edward spoke, "Wait, did you say 10 guys were checking her out? What kind of checking out? Eye-fucking or undressing or just simply checking her out?" I giggled and slapped his chest, "Edward, your so protective."

"No, I'm a good husband well if I get married to Tanya, which I hope I don't 'cause I will be trying to kill myself from seeing her horrible face everyday, I'll still be a good ex-husband, I don't want to be your ex though," he pouted, trailing his hand down to my hip and gently massaging it. I quietly moaned.

"Let's leave the horny couple alone now, we'll keep Tanya distracted and I'll just destroy the wedding dress on my own." Lauren said grabbing Jasper and Carlisle by the wrists and dragged them out but before they left Carlisle whispered, "Use protection, I have a feeling you haven't, we don't want you to get pregnant too, wait yes I do, it'll be great to have a grandson that's from the couple I love." he smiled and left the room. Edward rested his head on my shoulder and whispered, "Bella, those guys that checked you or undressed you with their eyes or eye-fucked you or had a fantasy about you out will die, no one but me is allowed to undress you, fuck you or fantasize about you. You are mine." he growled, nibbling my ear lobe. I moaned, pushing my pelvis against to his hard erection. He grunted, grabbing my hips and pushing me closer. I groaned then remembered we shouldn't be doing this; I pushed away, "Edward, we shouldn't be doing this."

He sighed, "Your right as always." He was about to lean in for a kiss when the door bursted open.

**~o~ Read A/N down below for explanation! ~o~

* * *

**

**A/N: First of all I would like to say, it's Friday the 13th! *Plays dramatic music*, thank you all for reviewing the last chapter we about 40 reviews away from 300! Ahh! And sorry about not updating for the past two days, I was feeling sick, I'm fasting (I'm Muslim) so with not eating and all I feel weak, and yesterday I had a power outage from 6am to 7pm. Yeah, I'm busy, but I'll still keep doing the story. I promise, now review please. ****Oh, and looking for a beta! Message me if you want to do it and one of the perks of being a beta is that you get to see and read the chapter before anyone else!**


	23. Chapter 23

**~*~ Disclaimer: Mrs. Meyer owns all but the plot. ~*~**

**~*~*~ Chapter 23 ~*~*~

* * *

**

**~*~ Bella ~*~**

"Edward!" Tanya yelled. Edward and I quickly broke apart.

"Yes, love?" he said. Love? That's my nickname. But I saw him cringe as he said it.

"Move!" said Tanya, walking up to me and pushing me to the side.

"Bitch," I mumbled to myself.

"Eddie, someone destroyed my beautiful wedding dress," She pouted. Oh god, I think I'm going to throw up at her attempt to be cute. And go Lauren! You go girl! Great job!

"Do you have an idea of who it could be?" Edward asked. He sent a quick apologetic look to me. I mouthed back, "its okay." He looked back at Tanya.

"I don't know Lauren said it was destroyed when she got there." Edward nodded and said, "It's okay, we'll go buy you a new dress for you. Now please leave, Isabella and I are discussing the divorce between her and me." Edward took her to the door and let her out but before she left she planted a long kiss on Edward's lips. I felt tears forming at the site. I looked away and bit my lip.  
Once Tanya stopped sucking face with Edward, he turned to me when she was out the door.

"Sorry about her," he apologized, wiping his lips with the back of his sleeve.

I giggled; he had some of Tanya's lipstick on the corner of his lips.

"What?" He asked.

I pointed to the corner of his lips; I took the back of my sleeve and wiped it away. "Oh," he smiled.

"Um, so, where's Marie?" he asked, leaning against his desk, crossing his arms over his chest.

"My parents' house," I said sitting on his desk.

"Well, we should set up the divorce papers." he sighed, opening his desk and taking out some papers.

"Why do have those?" I asked pointing to the papers.

"Just in case." he shrugged. Why would he have the divorce papers set? Does he think that we won't be able to prove Tanya is wrong?

"In case of what, we divorce? Are you so confident that we won't be able to prove the hag wrong?"

"The hag?" he smiled.

"Don't change the subject, Mr. Cullen! Why do you have the papers set? Answer me!" I yelled. I felt my anger rising.

"Bella, I never thought I would fall for you. I didn't think that this would happen." he stated calmly.

"Oh," I said dumbly. I'm so stupid! He said in the beginning that he would divorce but before he month was even near over he fell for me and I him.

"Oh?" he smirked.

I slapped his arm, "Yes, oh!"

He laughed, "You're so cute." He kissed me temple before hugging me. God, I love this man.

**~*~ Lauren ~*~****  
**

"Hey Tanya, I want to see your beautiful wedding dress that you keep bragging about," I said as I walked to the living room.

She looked up from whatever she was reading, "Sure, the code for the safe is Edward's birthday, 062091." Wow, she must be obsessed with Edward. I smiled.

"Thanks Tanya, I'll be back." she nodded. I looked over at Alice to see if she was okay the hag. She looked as if she was being tortured. She met my eyes and mouthed, "Good luck." I smiled before walking up the stairs. I walked down the hall to a huge safe.

Whoa, isn't it kinda obvious that something really important is in there? Tanya is really dumb, you never put something important in a huge safe, it just makes it more tempting to open. I laughed and punched the code in. When it opened, I walked inside. Damn, this safe big! It's like the size of my apartment. In the middle of the safe was Tanya's wedding dress. There was light shining on it. Okay, she girl is one crazy chick. Three the walls were covered in dresses mixed with different colors and different styles. And I saw pictures of Edward pasted all over one wall with love hearts all around them. If I was Edward I would have out that door running for my life.

I walked over to Tanya's 'prized possession', circling it. This should be fun.

_**I'm thinking of doing a new story, and it's a twilight one! A teacher/student love story. I have the summary uploaded; I would really appreciate it, if you checked it out. Please!

* * *

**_

**An: Hola! Sorry, I haven't been updating a lot. I don't have anything to say but thank you to Lauren my beta! Lol Lauren, weird the Lauren I know and the Lauren in this story are kinda the same, both funny, nice, and awesome people! That's why the Lauren I made (SM) is nice. Lol now review please!**


	24. IMPORTANT! please read!

Alright everybody this is **luv is forever**'s beta here. She wanted me to tell you that she can't update for a while because her internet isn't working and she can't update on her iTouch she is very sorry and she will update as soon as she can just stay with her.


	25. Chapter 24

**~*~ Disclaimer: I own a bunch of books, I own an ****iTouch ****and I own a bunch of posters but I do not own twilight or its characters. ~*~**

**~*~ Chapter 24 ~*~**

**~*~ Lauren ~*~

* * *

**

Tsk Tsk Tanya, this is why you should learn not to trust the ones close to you. They could always turn their back on you and help your enemy. You deserve everything we're about to do to you Tanya.

I take the purple and green paint out of my purse. I open the bottles and take the seal off. I smile before I squeeze the bottles and spray the dress with purple and green paint. I grin when I see the paint splattered the dress, I take the scissors and cut from the hem of the dress to the top, cutting it in half. Only if I had a shredder this would be so much easier. I continue to cut till the dress is in little shreds. I sigh, finishing my job. I quickly jam the scissors and empty bottles into my bag, stand up and scream.

"Tanya!" I yelled.

She comes running into the room, her eyes widen in horror when she sees her beautiful dress in pieces. She walks to the remains of her dress and drop to the floor. Her mouth is open in shock; her hands shake as she picks up the little pieces.

"What happened?" she whispers.

"I-I don't know. It was like this when I came in. I think someone in this house came before either of us girls came and destroyed it. Who could have  
done this?" I lied. I looked over to Alice while Tanya's mother soothed her. Alice winked and gave me thumbs up; I smile and look back at the upset Tanya. I felt so good inside. Seeing Tanya in pain made me smile inside. She's one crazy chick. I walk to Alice and whisper, "This girl is one crazy chick." I said. Alice nodded, gawking at the picture of Edward on the right side, "I see that, who does that?" she whispered pointing at the wall of Edward.

"Obviously her," I whisper back.

"Feel bad for Edward, he'll be scared shitless if he laid eyes on this, um, obsession."

"I bet if he found out he would be running for the hills." I turn my head to see Tanya getting up and running out of the door. I walk to Tanya's mother, "Where's she going?" I ask her.

"She going to Edward to tell him what happened." she said then she smiled, surprising me by saying, "You did good Lauren. This is a secret between me, you, Alice, and Bella. I don't really like Tanya either. I may be her mother but she's a pain in the ass! And I knew Alison was Alice when I saw her." I stared at her in shock, "You knew?"

"Yep, and I'm really ashamed I gave birth to someone like that." I smiled and gave her a high five, "I never thought I would say this to a family member of Tanya's but I love you! Thank you! So are you on our side?"

"Yes! I've always wanted to make her suffer like the way I suffered for 19 years! I know I'm being a mean mother but she deserves it with the way she treats people."

I jump on her and hug her, "We really love that you're helping us. If you come to our house whenever you're free from the hag and we'll catch you up."

"Sure," she smiled, hugging me back, "Who's the hag though?"

"Tanya," Alice stated.

"I love it! She's the hag from hell!" exclaimed Tanya's mom. I laughed at her.

"Okay, come to our house tomorrow. We're going to get Bella ready so she can so get the real results to the DNA test." I said.

"What is she going to do?" Katrina (Tanya's mother name) asked.

"Yeah, what is she going to do?" asked Alice.

"She's going to seduce a doctor, get the keys from whomever and get the real results." I explained.

"Bella is perfect! She has the curves, ass, boobies, and other parts." Katrina said then added, "And I'm saying that from a boy's point of view."

I turned awkwardly to Alice and said, "We're going to go home and pick out the stuff," I turned back to Katrina, "Come by later today, okay?" she nodded, "I'll be by at around 6." I nod and grab Alice's arm, "Let's get Bella and head home. See you at 6 Mrs. Denali." I said, waving.

Now to get Bella home and make her sexier! And no I'm not lesbian!

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry that the chapter is short and I haven't updated on time! I'm having my beta update this for me. Every computer I go on doesn't have internet so I downloaded an app on my iTouch and wrote this chapter. I have WiFi though! I'm going to write from here till my internet is fixed my dad kinda banded me from the computer. And if you're reading ****Forbidden Love ****it's going to take a long long time to update that one! Now you may review. Oh and sorry for the mistakes cuz as I said before I'm writing from my iTouch.**


	26. If u read this, u could get sneak peek

**Hello my wonderful readers,**

I'm so very sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I just started high school (a week ago) and I promised myself to put my studies before anything else. I have homework, I have to pick up both of my brothers, I need to study more etc... It's only been a week and I have a bunch of homework, turns out the getto-est school is also the most serious.

I go to an academy school so... Gaithersburg High School is supposedly the worst school in Montgomery County but the rumors are way off! So what if a student was murdered? And there are like 5 pregnant girls. Okay, I don't go to the best school in the world. I was about to go to this smart people school about 3 of them but I didn't live in the area so my mom couldn't drive me everyday. I really didn't want to go to the smart people school because my friends aren't there and I'll do NOT want to be high in anything. It makes me feel out of place, I just want to be average.

The schools were Richard Montgomery, Poolesville, and Quince Orchard High School. Those are some of the best schools in Montgomery County! I just hate when my parents try to push me! Right now they are leaving me alone and letting me go and do what I want. So that gave me a chance to make a promise to myself. I will try to become the best I can be at my own pace. Do you people hate when your parents push you and pressure you? Or when they compare you to others? My dad says that I'm dumb when I don't get an A but I pass with a high grade. Hello! Just be happy I have good grades! Okay, I'm getting off topic well I have been for the past few minutes. Lol, anyway I'm so sorry!

Please be patient with me! I promise I will try and update. I can't update today even though it's Friday and I have a three day weekend ahead. I'm fasting, as I told you before, and it's almost the end so everything is pretty hectic with all the preparations for the last day of Ramadan. I'm throwing a party though so Yay (not so happy about it. I've never been a party person. Hey! I'm a Bella!) So I'm really busy at the moment and the computer is still busted. Sorry again.

And I love you if you read this! If you review and tell me so I can send you a little sneak peek of the next chapter (started it but not finished) I love you! And I'm really sorry. I know you guys don't care about my apologizes but it's been a habit of mine ever since I was little to apologize. I was raised to be a nice girl (which I am) I never insult anyone (unless they insult me then its war) and the people I talk to on know that's true- at least I hope so.

Anyway, I'm going to go and finish my Spanish project. Again, I'm sorry. The people who are in my position understand how hectic life it is for a teen. So, bye! I'll update when I can! Love you! And if you're wondering how I'm posting this while my computer is busted I'm at my grandma's :D :D :D :D :D Sorry and stay with me! Please and thank you and review to tell me you read this stupid AN so I can send you a sneak peek of the beginning of chapter 25.

**- Luv Is Forever **


	27. Chapter 25: Yes, I updated! Read AN!

**Disclaimer: Belongs to the wonderful Mrs. Meyer. Oh, how I wish I could be her!**

**Chapter 25**

_Bella_

* * *

"Isabella Marie Swan!" yelled Alice, pulling my arm to get me out of the car.  
"Alice I change my mind! Maybe I have a disease that has the symptoms of pregnancy? You know like that girl in Heavenstone Secrets? Her sister told her she had a disease with the same symptoms of pregnancy even though she was pregnant. What if I have that disease?" I whined pulling myself back in the car. Alice tugged on my arm, pushing me forward.

"Bella we have to make sure!" she said pulling harder.  
"Ahhh! This is abuse! You can't make me do what I don't want to!"  
"Bell-a! Please!" Alice whined, pouting.  
I looked into her eyes and showed no emotion. She just made her eyes wider and I shook my head saying that I wasn't falling for it. She pouted some more and made her eyes wider, making her look like a puppy. My eyes softened and I gave in, groaning, "Okay, but if I get touched in my private parts I'm running out screaming rape."  
"Do whatever you want. I just want to know if I'm going to be an aunt!" she said grinning from ear to ear.

I groaned and pulled myself out of the car and stomping to the entrance of the hospital, when I didn't hear Alice's heels clicking against the pavement I looked back. She was at the car texting! What the fudge? She desperately wants me out of the car and when I am out she stays put and texts? I groan and stomp back over to Alice. I grabbed her by her hair and pull her to the entrance while she yells. I let her go, leaving her at the doors, and walk over to Lauren, who was filling out the paper work to get me admitted in this hospital because we can't risk a chance at Tanya seeing us at the other one.  
"I hate you." I growled, sitting next to Lauren.

"Whatever, now what are your hobbies?" she asked.  
I shrugged, "I don't know. Reading, writing?"  
"Okay, I'm done with the form," she said standing up and going to the front desk, handing her the papers. She walked over to me and sat down, "Okay, they aren't busy right now so the doctor is free. All we have to do is wait till he comes."

As she finished her sentence my name was called, "Isabella Cullen?"

I glared at Lauren, "Cullen?"

"Hey, you're not a Swan anymore and you're not divorced so I can put whatever name I want."

"Yeah, but it's my name not yours so I can do whatever I want."

She rolled her eyes, "sure, sure, just go and get the test done! We have to be at the house by six!"

I laughed and walked over to the doctor, whose name was Dr. Night. He was very handsome but not as handsome as Edward. He had tousled black hair, amber eyes, and a face just like Edward's but Edward was hotter. I groaned, I have to stop thinking about Edward!

"Hello Isabella, how are you?" Dr. Night smiled, walking beside me as we walked to the room.

"Fine," I sighed, hugging my body.

"How's Mr. Cullen? How are you taking the separation? I know you two were really in love."

"He's fine. Being separated is hard." I sighed as I sat on the bed.

"I hope you okay though." He smiled sweetly before becoming serious, "Okay, why are you here today, Mrs. Cullen?"

"I want a pregnancy test done. I've had all the symptoms of pregnancy, but my friends want to know if it's true. And while I'm here could I have a DNA test done?"

"Okay, we will do the pregnancy test done but without Mr. Cullen here we cannot do the DNA test."

"Could you do the DNA test for the baby if I'm pregnant and I'll compare it with Edward's when I see him again?"

"Sure, but first the pregnancy test." He looked through the cabinets till he found a bottle and handed it to me, "Pee in this cup. The bathroom is to your right at the end of the hall." I nodded and jumped off the bed, heading to the end of the hall.

I did what I was told and walked back to the room. Dr. Night took the bottle from my hands and walked out of the room to check the urine. After a while, he came back into the room smiling.

"Well Mrs. Cullen," he sighed, "I have great news!"

"I'm pregnant?" I guessed excitedly.

He nodded, "Congratulations!"

I screamed and jumped into his arms, jumping up and down in excitement. Ahh! I'm going to be a mom!

"Ahh! I'm going to be a mother! Well, I already am but….ahhhh!" I started shouting jumping up and down all around the room. OMG, I'm acting like a child. I calmed myself and fixing my hair and clothes, clearing my throat I spoke, "Sorry for my behavior, could we please do the DNA test please?"

"Sure," he smiled. Now it's time to find out if it's Edward's child and need these results to prove that I'm carrying his child to everyone especially Tanya.

* * *

**An: I updated! Yay! I was going to send the chapter to everyone who read the author's note but so many people reviewed that I couldn't send it to everyone so right now I'm updating through my dad's laptop. I have to delete this chapter from my dad's laptop before he comes home and finds it. Right now my parents are shopping and brothers are being babysat by my grandma. So I'm home alone, and that's a good thing because then you guys would have never seen this chapter! Please review! And I know I told you I had a bunch of HW but I quickly finished it. Now I have the whole weekend to myself. I just woke up so there are some mistakes BTW its 2pm here, yeah, I sleep a lot! Now please send me your love! :D BTW it's took me so long to write this chapter since I was distracted by the T.V. I'm watching my super Sweet 16! **


	28. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: All belong to the wonderfully talented Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 26**

* * *

_Bella_

"So? Are you prego?" Alice said nudging my shoulder, "Huh? Huh? Huh?"

I giggled and nodded, "I also got the DNA test done."

"OMG! Edward's the father isn't he?" Alice exclaimed.

"Well…" I trailed off.

"Oh no, he's not is he? Who could you possibly have sex with? The only people you have had sex with were James and Edward but then again James raped you so it doesn't really count because sex is pleasure and rape is torture. There is no possibility James is the father because then you would have gotten pregnant 3 years ago unless you did but you got an abortion. And if you did how could you? Wait, did you have sex with Jake? You were never alone so you could have never have had it! So that must mean Edward is the father!" Alice said jumping up and down in her seat; her head would have hit the ceiling if the seat belt wasn't restraining her.

"Okay, what did you have for breakfast pixie?" I asked.

"Um….let's see, I had 3 cups of coffee, a Danish, 2 chocolate chip cookies, a bit of that left over cake, oh, and that mocha frappe from McDonald's (**I love mocha frappes!** )."

I stared at her in shock, "All that fit inside your small body? Damn, how did you have that frappe without exploding?"

"Hello, stomachs are like rubber!" I shook my head and turned to Lauren, "Never ever are we stopping at McDonalds with her in the car."

Lauren laughed, "I tried to stop her but she is one deadly little woman."

I laughed, "I know, now stop at McDonalds I want some food."

"But, you just said?"

"I know what I said. How about we leave her on the street, go to McDonalds and then come back for her. That way she wouldn't be in the car."

"I'm right here! I swear you think I'm so small that you can't see that I'm still in the car!" Alice said crossing her arms and looking out the window.

I pouted, rubbing her hair, "Alice, I love you to death but your just so hyper. I'm carrying a baby; I don't have a lot of energy."

She sighed, "Okay, fine, I'll tone it down a bit."

"Thank you." I kissed her forehead. When I pulled back my phone rang. I looked at the caller I.D.

It was from Edward's house aka home well, my old home.

I picked it up, "Hello, Isabella Swan speaking."

"Ah, Bella," I heard her nasty voice (Her nasty assed highness of stupid ass) say.

I frowned, "What Tanya?"

"Don't be so mean to Edward's new wife Isabella."

"Ha! You can't marry him! First, the wedding is in 3 days! Second, you can't marry him till I divorce him! And third, you will never be his wife! He loves me not you, you shank!" I heard Alice cheer from the front seat, "Mm hmm! Girl! You tell her!"

I laughed quietly before turning my attention back to the hag.

"Yeah right! He loves me! He even said it himself! He said it while he was moaning on top of me, pumping his hard cock in and out of my pussy."

"Are you crazy? He would never have sex with you!" I hope.

"Really then, listen to this." I heard some moving and then I heard his voice, "Tanya, you so tight…ugh...baby your pussy feels so good….oh…yes, baby…..damn I love you." She records when she has sex? Creepy much?

"You record when you have sex?"

"No, that was him, saying those things right now. Do you need proof?"

"Ha, like you could prove that you two are having sex right now?"

"No need," said his velvety voice. I froze, my breathing stopped and I think I felt my heart stop too.

"E-Edward?" I stuttered.

"Yes, it's me."

"Edward, w-what are you doing? Y-you're having s-ex with her?"

"Yes, and I love it." He moaned, "I love her, not you."

When I heard those words my body completely froze and I dropped the phone. Lauren and Alice looked back, "Bella? Bella? What's wrong?"

I didn't say anything but, "Stop the car now!"

* * *

**An: On my dad's laptop again! I've been using my vampire senses to hear if my dad is coming home yet! It's doesn't help when you live in behind a church and people are coming and going from the church I keep thinking it's my dad but it never is! Anyway, what did you think? Do you really think Edward is having sex with Tanya or Tanya's just playing with her? BTW I'm posting today because without school cuz of Labor Day I have nothing to do and my parents aren't home so I just started writing. I know it's short but I'm really scared that my dad could come home any minute and see me on his laptop. Now please review while I try and start the next chapter. **


	29. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: All belongs to SM blah, blah, blah…yada, yada, yada…..**

**Chapter 27**

* * *

_Bella_

"Bella? What's wrong?" asked Lauren stopping the car.

I opened the car door and got out not before bending down and saying, "I can't take this anymore. Tell Tanya she's won the game. I don't care anymore." I slammed the door shut and walked away wiping the tears escaping my eyes. I heard Lauren and Alice get out if the car. Alice ran up to me and grabbed my arm, pulling me so I was facing her. I looked at the ground, letting my tears wet the grass.

"Bella, look at me." Alice said. I shook my head, but her hand grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at her.

"Bella, don't let Tanya get to you. She's playing with you. What happened?"

I sighed and closed my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest, "I heard Tanya and Edward having sex a-and he said h-he l-l-loved her, not me." more tears poured down my cheeks.

"That bitch! Edward would never to that!" shouted Lauren, spinning around and groaning into her hands, "She's...she's such a...ugh!" Lauren grabbed my arms and said, "He loves you. We all know he does. You can't fall into her trap. Bella, if he was here right now he would tell you to stay strong and he loves you and only you! Here," she handed me her phone, "Call him up, and ask him where he is. If he really doesn't care for you he would say he's with Tanya. But, if he isn't then Tanya was lying. Come on, call him. Get your proof." I looked up into her eyes. I was going to protest but she was already dialing his number. I closed my eyes, "Lauren, we're not meant to be together, we just aren't. Lauren please," I pleaded.

She shook her head, "Bella, god is testing you, testing your love for Edward. If you really do love him and he you, we wouldn't be this far in our plan. Edward's love got you this far. Bella, he loves you, believe me."

"Lauren, we have 3 days till the wedding. Tomorrow I'm going to Edward and signing the divorce papers. The divorce will take effect the day they get married. I can't take this much pain." I looked up at the sky, "What did I do to deserve this god? What did I do that was so bad that you had to take the only man I loved away? Why?" I shouted to the sky, dropping to my knees. Lauren and Alice both got on their knees, "Bella, its Edward. Ask him." Lauren said putting the phone in my hands. I shook my head and gave her back the phone, she pushed it back, "Bella, please do it for Alice and me, do it please." I shook my head again.

"At least do it for the baby, he or she needs to hear their fathers' voice."

The baby. Edward, the father. I sighed, "Lauren..."

"No! Bella! Listen to me! Do it! Just do it!" yelled Lauren. Wow, I have never seen this side of her. I got so scared of her I took the phone.

"E-Edward?" I said into the phone.

"Love, have you been crying? What happened? What's wrong? Who made you cry? Whoever did is about to be murdered." he said worriedly.

"So you're going to kill your fiancée?" I laughed.

"Tanya? She made you cry? That's it! I can't stand her. She's crossed her limits!"

I ignored that and asked, "Edward? Where are you?"

"I'm at Jasper's house. I left after you guys. Why?"

"So you didn't have sex with Tanya?" I asked hopeful that he didn't.

"What? NO! I would never! I hate her!"

"Do you love her?"

"No way! I hate her," he paused, "Besides I prefer brunettes." he said sweetly. I felt myself blush.

"What brought all this on?" he asked.

"No reason, I just wanted to check." I lied.

"Bella," he said disbelievingly, "You're a horrible liar. Tell me why."

I took a deep breath, "Tanya called earlier and s-she...I-I h-heard you two h-having s-sex." I stuttered.

He started laughing, "Me have sex with Tanya? After I met you, you're the only one I'd have sex with. I just want bury my hard cock inside your soaking wet pussy, make you scream and moan my name, and fuck you so many times that wouldn't be able to walk when I'm done with you." I moaned, "Edward, don't say things that like to me. You got me so wet." then I just remembered that I wasn't alone. I turned to Lauren and Alice, "Could you please wait in the car for me?"

They nodded and ran to the car. I giggled then turned back to Edward, "Baby, could you please meet me somewhere? I want to see you and bring Marie. I miss her and you." he said

I laughed, "You just saw me an hour ago."

"An hour is too long. And I haven't see Marie since the horrid day."

I sighed, "Okay, where do you want to meet?"

"Um, meet me at your favorite restaurant, we'll eat dinner there."

"Okay, what do you have planned for the rest of the night?" I asked.

"Let's see I want to take you and Marie to this special place I found. Then we could sneak off and live far away from Tanya and change our names but you keep Isabella, it's beautiful."

"Edward, we can't. You have to marry her."

"I don't unless I don't exist."

"Edward unless we die out of nowhere then there is no possible way Tanya can't find us."

"That can be arranged." he said darkly then chuckling, "But, Bella I want to live my life with you and Marie not her."

"I would love to but I promised I wouldn't interfere in this marriage."

"Break the promise and I know you wouldn't do that but can't you at least make yourself happy before anyone? At least make me happy and run away with me."

"Tempting, but as much as I love you, I can't get in the way."

"Bellaaaa!" he whined, "Please, I love you and you love me. When two people love each other they do anything to keep their love strong even if someone stupid ass gets in the way."

I giggled, "Edward, I'm sorry. But, we will be together again. If not then we just aren't meant to be together."

He gasped, "Bella, we belong together. I'll do anything to I can to see us together again." Anything? What has he even done? He hasn't helped us at all! Lauren, Alice and 8 are doing all the work!

Anger built up in me, "Anything?" I said in disbelief, "Well, how's that working out for you? You haven't done anything to save this relationship! I've worked my ass off to try and save us! And what have to done? Nothing! But, sit your stupid ass down and watch the fight! Do you love watching the woman you love struggle? What kind of person are you?"

"Bella, calm down. You're under too much stress and your sick-" I cut him off.

"Sick? Sick! No, idiot! I'm pregnant with your child."

I heard him stop breathing, "M-my c-child?"

"Yes! As in baby is growing inside my womb because of you!"

"You're pregnant? With my child? I'm a father?"

"You will be if I don't die of this stupid shit first!"

"Bella, you will never say that again! I love you and can't live without you."

"Edward, I can't take this anymore." I said, tears escaping my eyes.

"Bella, I can't take this anymore either. I wish that instead of fighting I would have found out I loved you earlier then we would have had a longer time together. We only lasted 3 days before this came upon us. I miss you so much."

"I miss you too."

"Well, I got to go Jasper's complaining that I don't spend enough time with him. I swear if he wasn't dating Alice I'd think he's gay with all the guys he hangs with."

I laughed, "Okay, bye love you."

"Love you too." With that I hung up and walked back to the car with a smile on my lips. Edward still loves me. And I'm going to keep it that way.

* * *

**An: First of all! Eid Mubarak to all Muslims! Inshallah we live to fast again! Second, who watched the first episode of season two to Vampire Dairies? Because I did! I was awesomely awesome! Third, I don't want to brag but I'm going to anyway! We have a new record for me and money I got $70 within 10 minutes! Whoo! New record! Fourth, on my daddy's laptop again! Fifth, I love you! And lastly sixth! Review! Oh, and sorry for the mistakes! I just wanted to get the chapter out and right now I'm about to have a party so ahh! **


	30. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own Twilight but sadly SM owns it and Edward and Jacob. Seriously when will she give up the rights? Wait, I know the answer! Never!**

**Chapter 28**

* * *

_Bella_

"Okay, I'll make a deal with you." Lauren sighed, dropping the dress or should I say slutty dress.

I crossed my arms over my chest and lifted my chin up, "What kind of deal?" I asked

"You wear the dress and when you're fully pregnant I'll do everything you ask and I will not complain! I swear!"

"Start doing what I ask now then we have a deal."

She sighed, smiling before she spoke, "Yes, ma'am."

"Okay, you may slut me up!" I said turning back to the mirror.

"Finally," she muttered.

***After* **

"Alice! These heels are an accident waiting to happen! You know me I'll be on the floor within 2 seconds." I yelled.

"Bella, do you want your life back or not?" Alice asked, sighing.

"Of course! That why I'm doing this in the first place! But, these heels are going to be the death if me and my baby!"

Alice giggled. I grimaced at her, "What's so funny about my death?"

"No! I'm not laughing about that! It's just that you remind me of Edward because he said that when I saw him the day the hag ruined you life."

"The day he chocked Tanya? Really! That's so sweet of him!" I gushed.

This time Lauren laughed, "Well looks like the mood swings are kicking in."

I glared at her, "What's that supposed to mean?" I said with an angry tone.

"Nothing," she shrugged before helping with the dress.

I groaned, "Now you got me curious!"

"Really? Bella it not that hard to figure out. What's bipolar?"

"That's easy! It when you change emotions a lot in a period of time!" I said happily, and then realized that I had mood swings.

"Oh shit, your right. It is mood swings. Well, why didn't you tell me before silly?" I slapped Lauren's arm.

"I- aw forget it!"

***Time Jump!* **

****At Hospital****

"Remind me why I'm doing this?" I asked from the back seat. I was wearing a white nurse outfit that hugged my curves, showed A LOT of cleavage, and went to mid-thigh. I wore white see through net stockings with red high heels. My hair was in waves with a nurse's hat on top. I wore glasses to as Alice said make me look sexier.

"Because it's your problem so your gonna fix it. Now that's the last time I answer that question!" Lauren answered from the driver's seat.

"Well, you didn't have to say it in such a mean way." I frowned.

She sighed, "I'm sorry Bells. It's just that Tanya is getting on my nerves."

I patted her shoulder as she stopped at the entrance of the hospital, "its okay. Now hand me m jacket so I can cover up." Alice handed me my jacket that went up to my knees, past the mid-thigh dress. I quickly wrapped it around myself and tired the belt.

"Ok, wish me luck."

"Good luck and when you get the results we'll be in the parking lot." I nodded before jumping out of the car. I tightened the jacket and walked inside but before I took off the nurses' hat. I walked over the receptionist and asked for Dr. Hudson, the man who did Tanya's DNA test.

"Who are you, miss?" she asked.

"I'm looking for Dr. Hudson?" I asked.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Yes, my name is Isabel."

"Alright, let me see." She turned to her computer and looked at the appointments.

"Ah, Miss. Isabel Marie, you do have an appointment with Dr. Hudson," She looked back up and cocked her head, "Are you Italian?"

"Yes," I nodded.

"Have you been here before, Miss?" she asked.

"No," I shook my head, "Why would you ask that?"

"You look like a woman, Isabella Swan, she came here a few weeks ago and you look exactly like her."

"Oh, Isabella Swan, she's a beautiful girl, very nice." I smiled.

"Yes," she nodded, "Well, Dr. Hudson is in his office right now. Please wait in the waiting room, he'll be out shortly."

"Actually, I'm in a hurry, you see my friend is sick and home all alone. I need to get back to her. So I was wondering if I could see him now."

"I'm sorry. I'm not allowed to let patients inside the doctor's office."

"I'm sorry, but I'm in hurry. Could you please let this slide?" I smiled, moving forward, letting my cleavage show.

"I-I…um…uh…" she stuttered. Smiled to myself, looks like I got myself a lesbian. This should be easy.

"Are you sure you can't help?" I asked, exposing my chest.

"I-I'm…" I hushed by her putting my finger on her lips, "Shh, come with me." I breathed.

She nodded and walked out from behind the desk. I grabbed her hand and lead her to a supply closet. Pushing her to the wall, I ripped her scrubs off while kissing her. She moaned, threading her hands through my hair. She started the take off my jacket but my hands stopped her, "No, let me in and we'll finish this up later." Not!

"Yes," she breathed. I smiled. Hey, while I'm at it maybe I could get her to give me the keys?

"And could please give me the keys to the file room also?" I smiled, trailing my hand down her stomach softly.

"Y-Yes," she breathed, getting the keys from her pants.

She handed it to me and I smiled, "Thank you." I kissed her, fixed my clothes and walked out of the room.

Easy as pie! And I didn't even have to have sex!

I quickly power walked to the file room, once I found it I put the right key in and opened the door.

I looked behind me to see if anyone was behind me or looking, no one was there. I smiled and quietly walked in, closing the door behind me. I took the flashlight out of my jacket pocket and turned around. I looked around for the file cabinet which was lettered A-H when I found it I put the flashlight in my mouth and put the correct key into the hole. I searched till I found Denali, Tanya. I smiled and took the file out. I opened the file, flipping through the papers and I found the paper I was looked for. I took the paper out and was about to turn to copy it when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

* * *

**An: It sucked I know. I'm busy as hell! Sorry for typos and such! I'm sorry for being late and sorry for everything else! Now, if you love me you will review :D**


	31. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own Twilight but sadly SM owns it and Edward and Jacob. Seriously when will she give up the rights? Wait, I know the answer! Never!**

**Chapter 29

* * *

**

_Bella_

I froze, my eyes widening. Damn! I was caught!

"Freeze!" said a deep voice. I shut my eyes and stood completely frozen.

"Put your hands up in the air!" The person commanded. I shot my hands up in the air.

"Now wave them like you just don't care!" He joked in a velvety voice. Velvet? Edward? I spun around to be face to face with a pair of emerald green eyes. It is Edward!

"Edward?" I said in confusion then realized that my love was standing before me, "Edward!" I wrapped my arms tightly around him, "What are you doing here?"

He laughed, "Well, love, I thought about it and said that you were right. I never did anything to help get our life back so I thought I would help." He smiled brightly.

"I'm so happy to see you! But, how did you get in here? You didn't seduce a nurse, did you?" I said narrowing my eyes.

He smiled, "Why, yes I did."

I slapped his arm, "Edward!"

He laughed, rubbing the spot I hit him in, "Love, I was joking. Do you really think I would do that?"

I shrugged, "Do you want me to answer that honestly?"

"Bella!"

This time I laughed, "Edward, I know you wouldn't do that. But, seriously, how did you get in here?"

"Well, I know this guy who knows this guy who knows this guy who knows this guy who knows this guy who knows this guy who knows a doctor that works here. I asked him if I could have a tour because I said I was thinking about becoming a doctor and he said yes then I got him to his office, he asked me for his vitamin pills I got them but gave him a sleeping pill instead. Got into his pants -not what you think- and got the keys and here I am!" he explained, smiling happily.

"Wow, it was easy for you. I had to make out with the lady at the front desk." I sighed.

He smirked, "I wish I could have seen that. I bet it was H-O-T." I slapped his arm again.

"OW!" he said rubbing his arm again, "What was that for?" he whined.

"For being a boy." I smiled.

"For being a boy." He mimicked.

I rolled my eyes and turned back around, "Now, let's do what we came here to do."

"Yeah, you do that. I'm going to check on that doctor I drugged." He said.

"Bye." I said.

"Bye, love, love you." He kissed my forehead and walked out of the room.

When he was out I opened the folder again and went back to the page that contained the DNA results. I gasped at what I saw.

It read:

**Denali, Tanya – Blood type: B **

**Cullen, Edward – Blood type: A**

**Infant, Unknown – Blood type: B**

**STR analysis (Between unborn infant and 'father') – Negative **

**STR analysis (Between unborn infant and mother) – Positive **

**DNA family relationship analysis (unborn infant and 'father') – Negative **

**DNA family relationship analysis (unborn infant and mother) – Positive **

**Conclusion: Edward Anthony Cullen is NOT the father of the unborn child in Tanya Denali's womb. The biological father is still unknown. **

**- Dr. Hudson **

Edward isn't the father? Edward is not the father? Oh my god Edward is NOT the father! I smiled happily and ran to the copy machine and quickly made 2 copies.

Once I was done I put the papers back in the folder, closed the cabinet, and ran out of the room (taking the papers with me of course) and locking the door. I hid the papers in my jacket and walked to the lobby. I was smiling to myself so much that I bumped into something hard. Great, my day starts out great but in the middle of it I get clumsy! Why? Before I fell back two arms encircled my waist. I let out a breath of relief before mumbling thanks.

"What? No kiss for saving the princess?" the person said.

I opened my eyes –that I didn't know were closed- and saw Edward. I frowned and tears filled up my eyes.

Edward's head cocked in confusion, "Bella? Why do you look like as if you're going to cry?"

I shook my head, shutting my lips. I got out of his embrace and walked away.

I guess you don't know what I'm up to? Well, I'm going to play for a while. I'm not going to tell Edward the real results until the wedding day in 2 days because I want Tanya's wedding to be ruined in front of everyone not alone where no one is there to video tape it. I know it's mean but I want her to be exposed for the lying, conceiving little bitch she is. And if it's video taped –which I hope it will- I'm going to put it on YouTube and maybe even send it somewhere where everyone can see who ruined Edward and my relationship.

"Bella!" Edward called after me. I ignored him and walked out of the hospital with him in tow. He caught up to me and grabbed my arm, forcing me to look at him.

"Bella, what happened? Did you see the results?"

I sighed, "Let go, Edward. I don't want to talk about it. Leave me alone." I struggled to get out of his grip but he held on tight.

"Edward, let go." I said.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong!" he yelled in my face. I sucked in a breath, "You want to know what's going on?" He nodded, "You! I said. "Not until you tell me what's wrong!" he yelled in my face.

I sucked in a breath, "You want to know what's wrong?" He nodded, "You! You! You! You're everything I wanted in man! But, I'm too young! I can't take this!" I lied.

"W-What are you saying?" he asked.

"I'm saying let go!" I pulled myself out of his grip and ran to the car, crying. When I got in the car Lauren asked, "Got the results?" I nodded and whipped my tears.

"Why are you crying?"

"Nothing, just the dry air." I said. Lauren nodded and out the car in reverse and drove out of the parking lot. As we drove away I looked at Edward, he was standing there with tears in his eyes, looking back at me. I turned away and started to cry softly. What got over me? Why did I do that? What the hell was I thinking? That was the stupidest thing I have ever done in my entire life. I have to apologize.

**An: What was she thinking? I don't know! She's gone mad I tell you! This is a little twist, something is going to happen because of her stupid mistake, can you guess? And while your guessing please review! Sorry for mistakes, typos, and stuff! I just got back from Sunday school so right now my brain is clustered with high school stuff and Sunday school stuff. So from right now to the end of 9th grade and Sunday school I will be completely busy with homework and studying. I have homework every Sunday from Sunday school no matter what. And high school stuff is easy to deal with. But, my brain will mostly likely spontaneously combust from all this learning, homework and studying. Now that you know what going on in my life –which I know you don't care for- you can now review! :D This happens every time I see a review! Now please put a smile on my face! Oh, and an early update! Since I updated now don't be expecting to see a chapter later. It takes time. Love ya! **


	32. Hola! AN, plz read 4 me :

**Hey, so….how's it going? How's life? Sorry about not updating for half a year. I'm sorry! I've been busy with stuff…I miss you guys though :D I'm thinking about how to I'm going to write with Exams shooting around me everywhere! I'm thinking about going to the library or writing center at school but whenever I try to I either end up talking to my friends too long till the bell rings or wander around the school talking to my other friends my friends don't know about or end up being followed by a friend and with them they'll bother me while I write. I got glasses so now I can finally see the screen with without blurs (not that I had a problem with that, I just never proof read) My parents are gone for a month so…no nagging to get off the computer or my iPod, well, my uncle and grandma nag me but I love my grandma (she's nice to me) staying at my g-ma's :D anyway! I'll try to write during lunch after exam week is over (if I can get away from my friends) G-Burg is so getto! LOL! Inside and Outside all you can think is "Getto! Getto! GETTO!" When I tell someone I go to G-burg they roll their eyes and say "Oh, you go to the getto school." Getting off topic! Anyway I will try and update soon I just need to write the chapter I've been holding off. Bye! Message me! If you wanna help me! (I would be so grateful!)**

**Luv Is Forever (Might change to Fiction_Lover soon, just a heads up!)**


	33. Chapter Whatever Told u I was updating

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own Twilight. But, I totally think owning a vampire would be amazingly awesome! Like the one's from the House of Night series. Those vampires are awesome! I Love HON! And Twilight too. :D

* * *

**

_**Chapter Whatever (I forgot the chapter I'm on.) **_

I open my eyes to Edward rubbing his chest.

"Damn, Bella, you have a hard head."

"So true, hard head equals being stubborn! And I am stubborn!" I beam.

"That, you are." he smiles, "So...what happened? Did you get the results?"

"Yes..."

"Great! What did it say? Am I the father?"

"You have to wait to find out."

His smiled vanished, "Why?"

"Because I want to see Tanya's face when everyone finds out that the baby in her tummy is..." I trail off.

"Is what?"

"Gay," I blurt out.

"Gay?"

"Um...yes, gay."

"How can a baby be gay? How can an UNBORN baby be gay? We don't even know what it looks like or the sex!"

"Oh, dear god! Edward stop asking questions!" I shout and he shuts up, "You'll find out like everyone else. At the wedding."

"Okay."

"Now, adios!"

"Wait!" he yells. I turn around. "Yeah?"

"Love you." he smiles.

I smile back, "Love you too."

I walk back to Lauren's car and climb in.

"So...what happened? Did you get the results?" Lauren asked. Whoa, Deja vu.

"Yes, and I will not tell you until...two days from now."

"Why?"

"Because I said so...and I want to see what you and Alice do when you find out."

"Come on Bells! You love and trust us. We would never tell Tanya we know." Alice said.

"Oh, I'm not worried about that. I just want to see the reaction."

"We'll act. Please tell us!"

"Nope."

"Please." Alice said, pouting.

"Alice." I give her a flat look, "I've known you for a long time. Your tricks are immune to me."

She loses the pout and replaces with a frown, "E-vil D-vil."

"You know it." I smile, "Now let's move. We got a wedding to crash in two days!" I shout as Lauren races out of the parking lot.

* * *

**An: Short and suckish, I know. I didn't have a lot time to do this chapter. Be happy I updated. I'm almost finished just like one or two chapters to go then the Epilogue. :D Okay, go to go and continue study for final exams! Peace :D I'll give you schedule so you can see the days I might update. **

**Saturday: Free (Possibly) **

**Sunday: Busy (Sunday school)**

**Monday: Free (Possibly)  
Tuesday: Busy (Final Exams)  
Wednesday: Busy (Final Exams)  
Thursday: Free (No 7****th**** PD exam and no high school plus)**

**Friday: Free (No Make-ups, hopefully)**

**Saturday: Free (Possibly)  
Sunday: Busy (Sunday school, tests)**

**Monday: Free (Possibly) **

**That might change but the free days I might be able to write and update, just a heads up :D Bye :D BTW LOVING THE NEW BRITNEY SPEARS SONG, HOLD IT AGAINST ME! :D  
**


	34. Chapter I Don't Know What Number I'm On!

Disclaimer: SM owns all but, the plot. Blah blah, blah, blahbiy, blah.

**Chapter I-forget-what-chapter-am-on-cuz-I-barely-update-chapter.**

_**~x~x~x~x~x~**_

"Alice! Your frickin' burning my hair! Take it out!" I yelled at the pixie.

"Bella." She sighs, "Do you want to look nice or not?"

"Hmm…let me think. I'm going to go see my husband, sorry almost-ex-husband, get married to Miss. Whore of the year in 5 hours and your worried about my hair?"

Alice shakes her head, "It's like you don't even know me."

"Don't even know who, Alice?" Lauren says walking into my room.

My eyes bulge out of my sockets, "Wow Lauren. You look amazing! If I were lesbian I would so do you." Lauren was wearing a baby blue strapless dress with a ribbon around her waist. The dress kissed her in all the right places. Her hair was curly and in a bun with a few loose strands. Her make-up was light with blue eye shadow and some eye liner. She smiled.

"Are you sure you're not bi? Cuz you did make out with a girl in a closet while married to Edward…" she says looking at me unsure.

I laughed, "I'm sure. That was for an important purpose."

"Whatever you say Bella, whatever you say." Lauren says walking to the bed to grab the camera.

"I'm not lying!" I argue.

"I'm kidding." She laughs.

"Suuurrreee you are Lauren…" Alice says continuing to curl my hair and burning my hair probably.

"Alice, are you sure you know how to work one of these?"

"I've curled my hair with a straightener before but, I've never used a curling iron. You're my experiment." I see her smile through the mirror.

"Alice, I swear to God if you kill my hair I will kill you." I said narrowing my eyes.

"Sure you will." She said.

"Mama, mama!" Marie shouted running to me.

"What is it sweetie?" I ask my daughter.

"Someone is on the phone for you!" she said putting the phone in my face. I glance at the caller I.D., its Edward's house.

"Thank you Marie. Now go get ready. Auntie Lauren will help you."

After Lauren and Marie leave I answer the phone, "Hello?"

"Hello Isabella." I hear the witch sneer.

"Tanya." I growl.

"I'm surprised you're alive. I'd think after what's happened to you you'd want to die."

"Shut up bitch and tell me what you want."

"I just wanted to wish you luck on making to the wedding." I felt her smile through the phone and it send shiver through my spine. The phone went dead.

I look at the phone. What does she mean by that?

"Bells, what's up?" Alice says finishing the last strand of hair.

"Nothing. Let's go. The limo is going to be here soon."

She looked at me unsure if I was telling the truth and I wasn't, but she let it go.

_**20 minutes later…**_

"Mommy, look at that! It has a fridge!" Marie said, pointing to a mini fridge.

"Yes I know sweetie, now put your seat-belt back on." We were on our way to the wedding in a limo sent by Edward. Oh, how I miss him.

Why was it taking so long to get to their house? The wedding was taking place in Edward's big backyard. We only lived 10 minutes away from them. It's been like 30 minutes. Maybe it's anxiety…

5 minutes later the limo came to a stop. The driver opened up our door and were at a beautiful fountain. This is not Edward's house…

Alice, Lauren and Marie all came out of the car with confused looks.

I turned to the driver, "Um…excuse me, sir, you seemed to have taken us to the wrong destination…"

He looked up and I saw those familiar cold blue eyes. James.

He looked around, "No, you're fine." He smiled, "Miss me?"

"Umm…Bells who is he?" asked Lauren.

"No one important to the human race." Alice scoffed.

"Mama, I scared." Marie said hiding behind my legs.

"James what are you doing here? What do want?"

"Nothing. I'm just here for Ms. Denali, oops I mean Mrs. Cullen. Goodbye." He said before jumping in his car and driving away.

"What the H just happened here?" Lauren said, "Who someone like to clue me in?"

_Is this what Tanya meant by good luck?_

_**Author's Note: OMG! Do my eyes deceive me? Is she really updating? Yes, I am updating after sooooooo long! Aren't you proud? I'm having the time of my life right now! I got (a) henna thingy on my arm cuz I went to a Muslim Fun Fest yesterday and I bought some pretty summer dresses! (Btw, I am Muslim! Don't trash on me and my religion cuz I was born is this way! And if you do I will never EVER EVER EVER update again and you guys will never know the ending. And I would never talk shit about your religion so don't on mine.) If you want to see the henna tattoo then you either add me on Facebook to see it in my photos or ask me and I'll send you it. Its sooooooo pretty My baby cousin got the same one as me but, minez is better :D The girl who did it goes to my school. She's soooo talented! My henna is turning red which means fire :D That a good thing-I think…GIGGLING COOKIE! Almost done with this story so yeah…about 2 chapters (including the Epilogue) left. I'll write a short story after this maybe…well, till the next time I update! Eat, sleep, poop, pee, I don't really care as long as your breathing! :D I love you all of you guys! I didn't proof read as always so sorry for mistakes! I'm lazy! SAW PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN ON FRIDAY (5/27/11)! AWESOME MOVIE! ME AND MY FRIENDS WERE PRICTICALLY CLINGING TO EACH OTHER DURING THE MERMAID SCENE! AWESOME GIRL'S NIGHT OUT!**_


	35. PLEASE READ!

_Oh My God. I am so sorry. I haven't updated for so long and it's only the last chapter too! I've started but, I don't think it's good so far. I've been busy on Wattpad writing a new story (Love Is A Death Wish) and editing Married To A Jerk. I've changed parts in MTAJ so it's not exactly the same as the original on here. My writing has gotten better from two years ago. I'm in honors English 10 now :) Yay!  
Now, let's get down to business. I am going to finish MTAJ for sure, no doubt about that. But, I am going to have to edit it. I mean, half (or more than half) has already been edited and posted on Wattpad and has been receiving amazing feedback. If you feel better reading the edited story (although it is not finished and has changed a bit) feel free to. My account name is Giggling_Cookie, just search me up on Wattpad and while you're at it, check out my new ORIGINAL story, Love Is A Death Wish. I will try and post as soon as I can but, school has me suffocated along with Sunday school also. It is going to be the last chapter and there will NOT be a squeal. Mostly and truthfully, I don't want to continue with writing Twilight fan fiction, just reading them is fine and I want to try my hand in original writing. Now, I must write! Till then check out my new story on Wattpad, Love Is a Death Wish under my pin-name Giggling_Cookie. Till we read again._


	36. Finale Chapter of Married to A Jerk

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Mrs. Meyer. I'm just playing with them. However, I do own the plot. **

**Last Chapter: Married to A Jerk ~ Finale. **

_Bella POV:_

As I sit here I think: 'She's won. She's getting married to my Edward. I was foolish ever to believe I could win such a war.' A sigh escapes my lips and I look at Lauren and Alice bickering about what had just happened. Marie sits in between them, moving her head back and forth as one of them spoke. Although they were talking in hushed voices I still could hear bits of what they said.  
"What do we do?" Lauren questioned. "And who that?"  
Alice shakes her head, shrugging. "He was James, Bella's ex-ex-boyfriend from a few years ago. And I don't know what to do. I mean, how are we supposed to get to the wedding in," She took her phone out of her purse and looked at the time, "in 20 minutes?" They both sighed and looked around the area. I didn't know where we we're but, I knew Tanya wasn't smart enough to send us out of state. Then Alice and Lauren gasped loudly. I head snapped up at them, they were staring at the phone in Alice's tiny hand.  
"The phone! Of course, Tanya is too dumb to realize we still have our phones!" Alice exclaimed making Marie jump.  
"Well don't just sit there! Call Emmett or Jasper!" Lauren said.  
Alice quickly dialed one of the boys number and held the phone to her ear. I slowly walked from where I sat on the ground to where they stood in anticipation.  
After a while, I heard a voice on the other line. Alice jumped and yelled Jasper's name into the phone. On the other line Jasper quickly scolded Alice for almost damaging his ear drum.  
Alice looked down sheepishly muttering an apology before going back to her giddy self.  
"Jasper," she said quietly into the phone, but loud enough for us to hear. "We're stranded. We don't really know where we are but, you have to help us."  
I jumped when I heard Jasper abruptly yell something. I've never heard him yell, he was always so calm and collected. He continued to yell loud enough for Lauren and me to here and probably China too.  
"Who did this? I'll kill them! Where are you? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He questioned. Alice rolled his eyes at his over protectiveness.  
"Jazz! Jazz!" she yelled into the phone but, Jasper kept yelling nonsense. "Jasper Whitlock!" she screamed, "will you shut up for a minute?"  
His yelling stopped and he muttered an apology. Alice sighed and told him everything from the beginning. She took a deep breath when she finished, "Can you pick us up?"  
"Alright, where are you?" He said through the speaker. Alice had put on the speaker so all of us could talk to him.  
"We don't know." I said running a hand through my messy hair.  
"Describe it, what do you see?"  
I looked around myself. Alice handed me the phone and walked around. "There is a small house a few yards away, we're surrounded by tall grass. It looks like an old time farm..." I trailed off as I thought.  
"Is there a sign that says Oakwood on the top of the door?" he asked. I squinted my eyes at the small house. In the distance I could see a wreaked sign on top of the door. My eyes widened and I exclaimed, "Yes, I see it!"  
"Okay, I know where you are. Hold on, I'll be there in fifteen minutes. I'll get Emmett to stall the wedding for you."  
I nodded even though he couldn't see me and said my goodbyes before hanging up. I walked back to where the girls sat on the dirt road.  
Alice had her chin resting in her hand, propped on her knees. Lauren looked up from Marie, who somehow fell asleep.  
"Well?" Lauren said. "What happened?" I gave her a smile.  
"Jasper's coming. We're going to stop that wedding."

Jasper was true to his word. He was here in fifteen minutes flat. We all climbed into his car and he speeded off. I looked out the window as Alice and Jasper talked.  
I closed my eyes and sighed. I'm coming for you Edward, like I said I would.

Jasper came to a halt in front a gigantic church. Jasper turned in his seat and gave me an awkward hug. "Good luck." he whispered. I have him a smile and jumped out of the care. I ran up the step, without falling (Thank god.) and busted through the double doors just as the preacher said, "If there are any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace."  
"Stop!" I screamed and just then everything froze. The world just stopped. I felt I was one of those girls in the movies. I never actually thought I would be doing this.  
I forgot about everything and continued to speak. "Stop the wedding." I said with authority. The crowd held faces of excitement, anger, and confusion. I walked down the aisle, stopping in front of the alter. Tanya sent me a glare then grabbed my arm, whispering harshly into my ear, "What are you doing?" I pulled away from her grip and turned to the crowd.  
"This woman is a fake!" I yelled to them. "She's not pregnant with Edward's child!" Many gasps filled the room. I ignored them and continued on, "She's been lying to you all."  
Tanya once again grabbed my arm and shoved me towards her. "Shut right now or I'll make your life a living Hell." she growled.  
"See your face right now is Hell, hun." I said smirking. She narrowed her eyes and scoffed.  
I took my arm out her grasp and turn back to the crowd once again. "As I said before, Tanya is not pregnant with Edward's child." I paused and nodded towards Jasper to bring in the real father. He nodded and turned into the room on the side, soon he drug out an unconscious man with blonde hair. It was James.  
He drug the unconscious man to the alter and laid him down in front of me. I bent down and moved his hair from his face, exposing his face.  
I looked to the crowd and pointed to James' face. Everyone gasped. From the corner of my eye, I saw Tanya's face turn red with anger and she shoved me. "No, you bitch! You're a fucking liar! You just can accept that I'm marrying you husband! Go to Hell!"  
I got up and moved in front of her face. "I'm the liar?" I asked. "Says the person who is an obsessive, gold-digging whore!" I shot back.  
She stomped her foot in frustration and growled. 'Shut up! Just shut up!"  
"I won't stop till you admit the truth!"  
She screamed and threw her hands up in the hair. "Okay, fine! I admit it! I'm not pregnant with his child. I'm only marrying him for the money! I don't give a fuck about you shitty people! Ever since you can into my life you've made it Hell! I wasn't even going to let you live! I was going to kill you after I married him!" Realizing what she said, she covered her mouth in horror. That's when Emmett jumped up from his seat along with Edward's parents.  
"Arrest her for per-meditated murder!" Emmett ordered.  
Just then police officers and paramedics came barging into the room. Soon enough, Tanya was in handcuffs, unconscious after the shot the paramedics gave her calm her down.  
The room was silent for a while then erupted into the questions as to what had just happened. I turned to Edward and he smiled brightly before taking me into his arms and kissing me deeply.  
I knew you'd never left me down. I love you." He said against my lips. I smiled and said I love you back.  
"Let's get married again. Right here." He said looking right into my eyes and holding my hands to his chest.  
I blushed and looked down at my dress. I was a mess from all this stress.  
"But, look at me." I gestured to myself, "I look horrible."  
He smiled, "No, you look beautiful. I like it when your hair is a mess. Marry me. Here. Right. Now."  
He kissed me again and I could help, but say yes.  
Few moments later we were saying I do and running out of the church into the black stretch limo.  
I giggled, kissing him, "I'm back Mr. Cullen."  
"Forever, Mrs. Cullen. Forever."

That is the story of Edward and Isabella Cullen's crazy life. Tanya's mother sent Tanya to an asylum for treatment for her issues and Isabella's father put James in jail for raping his daughter, which he found out from Alice. A few months later, Bella gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, Edward Jr.  
They now live happily in their new house in London.

THE END.  
**  
- Finished! I'm sorry if I disappoint (last time I finished a story someone said they hated me). Again there will NOT a sequel. I'm tired and frankly, I can't handle another Twilight Fan Fic. I'll think about short stories 'cause I have some ideas. Did you know it took me four days to finish this and it's not even that long? I started in photography class and then kept working during class for four straight days and I finally finished today! BTW, it's SPRIT WEEK! OMFG! Today was a mess at school! Freshman and Juniors friggin' threw paint and glitter on themselves and the walls. And then there was a HUGE riot after 6th period in the halls because since the prep rally was cancelled due to immature behavior, everyone had their own prep rally in the halls after 6th period. I was in class so along with my other friends in child development so I didn't get yelled at. OMFG, it was insane! It's probably going to be in newspaper over here. God. I swear people are so stupid. And us Sophomores did nothing (well, there were probably some I didn't know about.) and they cancelled the rally? Damn you. And I just got an invited on Facebook saying that GHS students are doing a **_**GHS Blackout**___**where we wear all black instead of our school colors (Blue and Gold). Stupid idea, the staff isn't going to shitting care. All this is because of those stupid Freshmen/woman. I've know some of those Freshman for a while and they are not the nicest or brightest of people. Teachers complain about them too. I should stop now. And BTW, I don't go with the crowd. I don't give a fuck about what people think. I'm still going to wear blue and gold and a bit black to show that I'm protesting too. And then, there's that rumor on FB that there is going to be a food fight…I'm so going to record that. If I have you on FB you should so check it out if it happens. Anyways to the point, should I make a Facebook Page for this? Or a Facebook page for updates and all that jazz? Tell me if I should and I do would you join it? And read my ORIGINAL story LOVE IS A DEATH WISH ON WATTPAD UNDER MY USERNAME GIGGLING_COOKIE! Love you guys! And thanks for reading! - Till I create another (possible) story! **


End file.
